


Headcanons of the undateable NPCs

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Giving, Headcanon, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Light Angst, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Stealing things, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: I'm more active on tumblr if there is anyone who is attempting to contact me for requests.https://dholwrites.tumblr.com/





	1. Stolen Items

**Aymeric**

Steal anything from Aymeric, and he usually would happily let you keep it. He’s always willing for a kiss, a hug, his favorite pens from his desk, a book he’s still reading. Though it’ll be a bit harder with his armor. Perhaps if you allowed him to wear it back to his estate, and remove it from him…oh

Aymeric is a gentleman, he would never steal anything from you. But that won’t mean he just ‘happen’ upon something that you left behind. He’ll write up letters to you, asking to come back to retrieve your things. Once you arrive, he’ll invite you to his home for the meal. Next thing you know, you’re leaving Ishgard content with a full stomach, completely forgetting the entire reason you came back in the first place. The items have started to collect in a chest in a room designated to you. It makes him happy to walk past it. 

**Estinien**

You stole his helmet once, and it didn’t take him long to dragoon jump into you to attempt to wrestle it out of your grips. Keep holding on and he’ll give up, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to pout the ends time  ~~It’s not a pout!~~ But you’re too distracted by his hair to really noticed. 

Estinien is shameless to say the least, he’ll take the times and tell you have that he hasn’t seen it in your face. A book that you want to finish? He hasn’t seen it while flipping through one with the exact same name and cover. A stash of food that you were saving for later? Nope, now leave him be to eat this food. With the helmet on you can’t tell if he is dead serious, but under it you can tell that he is laughing with his eyes. 

**Thancred**

There isn’t much to steal from him as a rogue, though he often jokes that you have stolen his heart a long time ago when you first met. That doesn’t mean that you can’t ‘borrow’ some of his _specia_ l books that he likes to tuck under all his belongings. 

He’s more of a giver than a lender; a bouquet of flowers and a cheesy note, a song about your deeds. Keeping in mind, he’s more likely to slip something from out of someone else’s pocket than your own. Not unless he’s feeling a little mischievous and wants to watch you get flustered as you turn your place upside down to buy the materials needed for the latest Fashion Report. 

**Hien**

What wouldn’t he give you? Heir of Doman and he feels as he owes you a great favor for helping him free Doma. To watch you wander around in his fur kimono only brings out a fit of laughter from him as he watch you attempt to impersonate him. He doesn’t allow you to wander around in public though, mainly because he’ll never hear the end of it from Gosetsu.  

Similar to Aymeric, he doesn’t steal from you. He already has everything he needs. But the things he find that you have forgotten in your hurry to save Eorzea, he keeps close by. The letters he sends is always takes a while to get to you. Usually he sends the things you’ve forgotten back with it, along with flowers that reminds him of you. 

**Alphinaud**

You would think that there is not a lot of things to steal from him, his clothes are too small for you, and he’s fiercely protective of his sketchbook. Which is quite funny when he accidentally leaves it open after he hurries off to a meeting, you occasionally steal a peek. 

Alphinaud, however, would take advantage of any possible time to steal some of your clothes. He says that when he has traveled with you for so long, it’s only natural for clothes to get mixed up. That doesn’t excuse him to wonder around in mixed matched clothes. He calls it fashion, Tataru calls it a mistake. People often look at you questionably.

**Haurchefant**

Haurchefant pretends that he doesn’t notice that you’ve taken yet another sip of hot chocolate from his mug. The same way he doesn’t notice when you stow away with some of his clothes and run around the camp in them. There’s whispers about your relationship, but of course he’ll never tell you that. The look of joy on your face is enough for him. 

He admires you, though others would call it obsessed. But he understands the importance of having top equipment in battle, being constantly aware of your surroundings. The few thing he takes, he savors them as much as possible. Things like your pictures; the ones drawn of you in battle, decked out in your battle gear, a shot of you mid attack with the look in your eyes that spells death for your foes. And then personal ones, where you’re simply sitting around watching the snowfall, in clothes that looks as soft and warm as the feelings you give him. 

**G’raha Tia**

He has millions and millions of books that you could take and he probably wouldn’t notice. Being a student of Baldesion, the books pile high for him. Sometimes you would steal the lens from around his neck to take a quick look around. 

He never took anything from you, but in the loneliness of the tower, he has wish he did. Something, anything that would allow, him to remember the faces you’ve made along your adventure together wandering through the Crystal Tower, into the World of Darkness. But the only thing he dreams vividly is the pained look on your face as he close the gates. 


	2. Cuddling Headcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are the best.

**Aymeric**

He won’t touch you unless you give him permission to. He is a political man after all, and courting is very much engrained in him. Aymeric loves having you close to him, reassuring even, and he wants you to feel the same way. Once you’re okay with it, he wants to a full body cuddle, your legs intertwined, 

He had fallen asleep in his office, again. Lucia sent you a letter, requesting your help with trying to convince him to get proper rest at his estate instead of simply falling asleep at his table.You push aside the ink well and some of the papers to make it easier to reach him. Gently shaking him away, his eyes flutter open allowing you to see his bright blue eyes staring back at you. He lets out a chuckle before asking you if this was a dream. 

_“Have you finally come back to me?”_

Even in his dazed state, he pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and he rest his head on the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent and causing goosebumps as he lets out a sigh of relief. The weight on his shoulders seemed to have fallen off completely, you could feel his smile as he presses a kiss on your neck. You didn’t say a word, only reaching up to run your hand through his hair. As silence fell between you two, you enjoy the comfort of each other’s presence. 

**Estinien**

Holy shit this one is warm, how are you so warm?? The heat would almost be radiating from his armor it seems like a completely other form of magic entirely. He always cuddles you from the back, nuzzling your neck and blowing air in your ear. He finds it fun to make your squirm. He doesn’t care when is a good time to hug and cuddle you, if he wants to he will. Sometimes it’s right after a battle, sometimes it’s when you are simply talking to each other. 

As your party arrive at Falcon’s Nest, you could feel the snow and wind start to get to you, the cold on your exposed skin and occasionally through the thick amount of clothes anyway. The cold starts to burrow its way into your core, allowing you to feel it in your bones. As Alphinaud wanders a bit ahead trying to hurry out, Estinien walks closely beside you, just enough to you to feel the heat he radiates but not enough for it to help you. Your teeth were chattering with each other at this point, more than ready to take a cat nap. Only for you feel yourself suddenly become engulfed in a warm feeling, you quickly stop dead on your tracks. The ice in your bones seem to melt away immediately, the soft warmth makes you weak in the knees. Feeling the hands run up and down your arm and sides cause you lean back into the person’s chest. The sudden weight on your shoulder allow you to peek at him, he was rest the mask of his helmet on you while letting out deep breath. Before you could say anything, he disappears. The warmth he gave lingers before the wind brush right through you. 

**Thancred**

He’s a touchy one, it comes natural for him. So much, so sometimes that you think that he was touch starved, but people often say it’s his flirty ways simply leaking through. But he surprisingly seemed sensitive to people’s boundaries, he knows when to reach out and offer his shoulder to cry on or to leave you alone. 

Thancred tries to make it seem as casual as possible, brushing fingers when he hands you things, pulling you into a hug as he jokes that it’s been too long since he has seen you, a pat on the shoulder as Minfilia send you off on your next mission. It wasn’t until you encountered him drunk when you figured it was something was up. You were resting in your room after helping out the Amalj’aa,  ~~the miqo’te nearly skewered you with her arrows.~~ Thancred stumbles in, he could barely keep himself on his feet. He staggers over to you, and plops himself down on your bed. He rest his head your lap, most of his words slurred and coming out in grumbles. You could piece together your name and a few other words. Nuzzling your stomach, he lets out a pleased sigh. To make things even stranger, he grabs ahold of your raised hand and encourages you to run it through his hair. Before long he was deep asleep, whispering your name under his breath. 

**Hien**

If you stared at that chest long enough, you can be better sure that chest makes the perfect pillow for you to rest your head on as you sleep. Try not to stare too long during a meeting, you might miss his question. The kind that would fall asleep as soon as you start cuddling, the feeling of you in his arms puts him at eased.

He has welcomed you back to Kugane for the Spring Festival, hoping to spend some time together before you get whisked away again. Both dressed in your own yukata, he can’t take his eyes off you as you animatedly explain to him how you and a group of blessed warriors had taken down the creations of Sigmascape. The both of you were stopped in front of the Kugane, jokingly you declared that you want to make it to the top of the tower with him. Hien stares at you with a smile, gently grasping your hand he leads you over to the first peg. The area has a small group of young people all attempting to make it to the top. He picks you up into his arms before hoping onto the first peg, then the second, and another. Before long you had arrived at the very top. With no one else around, he sets you beside him. The both of you look out at the sight before you, hearing the muffled chatter of people far down before you. Leaning into him, you rest your head onto his chest as he wraps his arm around your shoulder bringing you even closer to him. Over the sound of wind blowing, you could hear the steady beating of his heart. 

**Alphinaud**

He’s so cold, it was obvious at Camp Dragonhead and it’s obvious now. He’s cold even when it’s impossible to be cold. Like a walking icicle that can talk politics and an amazing artist. He’s usually the little spoon turned towards you, but he tries to be a big one! No matter the position, he’s a little spoon clinging to your chest the next morning. 

Alphinaud is shy at first, no he playing with his fingers, shifting back and forth on his heels as he tries to figure out the most mature way to ask for a cuddle. It’s cold as Shiva’s ice outside and right now you don’t have to time to wait for him to get political about how cuddling would be beneficial, so you simply pull him into your bedroll and blow out the light. He’s stiff as a board, not knowing what to do. But once sleep starts to take him, he wraps himself around you as best he could, absorbing your warmth.

**Haurchefant**

He is a warm as his heart! He’s perfect to cuddle! He’ll take any position, just being in your arms is amazing enough. He’ll leave kisses where he is facing, big spoon? kiss on your shoulders! little spoon? hand and finger kisses. He’s about to quickly turn it into a kissing session. 

All those times Haurchefant has invited you into his personal chambers for  ~~other than mature reasons~~  is to cuddle! He knows for sure that most travelers aren’t used to how cold it is in Coerthas and the best way to warm up it cuddling. As you shuffle in, he’ll urge you over to the couch by the fire, allowing yourself to bask in its warmth before he starts to help you out of your armor. He eases you out of your gloves, cupping your bare hands to blow hot air into it. Haurchefant looks up and flash a bright smile at you once he catches your eye, before he starts to massage your hand. He urges you to kick off your shoes and crawl into the bed to get rid of the last of the cold. He allows you some space away from him once he tucks you in, but he will welcome you into his arms at moment of the night once it gets too cold again. 

**G’raha Tia**

He’s a little cold, not too much at his center only his hands are cold. You can’t tell why. He leans more into you than cuddling, mainly because he’s a bit too busy wandering around the tower to rest properly. He love affection, but only from a select few. He likes to settle on top of you, describing it as ‘laying on top of a warm pillow’.

Before heading into the World of Darkness, you both take a seat on the edge of the tower, staring into the sea as the sun starts to set. His tail wave back and forth lazily, occasionally brushing against you as he buries himself in his thoughts. It’s not the first time that he had done this, inviting you to come sit with him only for him to become lost in his head. It allowed you to watch his ears and tail twitch back and forth, reading the spectrum of emotions that isn’t showing on his face. You reach out, cupping his cheek, running a thumb along across it. He smiles at you, pressing against your hand and start to nuzzle it, ears perk up at your touch. He keeps leaning and pushing into you until you were flat on your face with him rubbing his face against yours. Giggles erupted from the both of you, as you wrap your arms around each other. Nuzzling your neck this time, he place small kisses there, letting out a deep purr of bliss.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcannon for Hien was actually inspired by "Spring is the Season for Love" by Ilexia, I recommend checking her out!


	3. Welcoming Cid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding Cid to the list

**Stealing Items Headcanon**

He lets you steal his things,cause there’s a good chance that he won’t notice. You could wander around the shop with his miniature prototype of his latest magitek idea and he’ll be too eager to explain to you about what it is to even notice. Someone could probably steal from him if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s usually surrounded by Garlean technology that looks a lot more dangerous than they are. 

If you have anything that works, there’s a good chance that he’s going to take it and tinker. Of course, it’ll get returned to you! But that has to be after he took it apart and tinker with it for a bit. It would start off with minions at first, because they’re easier to recreate if he ever breaks them on accident. He would make them appear more human, making them blink and look around at every new surroundings, some even doing their signature moves. Then he stepped up his game to some of the appliances in your house. He would make the lights turn on by itself when you walk into the room, for the lights to also sing your favorite song. Cid considers these to be gifts to you, even though technically he broke in and fixed something that didn’t need to be fixed in the first place. 

**Cuddling Headcanon**

Watch out for those cold hands! He likes to poke your neck and sides to get you to jump if he could, running his hands from your sides across your back to be a little devious. He likes to sit you on his lap when he is working, you could watch as his hands at work while he watch the awe spread across your face.

You came into his shop to find Cid partly slump over one of the tables that he has covered in bits and pieces of magiteck. There’s a distinct smell of coffee in the air. No one else in the workshop and the humming of electricity in the air. You let out a small huff at Cid’s horrible form knowing that he will be complaining about the back pains later. You pull one of his arms over your shoulder, pulling him upright and start shuffling towards the door to his room. You only made a few steps before stepping on the pedal that you handled his team and the floor come rushing to meet you. The sting of flesh meeting wood could spread across your entire face, especially with a heavy body on top of you. Wondering how you didn’t wake him up from the fall, you were about to push yourself off the ground. When you felt a hand push under your shirt and run across the skin of your stomach before settling at the center. It contrasted the warm breath on the back of your neck.

Wondering how you didn’t wake him up from the fall, you push yourself off the ground. An icy hand push under your shirt and run across the skin of your stomach before settling at the center, it contrasted the warm breath on the back of your neck. He mutters out your name in confusion before turn over. Pulling you along with him until you’re tucked under his chin. With a secure arm around your waist now, he leans down to give you a quick kiss on the head before falling asleep. His warm body wraps around you, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and fingers tracing circles on your sides lulls you into a calm, quiet sleep.


	4. Sleeping Headcanons

**Aymeric**

He sleeps on his back, he’s a light sleeper. The slightest of moment would cause him to go high alert, even more now with the position he is in. He would work himself to the point of falling asleep in bed, but Lucia has been ensuring that he stops after catching him for the fifth time. He’s not a solid sleeper, the nightmare of his time in the Vault still haunts him and they pick at his mind when he tries to rest. Your presence near him does sooth them away, assuring him that things will turn out well. Often you wake up with him reaching to you.

The nightmares had turned for the worst. It shows him images of his supporters, his friends, even you being captured by the Heavenswards. Every single time he force back a cry of your name as he bolts up from the bed, sweat gathering as he heaves deep long breaths to calm down. The image of your eyes losing their light burn into the back of his mind. His eyes dart around the room, the sound of his own heart bumping in his ears. Aymeric squeeze his eyes shut and lay back down onto the pillows. He turns to his side to watch your silhouette, the slow rise and fall of your chest. He reaches out to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and sliding you from your side right next to him. He brings up your hand to press light kisses along your fingers, before pressing a last one on your shoulder. He thanks Halone in his mind for allowing his nightmares to be a simply a dream. 

**Thancred**

He sleeps on his stomach, hands tucked under the pillow. His face is turned to the side luckily so you don’t have to worry about him accidentally suffocating himself. There’s a relaxed, happy look on his face that makes you sometimes forget that he has his hands wrapped around his knives. Thancred keeps to himself, even with you in bed with him, there’s a respectable distance between the both of you with his back facing you.

It’s established that he often forgets to take care of himself, he starts to take up more tasks when he feels guilty about something. Which means less sleep and more running around until he finally lets it out. He’s been distant since you found him in the forest. You and the others have joked about his lack of dress to try and brighten things up. His responses are only gives a laugh that even a deaf man can tell is fake. You can tell he has been stressed. He repeats his behavior before he fell into the grasp of the Ascians. Distancing himself and venturing off on his own. You and the rest of the Scions had to corner him and lock him into a room for several days to make sure that he gets proper rest. Sometimes it would be with you or Y’shtola in room with him to make sure that he stays in bed. With Alphinaud and Tataru outside bringing food and water to keep him well-fed.

**Estinien**

It took you a long time and wondering if he sleeps at all sometimes. It wasn’t until Aymeric called him out for falling asleep in his office again that you discover one of his secrets. He could sleep standing up in full gear, he could lean against a wall and doze off on a nap. With the mask, it’s impossible to tell if he’s up and pay attention or he’s taking another nap again. You’ve attempted to find out is often boiled down to staring at him for as long as possible, but you always leave empty handed. Silent sleeper, no one other than Aymeric has discovered him sleeping. Aymeric however have mentioned that there have been signs of him suffering from the lack of sleep since you have brought him back. 

You finally caught him once at Tailfeather, hiding on the side of the stairs that is vacant of people. He’s been there for well over two hours since you first saw him and came back from visiting the hot spring. After experiencing one of his ‘hugs’ you’re sure that he’ll be fine to be out in the weather. You double check to make sure that no one is looking before sneaking up to the unmoving figure. He has his shoulder pressed up against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. Looking normal to anyone who only gives him a glance. Once you’re within an arm’s reach, you slow your pace, stopping every step to make sure that he hasn’t moved an inch. Once you’re close enough to him to feel the heat of his body, you let out a long breath of relief. Standing there, you become aware of how it has become, the warmth of the hot springs was starting to wear off. The wind has picked up bringing in dark clouds as a sign of an incoming storm. Leaning in, you press your lips at the warm skin below the mask, a few inches away from the decorative curves. You quickly back out as fast as you can backwards, prepared to act as if you discovered him in the chance that he will wake up. After confirming that he hasn’t woken up yet, you continue your path back to Ul’dah. You were happy that he was at least getting some rest even if it’s in the front lines of a storm. A quiet moment pass after you disappear into the aetheral stream. Estinien reach up the touch the place where you have kiss,

“Damn Warrior of Light”

**Hien**

He’s does stretches before going to bed, especially after an active day of training soldiers and watching over parts of Doma being rebuilt. He’s a still but loud sleeper, Gotetsu often jokes that he sleeps like a rock but snores like wild tigers. Anyone within the same vicinity can hear him, making it wildly believed by Doman people that he is only in deep sleep when he is snoring. He has made attempts to remedy the snore, some attempts were to sleep on his side but he would naturally fall back on his back after a short amount of time. 

You experienced it first hand after you managed to persuade him to come back to Doma. You and the others had asked to participate in the Naadam, only for you to be alerted that you must go through the Bardam’s Mettle to become warrior of the Steppe. Everyone has retired into a tent that the people was gracious enough to provide a bit away from the tribe itself. Lyse has invited everyone to have a meal around the fire before retiring. After a long chat under the stars and swapping stories, the fire was put out and everyone shuffle inside to get some much-needed rest. You’ve been staring at the ceiling of the tent for who knows how long now. Another rack of snore bore through your ears and drowns out any hope of getting any good sleep. Would it be wise to run the trial with no sleep at all? Probably not. But Hien sure thinks it would be a good idea. With the snore seemingly shaking the tent, it dawns on you that this maybe why Gotetsu picked the farthest bed away from Hien as possible. As the snoring echoes in your ear drums, you silently wonder what kind of torture you have accidentally put yourself through. 

**Cid**

For the love of Twelve, save this man. He’ll fall asleep anywhere, and will snore like a truck when he gets deep into it. One time you found him under one of the magiteck taking a nap in the middle of fixing it. Another time sitting on top of a newer model of the windcutter _just barely_ slipping off the wing. Not to mention that time where he fell asleep inches away from his bed.

Wedge, Biggs, and yourself have attempted to get Cid on a regular sleeping schedule. One that doesn’t involve him drinking a dangerous amount of coffee and sleeping near explosive agents. Wedge and Bigg’s plan is that they would ban him from working further on any of his projects after a certain hour, hopefully forcing him to sleep at a decent hour. They’ve asked for your help to persuade him, to force him out of the room and help him relax once he makes it back into his room. Which is why you are currently in his room bribing him with your specially made, home grown coffee beans. The offending look on his face when you reveal what you were hiding behind your back.  
            _“You’re planning to bribe me with coffee? I-”_

The light scent of the caffeine cause him to freeze. He cast a longing look at the bag you have in your hand, before turning to you with the saddest pleading puppy eyes that he could muster. With a shake of your head, he lets out a grumble before shuffling around his room, preparing for bed. He realized as he drifts to sleep in the warmth of his bed that he greatly looks forward to a new day. A day where he can share coffee with you in the moring. 

**G’raha**

Sleeps on his side, curled up in bed. He’s used to fall asleep sitting with a book in hand, occasionally you would find him sleeping on high points of the Syrcus Tower with a book in hand. More often than not you’re the one sent to wake him up since you seem to know what high place he ends up when he is trying to get a better look at the amount of detail of the tower. Outside of the tower, he likes a nice shady spot in the midday sun where he can read and sleep to the rustling of wind and the text in his hand.

Sometimes he closes his eyes and the nightmares doesn’t haunt him. He could picture out things perfectly, differently. _Him with a book in hand, sitting on a shady porch with the sound of wind and sea crashing in the distance. Your head would be on one of his thighs with a book on your own, and showing signs of fallen asleep. You insist that you won’t, giving him a pout and insist that you want to spend as much time as possible with him. With a smile, he starts to stroke your hand with his free hand and start to hum. You smile up at him, as he leans down and whisper_

_“I lo-”_

You jolt awake, quickly looking around to see who was calling your name. Cid was waving at you from a distance. You slowly get up from your resting spot, stretching out your limbs for leaning again cold metal for so long. Before you hurry out, you turn to the large metal gates and give it a nod. Perhaps one day in the future, you’ll have the time to tell you your dreams instead. 

**Alphinaud**

He’s clingy as hell with a surprisingly good death grip on you in his sleep. To make it worst, he will always be the first to fall asleep. Which means if he falls asleep on you on a long ride, you’re going to have an Alphinaud attached to the closest person to him. Said person is, of course, you. The first few times, you didn’t mind him leaning against you to get some rest before the next big event. But after a while, you learn at his grip starts to tighten over time and that means a loss of blood circulation in an arm you need to be battling the Primals that he pitches you against. 

Alisae had given you knowing looks since you mention that you have been traveling with Alphinaud. This is her brother that you guys are talking about, and she knows him as well as she knows herself. That includes his interesting habits when he’s sleeping. Like clinging to whomever he sits with, and occasionally mumblings things that should be kept a personal secret. Like how he thinks that Y’shtola’s tail looks ‘soft as a cloud’ and he wants to stroke it, how jealous he is of Aymeric because everyone sees him as a child at first glance, the things that he would often keep to himself. The Scions knows that he’s an honest sleepy one. They silently vow to keep it to themselves, even if the things that comes out of his mouth is more than cringe worthy.

 **Haurchefa** nt

Haurchefant can sleep through a winter storm going outside his window, bang on the glass all you want. But he will be wide awake as soon as you call out his name and start tapping on his door. All the years of being head of Camp Dragonhead has taught his body to be half aware of what is going on around him. what to ignore and what to pay attention to. He likes to wrap himself around you, much like his cuddles, being in physical contact with you is enough. He has a pretty good sleeping habit, since he wakes up early in the morning.

It took you a while to get used to being with him on the days you have off. But once you become used to sleeping next to him, you discover that he is the perfect heater. In a storm, long after the fire reduced to ashes, especially during a horrible snow fall. He would spend an entire day with you in bed if he could. You would be getting all kisses you need, and the laughter drawn out of you from the rumors and stories he has head. He wakes up at early dawns of the morning, but will finish all the paperwork so he can sneak back in bed with you again. He had taught himself how to slip through the door without waking you up. Sometimes if he’s lucky, he’ll finish everything before you even wake up and it would seem like he never left at all. It wasn’t until you woke up hours later in a cold, empty bed that you remember you have to get used to sleeping alone again.


	5. Request: Yanderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon on the tumblr blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings on G'raha headcanon, I think that is the worst one. I tried to make it as non gore like as possible.
> 
> [Edit: I was informed that I wrote Thancred wrong]

**Aymeric**  - 

He has the power and all the skills he needs to drive Ishgard forward. But not you. He only wants you. He’ll lure people in with his sweet political talk, slowly convincing them that there are things that only you could do. Once the words reach you, you’ll find yourself back in Ishgard with nothing to do. He keeps you in that loop. You would be staying at the house of Fortemps for a few nights before you get moved into his home, where it would be more ‘convenient to contact you’. Aymeric could easily dodge your questions about the others while he distracts you by offering to take you to dinner. This time you  _won’t_  be interrupted. 

 **Haurchefant**  - 

He’s obsessive and overprotective, he doesn’t want you to leave. He admires every part of you to the point of madness. There’s a perfect picture he has of you, the savior of Eorzea. He’s cheery every time you come and tell him stories of your adventures, and he expects everyone to be like him and admire you too. If there’s anyone who would say otherwise that you maybe something else. He’ll be seeing red, likely demand that they are put into dangerous tasks like heading out in the middle of a snow storm to find their missing Chocobo. It would be unfortunate if someone lost their way and froze. 

 **Alphinuad**  - 

It’s like a crush that he will never get over. He insist that he needs to constantly be by your side. Most likely the most harmless one out of everyone, he’ll be a few steps behind you all the time. A lot of people would comment on his attachment to you, most likely joking about him being your pet or your brother. He ignores all that. But the second someone attempts to take you away from him, he’ll whip out a carbuncle from his book to attack them with such skill and speed that you nearly wondered where all his power suddenly come from. 

 **Estinien**  - 

The stalker type of yandere, he watches you from afar as everything falls into place. He’s surprisingly patient, he makes you crave for affection, for familiarity. It’s a slow process, you would subtly notice that your circle is growing smaller and smaller over time. For some reason the people around you are be coming distant. It wasn’t until one day that you vividly feel very vulnerable, isolated in a large crowd of people that you become aware that something is amiss.

 **Cid**  - 

I can’t really see him as one for some reason, I think because in game he’s comes off really rational with everything. He’s a bit more direct than Estinien but not as much as clingy Alphinuad. A few hearing implants in your home, a tracker on your clothes, even a recorder in the stuffed bear. Everything that he gave you is used to track and used to make sure that you are completely safe. Occasionally he would slip up and mention something that you only have told a few people, leaving you confused. When he starts to offer help and give you things to things that have only happen to you alone, you finally realize that something is off. 

 **Thancred**  - 

A jealous type. Funny as a flirt, he hates the sight and thought of seeing another man talk to you so freely. The ones he hate the most are the ones that makes you laugh. He gets a sinking feeling in his chest when you give them that look that has bewitched him before. Your lip curled into a prefect smile, your hand and fingers brushing aside a few stray strands of your hair. He feels the longing of his hands brushing through your hair. He’ll easily get rid of the competition. A trusted friend of their crush title is easily used to slit their throat and dump their body into the sea. All that’s left is to forge a letter to you, and deliver the message. A thought occurred to him, perhaps he should punish you too. 

 **Hien**  - 

He’s manipulative. Similar to Aymeric, he would shower you in gifts, treats and trinkets that you have never seen before. So much that it seems to be a huge feast every time you were in the area even if you were only passing through. By accepting such things, perhaps even giving gifts back as thanks, he starts to believe that you were in love with him as he is with you. Hien would ask for your help again, fully aware that it is too much for you he would send you in to face certain death. Then he would come rushing in to save you from the brick of death and finishing off the target. He would continue to do it over and over to have you become used to depending on him, sometimes he would even ensure that you fail a quest without him there to reinforce the idea in your head. Slowly he would watch as you start to fall in deeper love with him. Only when you are fixated on him, he will be satisfied with claiming his prize. 

 **G’raha Tia**  - 

He didn’t snap until he realize that he has completely lost you. When he finally opens up the tower, he becomes hyper aware that you were not among the people who have managed to open up the tower again. He found someone that looks like you, a descendant that had promised to pass on your message. Grasping your letter, he would come to your burial ground. Thoughts start to whirl in his head about how worthless he is, to not be there on your final days. He starts to dig up what he could of you, bringing up what remains that there is left. G’raha would bring you deep into tower, in parts that were left untouched for the time he had slept. He driven by the thought of being able to see you again, touching your body, feeling you pressed against his skin. He use the knowledge of his ancestors to bring you back, bring you back even into a new body. With the perfect body laying next to him, finally realizing that there’s no way for you to inhabit it, all he could do is stare. 


	6. Turn on and off [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: #38- What are they like in the bedroom? Any kinks/fetishes/turn-ons? Anything they won’t do? For the usual FF boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s so many idea I can do for this, I’ll try not to write a novel here. But I like the idea that all these boys are switches, some leaning more on one side than the other. If you guys want me to elaborate more on certain kinks, then feel free to ask. Some of these ideas are inspired by others that I will be referencing on AO3. This is my first time writing so much nsfw stuff, so this might seem a bit messy.  
> Please note I don't agree with smexy time with Alphinaud seeing as he is underaged, but it is something that I am curious about writing about.

**Estinien**

He prides himself in having a lot of self-control, of course you need to test it out for yourself. Estinien would have taken you once he was in the later stages of his recovery as thanks. He’ll have you seated on his waist, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and your fingers in his hair. Anyone coming in would have thought you had climbed on the bed to hug him. With his hands on your hips, he guides you to grind yourself on to him. You shudder at the length of erection press right against your core. Your smallclothes did little to help. You can feel the shockwave of his thrusts run straight through your core as if he is already pounding into you.

            “Do you feel that? Does it excite you to do this in broad daylight, where anyone can find us?”

Turn ons:

  * Clothes sex
  * Biting
  * Dry humping
  * Dirty talk



There’s a good chance that he won’t be doing outdoor sex, especially around areas where there is an abundance of dragon kind in the area. He’s grown up his enter life killing dragons and hating them, his instinct is to be on high alert.

**Aymeric**

You’ll find yourself in his bed, before you could even say ‘please’, the second he figures out that you were more than willing to join him. The first few times is very soft and vanilla, he wants to be able to appreciate you, your body, he likes to watch your reaction to each thing he does. He spends hours upon hours learning which touches and spots makes you completely melt. That’s when you will discover that he has quite the mouth on him, a politician with a silver tongue. His favorite distraction, since then, is to feel the squeeze of your thighs around his head as he laps up your juices from spilling onto his documents.

Turn ons and kinks:

  * Roleplay
  * Oral fixation
  * Restraints
  * Praise (both)



The second you say stop or no, he will immediately stop. He doesn’t want to push himself onto you in case you ever change your mind. The thought of doing something wrong, something that would drive you away scares him and he wants to fix whatever the mistake quickly. Even if there is a safe word intact, he will have to learn to get used to it first.

**Alphinuad**

This baby is new to everything. At the beginning, he is very flustered and stuttering. So much so that you will be the one taking the lead. He has done all the research he could without asking anyone else and going red over his face. But nothing is like the actual experience. He becomes overloaded with the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him. The softness, your tongue playing with the tip of his cock, pressing at his weak spot. He starts to mutter out pleads as he grips the back of your head with one hand, the other clutch around his pen. The pen digs deeper into the paper before being tossed aside. He smothers to muffle his loud, high pitched moan as he becomes unraveled by your mouth.

Turn ons:

  * Strip tease
  * Distracted
  * Hand/blowjobs
  * Vanilla



He needs to do extensive research first before you guys try anything, so he’s only has touched the surface on what kind of things you guys can do. There’s little chance of him getting into BDSM mainly because he lacks the experience as of right now. Plus, the idea of putting you and himself in pain scares him. 

**Haurchefant**

It would be easier to make a list of things he doesn’t like. He’s as eager in bed as he is out of it. After all you are being welcomed into his bedroom since you have first arrived at the camp. He gets pleasure from seeing you in pleasure. Not surprisingly, the ball starts rolling the second you agree to spar with him. The mix of adrenaline and your piercing gaze would have struck right through him. In the end, you have him on his knees in front of you, his sword thrown across the court with a powerful slash. Your pants fill the air as you start to return to your senses, the battle high leaves your body pulsing and aching. With expert hands, you guide the edge of the blade under his chin, tilting his head up for your eyes to lock. He lets out something between a gasp and a moan, a shudder ran through his body. Haurchefant starts are you though half lid eyes, unable to stop himself from licking his lips.

            “My dear, I believe that it’s time you take up on my offer.”

Turn on:

  * Worship (giving)
  * Discipline
  * Exhibitionism
  * Ear play



He’s open to everything; he doesn’t mind testing out new waters with you. He doesn’t mind having multiple partners if they’re someone that you both know well. The most is likely non-consensual related things like roleplay. He was taught to be a gentleman growing up, and for sure he won’t be hurting you if he can stop it.

**Thancred**

He is very suave with getting you in bed, after all it won’t be the first time he is bringing someone into bed. Most of the time he would be leading the intercourse. But overtime, you will start to take charge more often, each time it’s to get him to relax from being so wound up. Thancred would be the kind of person to give you sex toy and accessories as gifts, collars included. The first time he gifted you a collar, it was for you to wear. But with expert hands, you easily slip it onto him. A shudder runs up his spine as you tug on the loop meant for rope or a leash, perhaps this one looked a bit better than him.

Turn ons:

  * Collaring (receiving)
  * Clawing and biting (receiving)
  * Aphrodisiacs
  * Almost getting caught



He isn’t a fan of being fucked until his mind goes numb. A good part of it is because of what the Ascians have done to him. Having a good chunk of his memory gone makes him a bit wound up. He likes have as much of his memory intact as possible, especially when it’s with you.

**Cid**

I imagine that he likes to focus sole on one partner. Easier pleasure them to the point that they completely forget their name. He’s an icon before he defected, so it seems only natural that he can handle pleasure with the same ease as his machinery. He likes to watch you walk around with vibrators of his creation deep inside you. Watching your body suddenly stiffen up and go slack in his arms as the vibe pulls another orgasm out of you. He lets out a deep chuckle as your face pressed against his chest and collecting your breath to calm your heart. As soon as you let out a sigh of relief, the buzzing start back up dragging you right back to the edge again.

Turn on:

  * Sex toys
  * Teasing (both)
  * Long distance sex
  * Double Penetration



He does come off as a bit possessive during your sessions. Mainly because he doesn’t like the thought of someone else touching you. The idea is that with him solely focused on you, all the pleasure that you are receiving is coming from him and his inventions. The second someone else comes into the scene touching you, it breaks him out of focus and he feels the need to make it a competition.

**Hien**

Look at that mane and tell me that you won’t pull it at least once. Of course, he’ll let you if you can wrestle your way on top. He’s a growler. A deep rumble would come out from his chest as he becomes immerse in the feeling of you clenching him around his cock. He’s packing a lot of cum, more than anyone else on this list. If he could, he be more than happy to cum inside you. He’s intoxicated by the thought of pummeling into you, and filling you up with his cum. Then slowly pulling out of you, to watch it slowly spill out and run down your thighs.

Turn ons:

  * Hair pulling
  * Humor
  * Multiple orgasms
  * Creampie / Cumplay



He’s bit old fashion when it comes to sex toys, why use them when he is already equipped with everything he needs to make sure that your mind is blown by the end. 

But he’s not old fashion on the use of sex as a stress reliever, he understands that casual sex can become addictive.

**G’raha Tia**

The first few times was awkward, but the both of you are quick learners so the ease of it start to come naturally to you. You’re quick to find out that he’s loud and fidgety. He has a hard time keeping his moans and gasp from coming out. He starts to get louder once you start to stroke his tail, and wrapping your fingers around the base would send shivers through his entire body. You have to start finding creative ways to dampen the sound. First few times, he’s biting down on his fist, his shirt, clenching his teeth. It doesn’t do much because he curls up completely as he cums. At the end, he would be overwhelmed by the pleasure that would pull the loudest, toe curling moan before collapsing in exhaustion.

Turn ons:

  * Worship (both)
  * Pillow prince
  * Pampering
  * Tail pulling



He’s very against having sex in specific areas, like the tower or a library. These places hold a special place in his heart, a place to learn and relax. To him, having sex in such locations just seems shallow if not a bit heartless. At most he’ll be willing to try in a section that nobody goes to or he doesn’t like. But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to get distracted the second a book he was looking for comes into view. The tower is a piece of historical work that his family is attached to, it’s almost like a family heirloom. ~~Though the idea of having sex on that throne has occurred to him.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric’s kinks inspiration: The Mad Dinner Party by WonderMint  
> Thancred’s kinks inspiration: FF14 Fill Collection by dazzler


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, you will have to leave

**Aymeric**  

Sometimes your companions hate it when you say that you say your good byes. The man has the most elaborate way to saying thank you that you have ever seen, it’s even worst on paper. Usually the conversation between the both of you are long. He’ll ask you about where you are heading to and listen  intensely  as you explain the situation. He could even offer a solution that may make it easier for you. Of course, you would refuse, this is not his battle to fight. 

You stood alone in his office, there’s a comfortable silence when you entered the room. He looks up at you from his paperwork and flash you his famous smile and welcomes you close in front of his desk. Aymeric knows well why you were here. Your eyes would lock with each other as you both move in front of his desk, standing in front of each other. There’s a warmth in his eyes only for you. He bows down to you as whispering his thanks in a deep hushed voice, lacing together his thanks. A hand reach out to you, taking your hand and bringing it up to his lips. He presses a soft, delicate kiss on the back of your hand. His eyes closing as he breaths the scent emitting from your skin. He peeks at you through his long lashes, the light blue colors glowing brighter than ever. Another kiss on your knuckle. Another on your finger. The last one at the tips. 

> “Please, tell me when you come back. Would you like to have another dinner?” 

**Estinien**

He’s not a kind of person to make a big deal about small matters, but  subtly  is also not his thing either. No big dramatic goodbyes, not even a word most of the time. He’s gone by the time you should leave. But he is there. He watches you from the distance. Part of it is because he wants to keep the harsh front he has that everyone knows about. Another part is for his own restraint. He knows he’ll do something rash at the thought of you leaving. Of course, he will never admit to that. You can sense that you are being watched at least.  

He watched as you look around the plaza, watching people move back and forth. Alphinaud stands not far from you, his impatient can  be felt  from the distance. Estinien could almost imagine the childish chatter he would be making with you. Complaints about the cold and how they should hurry off to where ever they need to be. The thought of it almost caused the edge of his lips to curl up. He watches as you turn towards the giant aetheryte and reach out. Estinien touch his cheek, where you have kissed not too long ago, and whispers out.

> “I’ll pay you back”

Before you disappear completely, he watches as you whip and look up at the roof of where he was standing. He sucks in a sudden breath. You were looking at him. 

**Thancred**

Thancred likes to toss jokes back and forth with you as you prepare to leave. Often it’s about some of the things that you have done. About all the people that you wooed, or even the things that might keep you there and away from everyone. But between all the jokes he feels insecure about you leaving. He knows the feeling of overworking the best, he doesn't want you to go through the same thing. After Ul’dah, he starts to make you promise to never disappear on him, on them.

Thancred nudge your shoulders as you finish your goodbyes with the others. He gives you a cheeky grin, and asks you if you’re ready for you next grand adventure. 

“Going off to charm more people? Don’t be stealing my job now”

He makes sure that you’re stocked with potions and even have Y’shtola had given you a checkup. Who only shakes her head, telling him that he’s been asking her to fifth time. She looks at you, giving you a look you can only understand to be a ‘Can you believe him?’. He pouts as you two share a look. Whining about how the both of you are bullying him. Bringing his hand behind your back, he guides you outside to where Alphinaud was waiting for you. His laughter starts to die out as he peeks at the small sleeping Elezen. He whispers under his breath for you to hear.  

“Hey, don’t go anywhere we can’t help you okay?”

**G’raha Tia**

He comes off professional, almost a bit distant. A quick shake of the hand, as he thanks you for helping him clear out all the monsters and enemies. He doesn’t like it when you leave, but he prefers to keep that thought to himself. Because he feels as if he would be burden you with his feelings when there are lives of others at stake. You can often tell before you leave that there are things that he wants to say. His ears seem to twitch and flicker back and forth to show his inner turmoil, but he won’t ever express it.

He completely understands that you had other things to do. Other people to save, other things to destroy. But there’s an ache in him that grows whenever you turn to leave the group. A lonely ache that is there even when he  is surrounded by  other students, whom would be happy to occupy his time. No one fills the void and remove the ache better than you. G’raha knows what this feeling is; he doesn’t need a doctor to tell him that he’s love-struck by the Warrior of Light. He eyes you as you chat to Cid about some of the progress that he has made on understanding how to control the tower. The sight of you took his breath away. The amusement on in your eyes glow accented by the crystals that surround the area. Your hand reaching up to brush away strands of your hair.  Silently , he vows. While he can’t have you to himself, he will at least make you proud of being with him. In the year that the gates open again, he perhaps will be worthy to stand next to you. 

**Cid**

He often has to detangle himself from his work first after someone reminds him that you will be leaving. Which then he would hurry as fast as possible to where you are to say goodbye. Teddy bear hugger, will pick you up if he could and squeeze you as hard as he can. Watch out he comes at you with full force, and it might hurt the second he crashes into you. Overtime you get used to it, but he changes sides. It made some of his hugs  nearly  fatal when you are still injured. Cid does allow you to recover from his first hug before going in for the second one, usually it’s much softer. Like you’re getting wrapped in a cloud and a blanket. It’s almost like he’s trying to squeeze in as much affection as possible with the time you both have before you leave.

He pretty much tackles you in his hurry to tell you goodbye. Sometimes you’ll find yourself hoisted off the ground and a pair of arms crushing your arms to your sides. He seems to tighten his hold on you when you attempt to squirm out of his hold. Like he wants to keep you right where you are through sheer strength alone. It is not until you let out a wheeze of breath that he drops you back on your feet. But he keeps a grip on your shoulders, allowing you to take a quick breath before pulling you back in for another one. The second felt intimate, this feels more like a plead, a question for you to stay. A question that he knows the answer to. Cid has his arms around your shoulder. He press you against him so that you rest your head on his shoulder allowing you to catch a scent of his hair. Once again, the both of you will  be forced  to pull away for you to board the ship. His hand still on your shoulder, giving you a couple pats before you leave with a smile. He’s confident that you will come back in one piece.

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud is rarely not by your side unless you’re off going to tackle a primal or he has become wrapped up in politics. In the latter, he’s often too distanced other than to tell you goodbye. But with the former, he will always thank you for doing what he is having you do. He has confidence that you can take anything. It was only after what happened in Ul’dah that his thanks have become sincerer. 

He could only  be described  as fidgety when you strap down and inspect your gear. He’s been checking it for any scratches for the fifth time now. You are starting to wonder if you should ask someone to restrain him so that you can go ahead with the plan. The smallest of nicks seems to sends him right over the edge and demanding you to get a mender. While you understand his concern, you don’t see a need to be sending your gear to the menders for a small cut on the sleeve. Especially when it will get cut up again as soon as you enter battle. You take your chest piece from his hands and strap it on to yourself. Once you strap your weapon onto your back, you reach out to him. You rub the top his head, messing up his hair and braid. He lets out a sound of annoyance, pushing your hair away and attempting to brush his messy hair back into place. The other Scions look on and snicker between themselves about his look as you stroll past them. He has done his job in the meetings, now it’s yours to finish it in the battlefield.

**Haurchefant**

He’s the most theatrical with his goodbyes than anyone else. It makes him more than happy for you to leave here with a warm heart and smile. Haurchefant would give you a hug, wrapping his arms around you after you tell him where you’re planning to head. He makes sure that you are always welcomed here no matter how long you’ve been away. He looks forward to the day you return to the camp and tell him the stories and the things you’ve witness. 

He passes you yet another mug of hot chocolate. You  gratefully  accept to ward off the cold of the snow storm outside. The thought of getting frostbitten to no end sends a bad shudder up your spine. Nesting the drink in your hands, you feel the warmth of it seep through your gloves. Warming the palms of your hands and spreading to the tips of your fingers. He muses that he would be happy to warm you himself if you had the time to join him in bed. Giving you a dreamy look as his bright eyes rack up and down your figure. Flashing you a cheeky grin as he finds out that he  was caught . Brushing some of the drink left on your lips, he whispers to you.  

_“Remember, you are always welcome here. I’ll be more than happy to welcome you with a warm drink and a warm hearth.”_  

**Hien**  

He knows that you must take a long journey to meet up with him. When you leave, he makes sure that you have the best and safest journey back. Whether it’s to ensure that the boat trip you take is the safest but fastest one, or to pay for your ride home. Your goodbyes are always brief; he is in a hurry to rebuild and you are in a hurry to save the world. But the looks and feelings that come across when you lock eyes. His admiration and trust makes your leave a bit sweeter.

It’s a celebration when you come, and a celebration when you leave. The people of Doma is more than happy to celebrate you as their hero. As you start to head back to Eorzea, child and elders alike would stop you in your path to give you gifts. Wild flowers from kids, and an assortment of trinkets and food from the elders. By the time you even get to your destination, your arms and bag filled. It’s an amusing sight to see for Hien and Yugiri, they know you didn’t have the heart to regret gifts. But they can’t help to laugh as you struggle not to keep everything in your grip. Hien reach out and help you tuck everything you could into your bag. Sometimes pulling more things out to place it into your chocobo saddle bag. With everything secure, he takes a step back for you to check the load. With a gentle smile on his face, he bids you farewell.

_“Come back soon.”_


	8. Kissing! *chu chu*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's there not to love about some kisses?

**Aymeric**

He enjoys giving you kisses! Aymeric considers it to be a private and personal affair, there’s a high chance that you’ll be kissing when it’s just the both of you. He likes giving a series of pecks in a short period that makes you feel light and giddy. He gets lost in the moment when you’re around, forgetting that there are people on the other side waiting.

He leans on the edge of his desk as he’s pulling you close. His hands gently cupping your cheeks, fingers tracing the line of your jaw. He peeks at you through half lid eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he holds you still. He doesn’t make the first move, the tension between the two of you grows with each shared breath. His bright blue eyes plead to yours, as if you are holding his life in your hands. You likely are. With a small nod, he starts with one side of your cheek, edging his way towards the center. His thumb lightly rubs the apple of your cheek. When the both of you finally pull away. He presses his forehead against yours, his entire face beams at you with the radiance of the sun. a smile tugging on his lips as he reaches for your hand.

**G’raha Tia**

He doesn’t care much about PDA if you’re not distracting anyone. He does get a bit needy when you haven’t kissed him for a while and would start demanding attention. He’ll lean close to you and rub his head against you. You’ll have to watch his ears and tail to read his mood, the closer you are to him the more his tail would sway and whip. He does his best to hide it but anyone who can read body language knows he always wants to  kiss you.

He’ll gratefully lean into you for a kiss, chest to chest, both of your hands laced together. He leans farther into you; you can feel the light brush of wind from his ears joyfully wiggling at the top of his head. A feeling of something brushing against your wrist and waist, nearly rouses you from his soft, sweet lips. His tail moves to loosely wrap itself around you again, G’raha seem to take no notice at all. A rumble starts to fill your chest, the sound of it slowly growing deeper, stronger, and louder. He is _ purring _ .

**Alphinaud**

He can’t do more than a peck without turning into a tomato. His cheeks would already be blooming just at the thought of kissing you. Alisaie, Krile, even Lyse take every chance they get to poke fun at him about the vast shades he turns. Alphinaud keeps his kisses short and sweet. Only because he can only keep his composure for so long, before he needs to leave and scream about it into his pillow.

He calls you to run through the ‘battle plan’, which is his way of saying ‘I want to kiss you’. He rushes into the kiss, grabbing you by your top and pulling you to meet him in the middle. Your teeth bump into each other, noses pressed making it hard to breath. Even then he only manages to kiss at the edge of your lips. You work with it, bringing your hand up to cup his face. With just a tilt of the head, you lead him into a proper kiss. By the time you leave, his thoughts, and lips are tingling with the taste of you.

**Thancred**

He likes to tease you, leaning in to kiss you only to pull you away at the last minute. Thancred would laugh at the faces you make before finally kissing you properly. He has a small fear inside his heart, that people who knew him would see the both of you and deem him unworthy. He doesn’t want to stain your reputation with the public because of the type of lifestyle he lived before. Which makes him careful with how much affection he shows you in public.

The music fills the air as you watch civilians stroll past you, arm in arm. Thancred has invited you to the festival in Ul’dah. Young girls dressed up chase each other, as the singing voice of the Songbirds echo off the stones. Young girls who recognize you from stories begin to surround you. They had asked you to join them when Thancred decided to step in and whisk you away into the shadows. Pressed between his chest and the wall, Thancred traps you with his arms. Before you can say a word, he starts pressing desperate kisses on your lips. Each one barely giving you time to breath. With every kiss, he pulls away to check the surroundings before diving back into your lips.

**Haurchefant**

He’ll kiss you as often as he can. Leaving? Goodbye kiss! Just got back? Kisses to warm you up! It’s one of his many ways to show that he loves and appreciates you for who you are. He doesn’t care if everyone else cringes over how much affection and pick up lines he is throwing your way. He’ll keep doing it anyways if it makes you laugh. He has perfected kissing you, he knows how to catch you off guard even if it’s right in the middle of training.

The sunlight pours from the window. The light strong enough that the glare of it bore through your eyelids. As you return to the waking world, you shift away from the warmth. While rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you instinctively reach out for your gear. But the arm that’s wrapped around you, pulls you away from the edge back to the center of the bed. The Elezen pulls you into his chest, pressing a tired kiss onto your forehead then your lips. A short, sweet kiss to start the day. Yet the mumbling he makes, the slow pauses he takes before kissing you again has you pausing. Today can wait a bit longer.

 

**Estinien**

He’s the kind to grumble about having to give you kisses. But that doesn’t mean he hates them. He prefers to surprise you with them instead. It’s a satisfying feeling to him to pull you into a kiss and leave you stunned and blushing with embarrassment. The first time he did it in front of Alphinaud, the poor boy nearly keeled over in a heart attack.

It took you ages to convince him to come see you off at the proper place. Not including the countless times you scaled the Ishgardian towers to chase him off the roofs. Even now you still have to drag him from his hiding place to the middle of the square. After he grunts out a bitter goodbye, you turn to leave, only to make it an arms length away. He grabs you by the elbow, using his momentum to pull you into his chest. He easily lines himself up for the hit; your lips falling in perfect line with his. You both pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy. The sound of a body hitting the ground draws your attention to the now red Alphinaud.

**Hien**

Culture wise he won’t be kissing you in public since he sees it as a private affair. But he understands that you’re from a distant land where kissing in public isn’t as bad as his elders make it out to be. He does attempt to adjust to your view of it, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek when you’re in private. But at least he is more than willing to hold your hand whenever he can.

The second the both of you are out of sight, he picks you up by your legs and hoists you into the air. He laughs as you grip his shoulders and head to remain steady, and bounces you in his arms. The burst of giggles finally dies down when he sets you down again. His arm wrapped around your waist and his hand cupping your cheek. With a smile, as bright as the sun, he leans in to give you your kiss. You could feel everything he wants to say through it. A worry, a longing, and most of all a burst of happiness with you back right next to him.

**Cid**

Expert kisser, he has the experience that comes with age. If you’re inexperienced with it, then he likes to blow you away by the sheer force of it. His kisses are heated, tugging at your clothes, hair, and lips. But most of the time, they’re quick ‘goodbye’ kisses. Like when you’re going to face Omega, he knows that you would come out triumphant.

It was a miracle that you both found time together, he even sent a letter to ask for your time in Idyllshire. Within seconds of arriving, you were both in the air on his airship heading to the Churning Mists. The jagged landscape, the fading ruins that’s half buried into the land stood out as you pass. Cid finally stops in front of the Sohr Khai. The sun had started to set in the distance, showering everything with a golden light. The both of you lean on the edge of the ship, he wraps his arm around your shoulder as you watch the sunset. Turning to lock eyes with him, you stare intensely waiting to see who will make the first move. He leans in, lips pausing inches from yours before softly pressing them together. Your first kiss sets all your nerves running, like a huge weight had finally fallen off. He lets you go, allowing you to take a deep breath while his arm falls around your waist. This time you don't hesitate to kiss back.

 


	9. Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request hcs for the boys? Like, each of them reacting to a kid calling the WoL mother but the WoL is just the kid's mentor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been slow about posting! I've been hit with a lot of work for college and that takes priority!

**Alphinaud**

He starts to freak out, because by Sevens, you have a kid! He’s gaping at you the entire time like a fish. It takes a while for him to wrap his head around the fact that there is someone calling you mom. Alphinaud will start firing questions left and right, ‘why were you hiding this from him?’ It takes a while for you to even calm him down enough to answer some of his questions. After explaining the situation, he’ll at least calm himself down. But the thought of you being a mother, especially to his children start to roll in his head.

Alphinaud was doing his best to keep his jealousy in check. But he couldn’t help the feelings from rising higher and higher in his chest. The Au Ra orphan had been following you everywhere around the Scion’s headquarters. Most of the time, they’re waiting outside to follow you to your next assignment. But after sitting out there for a week, everyone felt right to simply allow the lad inside. Even treating him like a new Scion. Alphinaud seems to be the only one unnerved by him. The young Au Ra was 13, three years younger than himself but he  _ towers  _ over Alphinaud. For someone who is older and more experienced, Alphinaud feels envious that he is not treated as seriously. 

**Aymeric**

Aymeric is curious, from all the tales he has heard not one mention that you were with a child. There’s a small part of him that worries for the child, another curious. Perhaps you were hiding them to keep them safe from danger, or it’s a part of your past that you don’t want people to know about. He offers to house the child in Ishgard while you’re away before you could even correct his assumption.Within seconds, he ushers you both into his office, away from prying eyes and gossiping lip. In the end, he is supportive of you becoming a mentor, but you’re going to have to answer a lot of questions about how this came to be.

He smiled as a small child comes running up to you. Her clean clothes is a sign that she’s not from the Brume. But the simpleness of the clothes shows that she’s not from an important house. _ At least not one he is currently aware of _ . When she looked up, greeting you in such a cheery tone that he nearly missed the fact that this child is calling you,  _ mother _ . Looking down at her from his desk, he can see that she was nervous. She was hiding behind your leg much like any child would. Aymeric waves her closer. She looks up to lock eyes with you, a quick nod of your head says that it’s alright. If only you could have taken a picture of the look on her face when he unveiled his hidden stash of sweets in front of her.

**Thancred**

He’s seen you walking around with a herd of children, mainly those he recognized from the local orphanage. Because of that he doesn’t question why you have so many kids calling you mother. It seemed only natural when you spend your free time taking minor tasks and helping others. It’s quite a sight to see a group of children follow you around like ducklings to their mother. Of course, he won’t tell anyone, especially you that he knows.

The child had wandered up to you when you met up with Thancred in Ul’dah’s marketplace. Thancred was a bit wary, the small young ones are often experts at pickpocketing. But he didn’t expect this one to grab the back of your coat, yanking at it to get your attention. Which is probably why he finds himself in an alleyway, surrounded by your group of misfits. You had asked him to keep them busy while you ran your errand. But their dead stares up at him, made him regret agreeing to such a feat. With most of his ‘skills’ leaning more towards a mature audience, he lets out a hum about what to do. Perhaps now is a good time to learn how to juggle knives.

**G’raha Tia**

G’raha became interested. He had noticed a kid following you, mimicking your actions. The child was here before following their parents around. Hearing them call you mother only brings out a laugh from him. He likes watching the child follow your every step. As soon as you've returned from another adventure, they become attached to you. He wholeheartedly believes that you would make the best mentor.

He takes on the duties of babysitting when you’re away. He’s better at putting kids to sleep with stories than he is at entertaining them in the day time. G’raha is the best at telling bedtime stories. A picture book spread out on his lap, arms waving widely in the air, and his voice changing with each character. Sometimes he’ll tell stories about you instead, the child gets what they want after all. He tells them about the events of the tower. Just to watch them run around the ruins of his ancestors pointing at all the places where you have left your mark. But once the story is over and done, his voice can calm and soothe them, lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

**Haurchefant**

If the title fazed him, he didn’t allow it to show. The surprised look on his face melted into an adoring smile at the sight of the child. You can only watch as he introduces himself and becomes fast friends. Before you know it, the both of them were pelting you with snowballs, starting an all out brawl. Easily, the child would have revealed that you have taken them as your student. The look of awe in his eyes directed towards you fills you with pride and joy.

Haurchefant seems to take care of the child as easily as he picks up a sword. The both of you were alerted when a child was seen; running across the Bridge and heading in the direction of the camp. They were caught by the patrol guards and brought in front of you. They burst into tears, wailing and sobbing as they cling to your pant leg. They didn’t want you to go. Haurchefant easily pick them up into his arms, seating them on his hip. He’ll wipe away their tears, and offer them hot chocolate. He can wait until they’re done crying to talk things out. Every trouble they voice, he would acknowledge and answer to the best of his ability. He understands the fear of you never returning, but they have your word and trust that you will keep it. Haurchefant would have turned their attention to their actions. They are so brave and quick! Being able to make it across the long bridge and figuring out where you were. With a few small jokes, the air lightens up. He would have been a perfect father.

**Hien**

If he was making forward advances towards you, he would back away. Doman tradition states that a couple needs to be married for them to have a child. So all he sees that he is in love with a married woman. Hien would have internalized all his panic. Wondering about all the signals and gestures that you had been giving each other. Was it simple flirting or were you actually looking for something more? He then distanced himself from you. As a sign of respect for your ‘husband'. With the world demanding your attention, you rarely get a chance to explain. It wasn’t until you had him pinned into a corner that he realized his misunderstanding.

He’s an amazing role model already. Seeing that he already has a lot of young Domans looking up to him and wanting to play. Another addition wouldn’t change much. If anything the young child has more friends now! Anyone watching the both of you walk around Doma would see a group of tiny soldiers trying to sneak around. You could only watch as a clutter of ‘ninjas’ rush in to swamp Hien, all clambering around his feet and up his body. He lets out a chuckle, staggering to keep his balance at the new weight on his shoulders. A quick look you exchanged says that you will have to discuss things at a later time. Right now you have a squadron of children who demands both your attention and a showcase of skill.

**Cid**

Cid drops everything in his hands in shock. It doesn’t matter if it’s the most valuable thing in the world, or a delicate energy source only he was allowed to handle. He would stare at the child, searching his memory to see if he recognized any of their features on someone else. That adventurer that you have mentioned, but you didn’t seem interested in them.  _ Wait, how long has it been? _ He becomes hyper aware of the fact that he hasn’t left the shop for quite a bit, and wonders for a second if he had missed out on a few years of action.

He’s not used to handling children. To have one running around his workshop, putting themself in danger causes him a lot of stress. He finds that he likes the ones that would sit still quietly so that he could work. The best he can do to entertain them, is to make small toys for them to try out. But he does enjoy the curious ones too. They could ask what he is doing, and he would be there to explain the function of every piece he is using. If they’re interested enough he would offer to teach them. Starting with small devices, like doorbells and move up to wind-up dolls.

**Estinien**

He had an iron grip on you and a stare that would have killed Nidhogg from its intensity. He’ll spit out one question after another like you were being interrogated. Even if you're both right in the middle of the marketplace. The mention of mentorship makes him scruff. You’re already shoulder deep in responsibilities and here you are taking in more. This time using your free time to teach the art of combat. He doesn't protest against the idea of handing down combat styles, especially ones used by you. He feels as if he has to be around to scare people away from taking advantage of you.

Everyone is aware that Estinien is blunt and forward. More often than not, he'll bring someone to tears with a few snappy comments if he feels like it. Plenty of times people might fire something back at him or simply tolerate him. Alphinaud being the former, you being the latter. What he didn’t expect is to come across a child who could and would throw as much fire back in his face. The frail looking Elezen barely reaching his chest, but they stand between the both of you . Their fist clenched at their side, an angry scowl to match the redness growing on their face. He glances between you and the child, your hand gripping their shoulder. Perhaps he needs to reconsider his words. Unless, he plans to be spread all over the ground.


	10. Request: Showering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ooh, seeing the bunny in the tub got me thinking: what would the boys be like in the bath/shower (singing, 5sec showers, long baths) and what would they be like if they shared a bath with their s/o (splashy, handsy, sexy, bubbles everywhere?!?!)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started out cute and ended up being lewd.  
> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me

**Aymeric**

Baths are one of the few places that he gets time to himself. Aymeric strategically plans his showers, especially if he knows someone troublesome will come by later, that he can hopefully avoid. After all, no one would come knocking at his bathroom door unless it’s an emergency. Sometimes he brings a book with him to read in the bath and gets too caught up to notice the water turn cold. He was born with that flawless hair; he can’t help you achieve nice hair even if he tries.

A warm bubble bath in a tub that can fit the both of you. Rose petals covering the surface, enough to cover your modesty. Soft, slow music fills the room from an orchestrion in the corner. Candles lining the walls gives the room a warm glow. You look up to match his eyes. His intense blue eyes glow in the dim light, smiling down brightly at you and brimming with childlike joy. Aymeric had handed you the bottle to check, opening it in front of you to ensure that you know it’s safe. He presses a goblet of wine in your palm, and a kiss on your lips. The night was spent within arm’s reach, in hush whispers and delicate kisses.

**Estinien**

He has mastered the art of speed showering. He acts like a cat in water, hopping in and out so fast that you wonder if he even got wet. The only sign of it is his wet hair, which makes you a bit envious. Estinien’s secret to having his flowy, silky hair is absolutely nothing. His routine is shampoo, brush, and air dry. Horrible advice from someone who can’t get sick from the cold. He will track water everywhere and will not care.

Sleepy morning showers happen often when he is traveling with you. It seems almost natural. The cold water running down from your head. Waking you up for another day of fighting, ducking, and kissing the dirt. The sound of the door swinging open, followed by slow footsteps alerts you to his presence. A warm hand grasps your waist, a kiss pressed against the side of your head. He leans into you, covering you from all of the water. His warmth erased all your efforts of waking up in the cold shower. It eases you into a sense of calming embrace that stays with you for the rest of the day. It makes you feel safer, more assured than most days.

**Thancred**

After what happened in Ul’dah, he decided to stop taking advantage of private showers. He hums and sings the latest ballad songs, sometimes making his own versions. He loves scented soaps; his favorite smell is eucalyptus or sandalwood. You can tell that he was around when the bathroom always smells like a spa afterwards. He’s another person to look out for in your plan on showering in the morning.

It’s the first time you saw him without his eyepatch. The both of you have stripped down everything,  and climbed into the tub. Except for his eyepatch. He joked before that the ladies like it,  _ but in the bath, really _ ? Thancred pouts at you as he peels off the wet cloth, tossing it on top of a pile of clothes. The near white shine of his exposed eye caught yours, the long silver hair falling in front of his face. He brings his hand up to brush his hair back, and you finally get to see his face clearly. The goatee aged him, along with the tan he’s gotten from running around in the Dravanian Forelands. But the boyish charms are still there. Especially in his smile as he blows bubbles into your face.

**G’raha Tia**

Most cats don’t mix well with water. But he surprisingly does. After each expedition, he enjoys taking a long, hot shower to wash off a layer the dirt and cobwebs. He likes to blow bubbles with the soap and water, then watch them float around the room. He’s secretly the person who’s using up all the hot water. G’raha has overheard a few people complaining about the lack of hot water after his baths, but he never realized that they were complaining about him. If anything, he gets back even earlier to get to the hot water.

The showers with you are a lot more playful, he likes to get his tail completely wet and flick it in your direction. You would splash him back with a wave to his face. The bath will quickly dissolve into a splash fest and lots of wasted water. When there isn’t splash fest, he likes to play with your hair. His favorite thing is to make vague shapes and poorly imitate people's voices. His favorite is to do arguments between Cid and Nero. He prefers to play Nero. Straightening his entire body to look down at you and declare in a mocking tone how much smarter he is. As Cid, you debunk every theory he has.

**Cid**

How long he takes depends on what happens in the shower. Most days he’s a busy enough that he’s in a hurry to wash up and get back to work. Other days when there isn’t a lot happening, he would stand under the shower for hours brainstorming. Twice an idea has sent him scrambling out of the tub so fast that he almost hit his head. Jessie nearly got a heart attack when she found him in the workshop with only a towel around his waist. Since then she had forced him to keep a pen and paper in the bathroom for emergencies.

Most of the time he’s too fast to even spend time with you in there. The few times you do is when his mind was still back in the workshop. As you wash up, he doesn’t make a single sound. He runs his hand down your sides, cracking a small smile at the sound of your giggling. But all he sees is his current project in front of him. He gives your hip a squeeze before exploring forward. Tracing circles with his thumb, dragging the tips of his fingers across your stomach. Cid plants kisses at the top of your head, while mumbling about what parts could be wrong. While his mind has already left, his body stays to remind you of his love

**Alphinaud**

Do you want to shower in the morning? Good luck with that. Alphinaud takes so much time to get ready. You understand why Alisae showers at night now. He takes time to perfectly braid his hair, to tame his mess of a bedhead. There’s a few times you could hear him practicing his conversations in there. Mocking something that was said to him, only to respond angrily with something that he would never say in person. It’s adorable. Unfortunately, Primals wait for no one, not even a singing Alphinaud.

The first bath the two of you had together was awkward and tense. Alphinaud was red from the tip of his ears to his shoulders and most likely down past his chest. You can’t tell if it’s from being right next to you, or the water was simply a bit too hot for him. It takes a few more times for him to relax in the bath, with your washing his back and long hair. He would whine and complain quietly, pouting as if you were treating him like a child. But any protest would stop when you ease his tense shoulders with a firm squeeze. After the first time, he’s been persistent at getting you to massage his back again, and perhaps letting him return the favor.

* * *

**Warning: The following content can be considered Explicit**  

**Haurchefant**

He’s a soaker, a nice long dip in the hot tub to wear off the last of the cold from his bones. Haurchefant knows when it's the best time to get out of the water before it gets too cold. The cold water doesn’t affect him; he does endurance training in his small clothes whenever he can at camp. He shares the showers with all the other knights in the camp, he mainly use the cold water. Haurchefant only use the warm waters when there’s a large snow storm happening outside. Paired with a cup of hot chocolate, it makes for the best combination before sleep.

Haurchefant withdraws his fingers from inside you. He press your back against the cold wall, lifting your legs to wrap around him. He presses kisses against your lips to smother the gasp and moans. You could feel the tip of his dick poking at your entrance. He leans forward, his lips kissing at your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders. His body trembles under you. The pleading eyes, lips always asking first no matter how often you’ve done it. A shudder runs through him when you say,  _ yes _ .

He easily slips inside with the help of the water and lube. The sound of his skin against yours fill the room, bounce off the walls, getting louder with every thrust. The shower running its steaming water down upon you both seems to only slightly muffle it. Every movement sending ripples of pleasure to the tips of your toes to your ears. Your arms wrap tightly around his neck, one hand urging him to meet your lips. A tight knot form at the pit of your stomach, tightening as moments pass. As you finally release, he lets out a final groan, pulling out and painting your stomach with his cum. The shower continues to run; the water has long turn cold and washing away the evidence of what happened.

**Hien**

He has a ritual for winding down. Cold shower first, then a soak in the tub to ease his muscles. He takes good care of stretching out and massaging his muscles to make sure that they aren’t overworked. Being the prince of Doma, he does get access to a private bath but he doesn’t  use it often. While it is a private bath, he doesn’t get a lot of privacy in there. Yuguri and her shinobis are stationed around the areas when they can because he’s exposed to attacks.

He took advantage of the privacy that he is granted with you around. The both of you have showered and meet in his private hot spring. He has you sit on the edge of the spring with a towel tightly wrapped around your body. Hien would start by your feet. He applies firm but gentle pressure at the bottom of them. Every time you attempt to jerk away he lets out a tiny chuckle. He starts to work up to your calf giving it a kiss, before he begins to massage away the tight muscles. Once done with both sides, he lifts your legs to his shoulders. Beginning from your knees, he nips at your inner thigh, each one getting harder. By the time he was inches from your core, a line of hickies are blooming in his wake.

He blows a breath of air into your heated core before leaning in to kiss it, already wet with your fluid. Hien tests your limits by taking long, slow strokes of his tongue. Focusing each suck and kiss in the areas where he can feel your thighs tighten around his head. Every flick of the tongue is heated, wet and soft against you. It makes you weak in the knees but you can’t help but want more, you want him deeper.

Your hand finally reaches out to rake through his hair, urging him to drive his tongue inside you. The second he does draws a small cry from you, urging him on. He pulls away to focus on your other spots. Kissing, sucking, and flicking them with his tongue until you could feel yourself completely wet with your fluid. Using that to his advantage, he easily slides his fingers home. Carefully, he explores with the tip of his finger, starting with one before he adds another. 

Hien traces around your entrance, teasing it with shallow sliding. Slowly, he starts to explore inside you, feeling your every reaction with his iron grip on your thigh. Then he brushes past a spot that causes you to buck against his mouth. He took advantage of it with ease only learnt on the battlefield. Simultaneously sucking and pressing against the spot in the steady rhythm, and brought you over the edge. So quickly that you lost control of yourself, your voice, your body.

When you finally came to, you were panting. Your nerves tingling at every breeze. Hien now sits beside you, supporting your body against his. Something tells you this is only the beginning.


	11. Request: Mute!WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I plz request hcs for the usual husbands if their s/o is mute?

**Alphinaud**

It took him ages to realize that you were mute. The first time he met you, he had nearly forgotten you were there  because of how quiet you were. He wondered if you walked right out of the stories to play the role of the silent and strong hero.  in fact some of the strange motions you have made to him and others was sign language. He launches himself into studying sign language. He buys every possible book that would show him, spending time watching your hands. Over time you start to notice that he was making small gestures of certain things that he was saying. You could barely suppress laughter as he accidentally signed something vulgar.

As the chocobo starts its slow trek back to Mor Dhona, you and Alphinaud seat next to each other. With familiar ease, he pulls out a sketchbook from his bag. The leather cover is clearly beaten and battered, edges curling in on themselves. He flips to the latest page filled with his chicken scratches along with your own handwriting. Before pulling out a pencil, he brings up his hands and starts to spell out letters to you. A simple greeting followed by a question. You watch as his hands shake and pause in hesitation as he considers the next gesture he needs to do. But seeing him determined to learn, to improve his fluency fills you with a lightness. It’s rare to come across someone who is willing to study the language, much less someone as busy as he is. He brings up his fist, slowly he raises his thumb, pointy and pinkie finger. A red blush color bloom on the pale skin of his cheek as looks away, stuttering for you to forget whatever he has done.

**Estinien**

He seems to understand you better than anyone without a single sound. The both of you can stare into each other and have an entire conversation before anyone would notice. You would have told people that he has expressive eyes, that they show what he thinks and feels. But no one you know would be willing to look in the eye of a scowling Estinien. You noticed that he starts to remove his helmet more often when you are around. That's when you come to realize that he does small things to help you out. He’s often stepping in to talk to strangers to get the information you need, or to scare them off. Usually that ends up with him putting himself physically between you and the others.

He grumbles again. A tight grip of his helmet under his arm, tells you that he's annoyed. With a light touch of your hand, he seems to ease up a bit. You glance at his face; he stares back at you and lets out a sigh. His eyes and the dark circles under them tells you that he’s tired. ‘ _ Don’t tell them, _ ’ They whisper, ‘ _ Don’t tell those two. _ ’ The worried look you sent him makes him roll his eyes. He lets out a huff as he straightens up, tossing another piece of wood into the makeshift fire pit. You wave off Alphinaud’s curious look. Not long after Alphinaud and Ysayle retire to bed, leaving the both of you to keep watch in silence. In the silence the both of you talk to each other, the eyes truly the windows to the soul. Small gestures dismiss most of your questions, ones too personal, too complex to simply say with a look. At least not out in public. Silence can be deafening but the air between you was light and buzzing with a conversation.

**Thancred**

He’s among the first of the Scion to note your quiet demeanor. Thancred is naturally curious of the way you behave. Occasionally, he would make jokes about your quietness. But would never force you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with. He figured you acted more like Y’shtola more than Yda, someone simply reserved and thoughtful. And as someone who likely has a much stronger punch than the both combined, he doesn’t push you into speaking. There’s a guilt that he carries from when he first met you, when he thought that you were scheming something against them. He makes up for it by helping you out more often. He struggles at first to understand you, but over time it becomes almost second nature like his flirting. Usually it’s offering to help you with a mission he knows would require you to talk with someone. Thancred also does what he can to ensure that you would have food and drinks you enjoy. 

After recruiting you into the Scions, he is curious. Most members would at least utter a few words to Minfilia, or respond to Tataru’s bright welcome at the door. But not a word escapes you. He followed you throughout Ul’dah, a small itch in him tells him to investigate further. He tried to reason with himself for why he was tracking you.  _ Potential outside motive, learning your habits or what kind of person you are _ . By following you from a distance without telling you. Y’shtola would be shaking her head at him back at the headquarters. But he stays on your track, slipping in between the locals and refugees. You made it  back to the Adventurer’s Guild, and not a word to anyone. Not even the vendors where you’ve bought some food.  _ Most people would at least say something… Unless they can’t?  _ The realization dawned upon him as a stone fell to the pit of his stomach. Instantly he turns around and slip into an alleyway, leaning against the cold brick walls. He silently curses himself for being so suspicious of you. Someone who was willing to run and fight against a Primal without hesitation. He never thought that you simply can’t talk. The feeling sinks lower when the thought occurred to him if you had caught him following you. How does he explain himself? That he doubted the person that was willing to risk their lives for the Scions?  
  


**G’raha Tia**

He wonders why you’re so quiet. Since he first came across you at the small camp, to watching you clear the trials of his ancestors, he wonders why you’ve yet to utter a word. But he’s a lot faster at picking up that you can’t speak and you’ve been using sign language. G’raha doesn’t mind you being mute, but it does become a concern when you can’t seem to voice out the things that you want to say. He would look through the ancient Allagan records to see if there was anyone like you back then. He is trying to see if there was anything that they have developed that would help you. Like Alphinaud, he gives you pieces of papers to write on.

Every book he flips through, every record he searches brings him to a dead end. Every dead end gets him more frustrated as time goes by. He knows that there must be something, but it was as if the people themselves were perfect. No sort of defects, nothing ever wrong with someone. If there was a small case of illness, it would be easily snuffed out by the advancements of Allagan Technology. If there is any mention of something that could possibly help you, he hadn't been able to find a description of how to recreate it. Every fiber of his being screams at him, to close the books and give up looking. There’s no point of looking for something that likely never existed, he’s chasing a stupid idea. But a small part of him tells him to keep going. To find a way to give you a voice is the least he could do. Because nothing means more to him than to hear your thoughts and your feelings. He wants to give you a voice for you to be heard. But most of all, he hopes he would at least hear you whisper back, "I love you."

**Aymeric**

He’s good at reading your body language. A skill that he has picked up from time spent with high house officials who likes to scheme He stares at you a lot. He watches and learns your small signals. When you’re comfortable in a situation or when something has caught your eye. Aymeric notices the small things. Like the length of a meeting before you lose interest, jokes you enjoy, even the details that would bring light to your eyes. Aymeric becomes a master at reading your body language, what better way to test that than is in the sheets. He secretly thanks you for making his job a bit easier.

He presses kiss after kiss all over your face. You came back to him after your second encounter with Zenos. A failed attempt with Yuguri to take him out before he can deal more damage. But you were overwhelmed by the sheer power, now you’re left to collect the pieces of your failure. He knows the feeling, he knows it too well. But you’re different, you don’t have a voice to your anger, your sadness, your defeat. He’s realized long ago that with your silence came a barrier. That you’ve played the role of the silent protector too well. And here you are. Away from Rhalgar’s Reach. Back to the city that accepted you, back to his arms. Far away from the blood of battle. He kisses away your tears and shaky breath. In the dark, he whispers to you. An oath to protect, to help, to pick you up. In a quiet room, he assures your mistakes as you silently cry into his shoulder. Here you no longer play the champion, simply someone who shoulders the heaviest burden.

**Cid**

He notices your quietness at the church. Once he’s gotten his memory back, he realizes that you often leave a trail of paper wherever you go. He doesn’t consider it a waste of paper, but it seemed awkward and inefficient. With your lack of voice and vague gestures, everyone often ends up confused on what you are trying to say. It took him a little too long to get started on a project for you, but he needed the right pieces. Pieces that he only knows about from his time in the Empire. Cid is always looking to improve what he has given you. Usually tossing an idea at you to see what works best and allow you to personalize.

Jessie had complained a few times that Cid had a hoarding problem. Especially all the parts that are salvage from the magitechs. Every time he would reason that it’s for the greater good, until he has all the parts he needs. Shortly after making it to the Rising Stones, he had the finished product in your hands. It’s a bulky looking tablet, the screen hums a bluish green color with a keyboard on the lower half of the screen. He watches as you look at him then back to the screen. The anxious energy is rolling off him as you test out the screen, typing out simple phrases. It runs smoothly enough. A deep sigh of relief escapes him, it could be better. But it’s a good start. He leans in close to you, peeking over your shoulder to explains the functions that he managed to include. The look of awe on your face has made the effort more than worth it

**Haurchefant**

He talks enough for the both of you in the conversation. Haurchefant does his best to stick with yes or no questions that way you can answer. But he easily gets side tracked by the tales of your adventures and all your success. He often ends up bombarding you with questions, forgetting completely that you can’t answer any of it. But once he’s calmed down and the atmosphere falls into a sudden silence, only then does he remember again. On another note, he seems to be very sensitive to your thoughts and feelings. It almost seems like he could feel the aura that you want to emit, but also what’s hiding underneath it.

The party was stuffy, too stuffy. House Fortemps held it in honor of you and had everyone from the High Houses invited. The way that Haurchefant explained the party, it was to be a mandatory event for the rich and high class. For whatever reason you never really knew. You, Alphinaud, Tataru were dressed your best all thanks to Tataru’s skill at the needle. It saved you an awkward trip to the tailor. But even the softness of the material under your hand wasn't enough to distract you. The chatter, the clinks of drinks brought you back. To the time everything you knew flipped upside down.  The nerves and images still ran through you. You half expect A group of guards to come bursting through the front doors. The leader demanding they arrest you and your friends. You’re forced to run away again. This time you are forced to watch your last two friends throw themselves into danger, crying out for you to flee.

A hand reaches towards you to grip your elbow, keeping a firm yet gentle grip until you felt a blast of cold air onto your face. You were outside again. You spun around toward your assailant, hand already reaching out for your hidden dagger. The flash of blue hair caught your eye, freezing you before you dealt a lethal blow. His hands were raised up in defense, but you kept a watchful eye. Snowflakes starts fall around the both of you. They seem to glow in the darkness of the night, yet it stings your skin as your hurried breath fogs up the air in front of you. Haurchefant reach out his hands, just hovering over your shaking shoulders.  _ “Watch me.”  _ He whispers, _ Breath in. Hold. Breath out. In. Hold. Out.'  _ He patiently waits, repeating each and every step with you until he can see that you have calmed down. Once he was sure that you have regained all your senses, he guides you to the gazebo nearby. There you both stay until the break of dawn. His jacket wrapped around you, with him speaking in hushed whispers and silent giggles.

**Hien**

With a small group following you around, he wonders if you were simply dragged around by everyone. Upon finding out that the others were playing as your voice, he comes extremely protective of you. Hien doesn’t want your voice to be drowned out, especially as someone who is playing a key role in every mission. He goes out his way to make sure to discuss action plans with you beforehand. Sometimes he would spend time learning what kind of mission you would take to help you strategize. Over time, he would use it as an excuse to check up on you. He likes to make sure that all your injuries are fully healed and to gauge your feelings on the upcoming trials. The last thing he wants is for you to be overwhelmed from how much work you are given.

The meeting has gone smoothly, Hien has most of the types of groups you need for different runs. He’s realized now that there are some runs better off with a small army. While for smaller more compact dungeon exploring, it is often better done with 3 other adventurers. But there is a small annoyance that weighs at his heart. Whenever, these meetings pass through, he would make the same suggestion. Take Yugiri, take Gotetsu, take him, perhaps even take all 3 of them if you could. It's his way to make sure that in the group you head with, there will be at least one person that would listen to you. But every single time you would kindly turn him down. By the fifth time, he couldn’t help but pull you aside after the meeting. Before he could plead his reason, you’d place a finger to his lips. You shake your head one last time, a sad smile on your lips. You understand why he’s going through all the trouble of this. But this is where you thrive, his place isn’t to be in there with you. Not with so much on the line. Hien lets out a sigh. There’s nothing he could do to change your mind. Instead, he takes your raised hand, kissing the tips of your fingers to the back of your hand. Hien lowers your hand, slipping your fingers into his as he leans in close enough for you to feel his breath.

“If anything happens, anything at all. Tell me.”


	12. Request: Idol!WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: hey, wondering if you'd be willing to write what the reactions of the xiv boys would be if they discovered that their s/o was an amazing musician/singer and how they'd react if they got to hear a solo performance/were serenaded by s/o? keep up the great work!

**Haurchefant:**

He’s your biggest fan! When you first met, he had to restrain himself from getting you to sign all his merchandise. Of course, that doesn’t mean you didn’t end up signing some things. He has all the collector edition items. If this is modern time, he will probably have enough merchandise to fill a couple _ itabags _ . He has no shame at all in showing you. If you perform for him or motion towards him in the middle of your concert, he’ll have a grin on his face for the rest of the week. He’ll talk about it as much as he can. By the end of the first day, everyone has at least heard you.

A single chord of the song already strung the strings of his heart. He watches your every move as you dance around his office. His blue eyes watch as you run your fingers along the soft edge of his table, tracing delicate patterns on the wood. A grin plastered on his face, allowing you to see all his pearly whites as you draw closer. Haurchefant cradles your hands between his, looking at you with wide eyes, gleaming with a childish joy. At the end, he peppers your face with tiny kisses. No words could describe the excitement running through his veins. You’ve left him breathless, and he wants to do the same for you.

**Estinien:**

He’s protective and possessive of you. He’s aware of how fanboys can get touchy and crazy once they’re aware of how close you are to them. People believe that you’re single, and Estinien to be simply a bodyguard. Your lack of PDA seems to support that fact. He prefers to stay backstage if he could to make sure that no one gets too close to you in the middle of an event. Estinien replaces your actual bodyguard. He's caught a crazed fan sneaking backstage one too many times. The punishment that he had given them was more than enough to deter most of your stalkers.

You brought him into your arms. He’s been haunted from the time spent under Nidhogg’s control. Flashes of memories and whispers would send him reeling back to the time his body was not his own. Within seconds he jolts awake, throwing off the sheets and clawing away at his shoulder. Where it used to be. His nails bite into the skin leaving angry red claws down his arm. If it wasn’t for your touch, bloodied scratches would have appeared the following morning. He lays next to you, stiff as a board and indiscreetly running away at his arm. In your sleep hazed mind, you could only think of something that would lull him back to sleep. The best you could, you sing to him a lullaby that you’ve heard. The memory of origin was fuzzy in your head. But the words came naturally and the melody soft to his ears. His body begins to lose its tension with every word, melting into your arms as he wraps you with his. Without another word, he falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The following morning, Estinien woke up feeling more rested than he had before. Soon enough it became a ritual for you to sing him to sleep. It brings a sense of calm within him. Your singing is something he relishes in, and something that he craves when he ventures off.

**G’raha:**

He listens to your music; you occasionally catch him humming along to a bridge or chorus of a new song. But it turns out he doesn’t know that you’re the singer to his latest favorite album. He turns as red as his hair when he realizes it was you. The embarrassment burns through him as he realizes that you’ve been listening to him sing out your tunes. Your assurance didn’t change much of his red face. Upon finding out that G’raha also sings, plenty of your friends insist that you should both sing a duet together. The only options that they have given are the sappy, cheesiest of songs. The both of you never could finish singing one without turning red. 

He started crying as soon as you hit the first chorus out of pure joy. You have been digging around in the archives of the ruins and found a small book of songs. A book full of his childhood songs. G’raha’s memories of the songs are fuzzy, he might remember the melody at best. Melodies passed down through his family. Here you are, performing it perfectly for him. Before you could even finish, he would pull you into his embrace. He’s kissing your face while whispering out his thank you’s. He’s been working all his life to save the stories of his ancestors. To see someone who is willing to try for him is overwhelming and comforting, especially you. For a second, he wondered how you would look in white.

**Aymeric** :

He enjoys listening in when you practice, or when you hum along with a tune playing in the background. Your voice has an enchanting lull to it from all the singing that you have done. He often gets distracted by each note that slips through your lips. Aymeric feels protective of you when someone in Ishgard discovers you can sing. News spreads fast and you will be soon swamped by people's requests to perform at parties. Most little kids would run up to you to sing their favorite song. He’s managed to convince most of the elderly to leave you alone, you have far better things to do. Kids still flock to you at the nearest fountain, waiting to hear your next song.

You were singing again. Aymeric hears your voice slipping through the cracks of his office door, filling the empty halls with tales. He leans against the palm on his chin, a small smile tugs at his lips as his lids falls shut. He allows himself to drift away in the stories you tell. The warm wind brushing past him while cool water runs past his bare feet. Before him, you are dancing in a field of wildflowers, the wind circling the petals around you. You spotted him in the shallow stream and beckon out to him. He lets out a dreamy sigh as your voice sings out his name. Each time you sing it out once more, he could feel his heart melting at your coos. A sudden wave snapped him back to reality. You stood in front of his desk, a worried yet curious look on your face. How does he explain to you that you’ve made him the most love struck man in all Ishgard?

**Hien** :

Your fame didn’t reach all the way to the Far East yet, but that doesn’t mean a few travelers won’t recognize who you are. Hien is interested in your career. But he is worried you are getting overburdened with everything you do. But after watching you in action, flawlessly executing everything with lethal grace. He’s realize that you are fully aware of what you are getting into. He does take caution to make sure meetings don’t conflict. Even goes out his way to negotiate with your manager for you to stick around longer, for morale of course.

He watches in amazement as you flash a smile at him over your shoulder, even sending him a wink. With a flick of your wrist, the intro of the song starts to build up for your part and you turn around to face him. The confidence rolling off your body as you strut forward. The same confidence that have brought millions to their knees. His eyes follow the way you sway and flaunt your hips, teasing him with a flash of skin. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. Hien turns his attention to your face, the smile you send back tells him that you saw. His eyes dart away, but he quickly turns back too scared to miss the show. Hopefully you’re willing to stick around for more ‘private’ shows.

**Thancred** :

Your popularity in Ul’dah is no joke, he recognizes you the second you step into town. Then again, the crowd of fans and reporters following you around is hard to miss. He’s impressed by your singing career, likely asking you about it and the people that you get to work with. Most of the time he likes to inquire you about recent news.  Latest performance, rumor, or even new merchandise that he overhears while he is out. Thancred jokes about being part of a secret fan club for you, but it’s actually true. His involvement within the club is kept minimal, he’s in there to make sure that your 'dedicated fans' won’t try anything.

He leans into your back, gazing out at the sea crash just below the docks. He could near people in the distance, but it seems to accent everything you were doing. Thancred seem deadly quiet during your performance, for a second you wondered if he fell asleep. The second you stop, he lets out a small whine enough to tell you that he’s fine. Thancred can see why people fall at your feet at the mere sound of your voice. “You’re like a siren”, he whispers. Your songs draw people in, bringing them in close for them to see the beauty you are and fall in love with you. And he is your latest victim.

**Cid** :

It finally occurs to him why Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge were asking for your autograph when they meet you. Cid isn’t one to pay attention to popular things. The only idols back home were those who served the Emperor, or has skills giving them on the field. He was quickly hired to help work as a technician for the lights and small cannons at your shows. Being backstage allows him to see all the hard work that you do to make sure that the audience has a good time. Watching everyone cheer along to your song, the screams of joy as you start the next one had him filling  up with hope. The look of joy on your face at everyone keeps him motivated to ensure that your show goes flawlessly.

He jumps at the chance to record your singing. While he already has record of your singing playing in his office. Nothing beats a recording of your actual singing right next to him, for him. Of course, he would put that recorder away if you asked. Cid takes a seat in front of you, eager for you to start. He couldn’t keep still at all, his foot tapping to the rhythm of the song or swaying with the melody. He knows this word for word, mouthing the words out with you. A rush of excitement floods him as you lock eyes.  _ Was this what the audience feels? _ Like a buzz, a tingling felt at the tips of his fingers to his toes. Like he’s been hit with a lightning spell or a good cup of coffee. After being serenaded, he spends the rest of the day listening to a loop of the same song. Hoping and wishing that you would do it again. 

**Alphinaud** :

He starts taking up the role of your manager before you know it. Even if you already have one that takes care of everything. He gets sulky after being reminded that he doesn’t have the authority to be making appointments for you. There’s a heated competition between your manager and him, both want you to focus on what they are planning. Arguments are common and there’s more than a few times you’ve caught them. Your manager doesn’t care how important this meeting with the grand company leaders are. You can’t miss this spa appointment that they’ve set up 3 months in advance.

He turns completely red, from the tips of his ears and past his collarbone. Alphinaud could have invented a new color with the shade he is turning. You lean in close to press a kiss to his ears, whispering out the lyrics like a well-kept secret. It was a song he never heard before, and his sensitive ears wouldn’t allow a word to slip by unnoticed. You could almost feel him melting into your shoulder. A bright light flash nearby to tell you that his carbuncle has emerged. Within seconds, it cuddles up on your other side, rubbing its head against your hip. His hands instantly went up to cover his face, letting out a muffled scream into the palms of his hand. His embarrassment got the better of him before you could finish. He’s not used to being the center of so much love and attention, especially from someone he loves as dearly as you. The shame of stopping you fills him, and leaves him incapacitated for the rest of the day.

 


	13. Request: Who would like to get married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Which of the undateables would want to get married and which would not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I don't have an excuse for my absence. I have posted more on my tumblr blog. I did write quite a few AU posts on there, I was wondering if you guys would like for me to post them here too.

**Aymeric**

There’s a running joke that Aymeric is married to his work. It doesn’t deter the mass amount of suitors from trying to attach themselves to him. Being Lord Commander and a Lord among the High Houses, means he is and likely will be the most powerful man in Ishgard.

There is a growing betting pool of who  Aymeric might end up with. Among the top contenders are Lucia, a certain Warrior of Light, and a snobby heiress. Hilda would start to gain traction whenever he invites her to his office. All his knights are placing bets, and hopefully no one lets it slip to Aymeric.

**Estinien**

He never thought of marriage. Dragoons don’t usually live long enough to try for someone that should last a lifetime. If anything, Estinien is more familiar with one nightstands. Family isn’t his top priority and neither was finding someone to spend the rest of his life with. His one and only goal before was to kill Nidhogg. With that over and done, there’s a part of him that doesn’t know what to do. He has friends that are helping him see past the vengeance. Still the idea of finding love and getting married is the last thing on his mind. Perhaps when everyone is starting to get married, it might get him thinking about it. It might take a bit of nudging from an old innkeeper.

**Thancred**

Thancred doesn’t like the idea of being tied down and leaving his lifestyle as a lady killer. Part of it is because of his job, the description comes with a lot of lies and secrets that he doesn’t want to let out. Many of the missions that he takes up often end up with him flirting up a target. Thancred doesn’t need the stress of accidentally taking things too far. He makes himself an easy target for people who wants revenge. The last thing he wants is someone to be in danger because of his recklessness. At most he would provide a small ring, but he fears what will happen if his name becomes linked to someone else.

**G’raha Tia**

He’s ostracized in his family for having the eye, and threw himself into the Allagan ruins. In fact the thought of even marrying someone himself has never crossed his mind. If asked if he has any plans for it, he would simply shrug it off. It’s something that future him can figure out. Maybe when he is more aware of the pool of single people around him. G’raha is comfortable with the idea of being alone for the rest of his life. He does have a dream of getting a home by the ocean, where he can relax in a hammock with a good book in hand.

**Cid**

He never thought about it after he left the Gareleans. Most people in Eorzea would likely avoid him because of his heritage. Scared that one day he will turn his back on them and return home. Or worse, bring the Gareleans in for another invasion. It doesn’t stop him from helping out, but it does stop him from making friends outside of his work.

Wedge and Biggs would like to try to play matchmaker for him if they see Cid take interest in someone. While most of their nudging and questions comes off as excessive, Cid does understand that they want him to enjoy his life. The problem lays that the other person usually isn’t interested in him.

**Alphinaud**

The kid is too focused on the job at hand to even be thinking about marriage. He’s almost as bad as Aymeric with being a workaholic. Alisae has poked fun at him for his lack of experience in matters of love. Alphinaud is a bit of a hopeless romantic in his heart. He imagines details of his future wedding. All the different types of outfits he and his partner will walk down the aisle in, the types of music, and setting. There is an ideal wedding that he wants to get, but he doesn’t know who he wants to see at the end of the aisle. His only wish right now is that he would grow a little taller.

**Haurchefant**

Marriage has been suggested to him often from his father. Perhaps one too many times. It’s a way for him to be completely accepted by society, but at the cost of marrying someone he doesn’t like. Sure a home can be made but that does not mean that it will be filled with love. Marriage is far from his mind back in his camp. Haurchefant wants to marry out of love. Not for a status, he already knows very well that the lords and ladies won’t accept him even if he did. That doesn’t stop his father from trying to set him up. Haurchefant just wants to pick someone himself.

**Hien**

As crown prince, he’s expected to marry and there’s no way around it. Especially when he ascends to the throne. Many advisors have made suggestions of what kind of person they should be or whom he should marry. An idea that is thrown around is that he would marry someone among his people to encourage them. Another suggests that he should marry outside, someone from the upper class to get support for the rebuilding nation.

Growing up he was told what he should do when he marries. Take care of his princess, shower her in gifts, and show her respect. A small part of him even looks forward to it. Hien wants someone to protect, someone that would matter the world to him as much as Doma does.


	14. AU Short: Idol / Popstar

**Aymeric**

  1. He’s the pretty boy, the face and lead singer. Everyone always get stoked when he collabs with someone, **because** it’s going to be hit piece with a rocking music video. His fans lost their collective mind when he released a love song single one day. It was the sweetest of poetry, a love that seem unreachable and so far away before suddenly coming into his arm.
  2. He likes to drop hints about his songs, phrasing his lines a certain way during an interview or posting seemingly innocent pictures on his instagram.
  3. There was always seem to be someone else in his pictures, like another presence. But never enough for anyone to take a good stab on who. Everyone figured it’s just the string of flings he often have. Until the latest picture went up. A glimpse of a pair of legs in his picture of the breakfast he had in Milan. 
  4. His fans here raking up and down his feed, checking every old picture with this new one. And they’ve realized that he’s been slipping in small bits of you into his pictures for the last 5 years without anyone noticing. 
  5. With the public finally catching on, he can finally post the picture of your 5th anniversary. The sparkling ring on your finger tells a thousand words. 



**Estinien**

  1. He’s in a punk rock band. A place where he channels all his hate, pain and anger. Also very well known to take off his shirt right in the middle of his performance and toss it into the crowd. But one thing that he always keeps is a mask to hide his face.
  2. As the band start to gain popularity, the rest of the band members removed their face mask to be recognized by their fans but Estinien prefers to be not bothered by anyone out on the streets. He’s been good at avoiding fans so far with a few hiccups. 
  3. At least until you stepped into the picture, a long time fan that he befriended before the show. You’ve driven out whenever they do a show nearby, always getting there early to watch the hired help set up the stage. Not a crazed fan of his, but of his music. It was kind of cute watching you throw compliments about him without realizing that you’re actually talking to him. It felt more genuine.
  4. Before long his thoughts start to wonder to you, sometimes right in the middle of writing a song. After a good handful of encounters with you, all he feels is a longing to see your face in the crowd. It often Starts with Estinien looking out for you during the concert, you’re often in the front row, pressed up against the railing. Some fans do push and shove each other to get into his line of sight, but he usually lets security deal with the troublemakers. 
  5. Usually, he’s on the lookout to make sure that no drunkard storms the stage. But with you against the railing again, staring up at him with those starry eyes. You’re too cu- who’s hand is that? What is this bastard planni- Oh, that’s a black bra. His body acted before he could think, and he jump kicked the guy before anyone could react. 



**Thancred**

  1. Majority his songs are about sex or how he would steal yo gurl, with the occasional love song thrown into the mix. You play his musical rival, same level of popularity and the both of you never played nice.Both in social media, and the occasional diss track you guys do for fun. No one knows how this started or why, but it sure does cause hell when you’re in the same company. 
  2. Someone, likely a fan of both of yours, made a mind blowing mash up of both your songs together that instantly went viral.
  3. Now you have everyone from all sides pushing the both of you to work together; fans, friends, even managers. The prospect of touring together was thrown into the mix. 
  4. The problem is the both of you are together. This ‘argument’ between the both of you has actually started to help the both of you boost up your reputation. 
  5. With this unexpected twist in the plan, you both wonder if it’s possible to be able to pretend fight with each other on the tour. 



**G’raha Tia**

  1. His youtube account blew up after a video of him using an ancient swedish call for the cows and it works too well because it’s calling out for people to check out more of his content.Most of his videos are of him explaining and demonstrating how the calls work, reviving a interest for the new generation to learn and enjoy history.
  2. G’raha’s first fan meeting was actually just an accidental meeting with you on the street, to see someone as cute as you gushing about his work sent him stumbling into love at first sight. 
  3. After the first initial meeting, he’s been seeing you everywhere. Your username always being among the first to like or comment on something he’s done. G’raha won’t be able to stop himself from following you back, clearly getting more and more flustered with every interaction.
  4. He didn’t think that anyone would have noticed until a livestream later. People started to point out that whenever a certain person ask him a question and he would suddenly start to sweat. G’raha would stumble over his words at the mention of you, quietly admitting that perhaps he might be crushing on someone. Realizing his mistake, he quickly shuts down the stream and turns off his social media for some peace and quiet.
  5. After a week of radio silence, he wakes up to a private message from you. “Talk to me”



**Cid**

  1. He’s gone through the training with an entertainment company. After well over 5 years of performing tours and concerts, there’s someone who’s always been with him since he was a rising star, you, his bodyguard. 
  2. Everything has gone smoothly, you’ve always managed to catch the stray fan that got a bit too close to the stage or stepped in when a VIP got too frisky. He’s been pining for you since year 1 but you never seen to look past potential friends.
  3. Every song he’s written about you, admires how independent you are as a person and how much he enjoys having you in his life. Sometimes it’s filled with his daydreams of you, waking up with you next to him in bed, making him coffee before heading off to a photo shoot. 
  4. It’s embarrassing but he really likes it when you sneak him out of his room for a casual day. He could never figure out how you seem to know all the best ways to avoid the paparazzi, but watching you work your magic to get him his favorite ice cream inside the hotel never stops amusing him. 
  5. Shortly after his 6th year anniversary of his debut, you’ve invited him out for dinner. Cid’s thoughts and hearts race at the idea that you might want to take the next step. 



 

**Alphinaud**

  1. Alphinaud is a rising star in the industry, he has high hopes to one day be able to do a collab with you, a world music singer. He’s been idolizing you since birth and was inspired to get into the music industry because of you. 
  2. Thanks to the connections of the agency he had joined, he was able to slowly work his way up to working with you. But the day Alphinaud received the phone call that you would like to work with hi, it had him jumping around his room and on his bed like a little kid again.
  3. He nearly knocks you over with all the material that he was bringing at your meeting, and fiddles with his pen the rest of the time you were both talking. You’ve heard tales of Alphi “The Rookie” talking back to his seniors when they were trying to undercut him a few times. So you were expecting someone with a bit more of a bite, not a child shaking in his boots like Bambi. 
  4. Alphinaud finally spill the beans on why he’s so nervous around you, you’ve influenced people before with your music but seeing and hearing someone tell say that you were the icon of their hopes and dreams… 
  5. You pull him into a tight hug, wiping away the tears in his eyes. It seems like it’s going to be awhile before the both of you can actually work on the song.



**Haurchefant**

  1. He loves all the excitement from the performance, grinning at the screaming crowd at the end of the night He can get hooked on the feeling and might attempt to perform an encore if he still has energy left to even do a song. Every fan usually leave getting their money’s worth and so much more in experience. 
  2. Haurchefant is definitely the kind of pop star that would like to pull fans out of the crowd into the stage with him to sing. There’s even a club for the people who identified themself as the people that he has pulled up. It was originally a group of rich fans that would purposely fill up the seats to get picked. But Haurchefant managed to figure a way around it. 
  3. But there’s someone that he’s been wanting to pull up to the stage since the beginning. The same person who has been cheering him on since the beginning of this career. You, his muse. A muse that he’s fallen hopelessly in love with.
  4. You had encouraged him to pursue his dreams as you’ve done so yourself. While your primal fighting always took you far away, you’ve always made time to come see him before or after the show to congratulate him. But never around for him to confess.
  5. Every performance, he looks out into the crowd of fans. Hoping to see a glimpse of your face. Perhaps this time, you’ll be here. And he’ll gather up the courage to finally tell you the truth of his feelings. 



 

**Hien**

  1. The love ban wasn’t bad when he started at first. Hien didn’t have anyone in mind, he figured that he would always be able to shake off any feeling of love if it was another co star. He never thought that he would meet you so early in his career. 
  2. With the money he earned, Hien rented a small room in an apartment building. It was cramped and dirty. But it came with a balcony and the sweetest of neighbors. An elderly grandmother lives in the room next to him, and a mysterious tenant that always seems to be up strange hours of the day or quiet whenever he’s gone over to try to introduce himself. 
  3. He didn’t meet you until 2 months into his stay, a voice joining in as he practices one of his songs. A few times he would stop singing to listen to the new voice sing out the choir lines to the song. It certainly was not the old grandmother. 
  4. When Hien finally gathered up the courage to knock on your door, he’s struck by how young you were. You’re his age! Living alone!! The way you dressed is not very presentable, but your laid back and nonchalant attitude is strangely magnetic. It’s a nice change from the harsh critics and fast paced lifestyle that he’s tuned to 
  5. Every day he returns back to the tiny apartment, always tired and sore. But with your casual smile, good food, and great memories, he could only think that this is his little corner in heaven. 




	15. AU Short: Status Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Upon being hit with a status ailment, it's discovered that it is permanent

**Aymeric**

  1. A cry of pain in the area caused everyone to come running to the source. You were on the ground clutching your head. The bad news was announced in just moments of you entering the medical tent, you’ve lost your sight
  2. Aymeric had you confined to the bed for a bit longer, to get used to the sudden loss while he looks for the culprit that did this to you. 
  3. It pains him to see and watch you struggle to get around without help, even more when you lash out at the people that do try to assist you.
  4. He can tell that you hate the feeling of being helpless. He still offers to help you anyway. He also makes sure to help you figure out how to move around without assistance, to slowly rebuild your self-confidence.
  5. Aymeric is often forced to listen to the rumors about you. With you blind, it might mean the end of your adventuring days and it pains him to see that even your biggest fans may be doubting you.



**Estinien**

  1. You couldn’t breath well, like something or someone has taken a fist and shoved it into your lungs. Nothing painful, it simply feels likes there’s a few cotton balls in your throat even. 
  2. The pollen would start to get worse overtime, spreading to the rest of your lungs until it feels like only half your lungs is present. Even the task of walking around starts to put a strain on you.
  3. Estinien would have noticed that you seem out of breath instantly. While he pokes fun at your health, he does has a suspicion that this could be getting worse.
  4. You’ve blamed it on the bad air, that perhaps moving to a different area would help. He follows suit, taking you to higher places, areas where even the air tasted drastically different.
  5. It wasn’t until you took a blow to the chest, that the breath was completely knocked out of you but nothing was refilling your lungs no matter how much you gasped. You pass out with the hazy memory of a black and white form rushing towards you. 



**Thancred**

  1. You were gone for well over a week before people started to notice, when you didn’t answer the call for the Warrior of Light to help. Thancred was sent to look for you.
  2. The fresh trail of blood he sees from your usual fishing spot isn’t comforting, but the bodies around site strangely are. He starts to follow the trail up the road. Likely your path to get help.
  3. The blood pools become more frequent and large, maybe even suggesting that you had to fight off another attacker.
  4. Thancred finally found you, covered from head to toe in blood with a growing poolaround you. Had it not been for his quick thinking you would have simply perished 
  5. The questions remains in him, why didn’t you call for help?



**G’raha Tia**

  1. You’ve been different since coming back from the fight with Titan, your group had snickered that you were knocked off the platform.
  2. Since then you seems to flinch at sudden sounds, the faint smell of a meal already done, or even hallucinate 
  3. G’raha ushered you into your shared spot in the library after a quick visit to the infirmary. A concussion. Likely from when you fell off the platform. You were lucky that it’s a light one from the height
  4. The standard orders were given, rest until these things stop. G’raha decided that this would be the perfect time to for the both of you escape your troubles and head out on a vacation to Kugane. 
  5. As the weeks pass by, you weren’t getting any better. G’raha fears that it might be getting worse. 



**Cid**

  1. He watches as antidote after antidote gets shoved down your throat, the color of your skin would start to turn back to its natural color before quickly becoming sickly pale again. Whatever this poison is within you, it seems nothing will cure it. 
  2. You could barely stand up with multiple people supporting you, even the act of sitting up in bed seems to make you weaker. 
  3. Poison isn’t his specialty, the human body isn’t his thing. The sight of the mountain of empty vials around you makes him sick and the blood you cough up makes him want to throw up. 
  4. He does what he can while you’re confined to your bed. Talking to you about the things he hears around the workshop, reading your books when you don’t have the strength to lift them, making sure that there’s always a glass of water nearby. 
  5. In the third week of the poisoning, you could barely utter more than a whisper.It was a whisper that took his breath away, when you ask him to let you go. 



**Alphinaud**

  1. An amnesia spell seem to have struck you, luckily you haven’t forgotten everything. However, you don’t seem to retain any of the new ones you’ve made. 
  2. Cid describes it as that your mind is like a memory storage that’s completely full. Your body can still easily remember and able to perform maneuvers, but you won’t have the memory of learning it.
  3. He did what he could for you, Alphinaud had given you a stack of books much like the ones he likes to carry around. One that the both of you will share for all the progress the both of you have made that day. Another for all the moments you’ve shared.
  4. The first week felt like someone turned back the clock every night, waking you up to the same thing every single day. It was like deja vu but intentional, he had to constantly check to make sure that it’s the proper date and time. 
  5. There’s a fear in him, that one day you’ll look at the book full of memories that you’ve shared and shake your head. You’re still the same person he fell in love with, the exact same person. 



**Haurchefant**

  1. You didn’t know how you did it, but everyone made it back just in time. Aymeric didn’t falter far behind despite his injuries, Estinien kept a good pace with Haurchefant in his arms just a few steps ahead. 
  2. The chirurgeon told you, he was lucky, any higher and it would have been fatal. But you know that it wasn’t luck. **He** intended it that way. The shot was meant for you, to put your heroic days far behind you. Haurchefant made sure that it didn’t  happen. At the cost of his legs. 
  3. Ser Edmont was present when they broke the news, a look of grief crossed his face, but there was a sigh of relief too. 
  4. The next few weeks was allowing Haurchefant to get more accustomed to his new way of living, keeping a cheery mood despite everything he’s going though. 
  5. It’s painful to see him wheeling himself into view, occasionally struggling to get over a small ledge. With Edmont remodeling the home and the glow Haurchefant emits at the sight of you, perhaps things will turn out okay
  6. In the dark of the night, sleeping in his arms, you could feel him grip a bit tighter, a breath come out shakier as he tries to keep his tears to himself.



**Hien**

  1. Your group of adventurers returned back with troubling news after the battle with Lakshmi.
  2. The primal had knocked you out as soon as the spell struck you. But by the second someone had gotten to help you, it was too late. You were charmed.
  3. The group had at least gotten you out of the area, simply tied you up and left you in your room. 
  4. A pink haze surround you, the large smile on your face is in every way unsettling as the empty gaze you give into the distance. No matter how much people attempt to get you back to your senses. You didn’t do much as flinch when someone slaps you across the cheek. 
  5. Everyone had piled into the room next door to discuss the next attempt at breaking this spell.
  6. At least they were until an ear piercing scream erupts from your room, followed by an explosion.




	16. AU Short: Child Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paired up by the government to combat low birthrates in the population [ Think Japan, but if Japan enacted the reverse one child policy]

**Aymeric**

  1. Aymeric wants for the government to take a more subtle approach of encouraging people to have more kids instead of forcing people onto each other. Like hand out benefits for the families who have more than one kid. He quietly criticizes the action that they are going with. 
  2. He focuses on romancing you first, learning the things you like and do, sharing facts about himself. He’s focusing on making sure that you’re used to having him around first before he starts to push for more. 
  3. Before you both start, Aymeric would pull you aside to talk about how many kids you should try for. The agreed number was two. Just enough to get out of the program but not too much that you both won’t be able to  handle it. 
  4. The first child was a chaotic organization. With combined effort, the both of you managed to ensure that the child grow up as happy and as spoiled as can be. 
  5. Growing up the girl that took after Aymeric looks and knows how to wield her words. With a dream to work in the government office, you wonder if anyone will be able to say no to her. 



**Estinien**

  1. He doesn’t like it from the start and he doesn’t like it now when he is finally paired up to make babies. The problem for Estinien is that he knows that everyone can become a parent, but not everyone should be one. He was planning to rebel and avoid his ‘partner’ until he’s come to realize that you were his partner. 
  2. He’s been crushing on you hard since the both of you first met 2 years back, but he never pursued you because of the belief that you already had someone. to have achieved his dream of marrying you and starting a family,It took his breath away. But the worry starts to set in
  3. as someone from a broken and dead family, he doesn’t see himself as fit to be taking care of children. He could barely tolerate the ones that are already around him.
  4. He starts to head to the office of the program, asking them to switch partners. Every time he asked they would always seem to have an excuse; you’ve both only just been recently paired up, try to get along first, try to have a child first. Finally, to get on the list to exchange partners, both partners must sign a consent form with another couplet to switch. 
  5. When you confront him about this, he’s forced into a corner. The only way out is to admit his love for you.



**Thancred**

  1. He’s trying to weigh the pros and cons of the program. Thancred sure enjoys sex but kids aren’t his forte. He has nothing against them, but they’re too good at seeing through him.
  2. If you agree with him, he starts to plot out a plan. Test the water to see how long the both of you can go without having a child before the government steps in to make sure that you both are trying to have one
  3. After the first child was conceived, Thancred waited on your hands and feet all the way up to the point where you have actually given birth.
  4. While the both of you did all you can for her in the morning, Thancred does like to try to see if he can grope a feel.
  5. There’s more than enough times where the child caught you right in the middle of the act. Perhaps it’s best when they’re out at a sleepover.



**G’raha Tia**

  1. He’s actually quite eager about this program. Holding a rare genetic mutation that he wants to pass down, G’raha really want to have as many kids as possible so that the Allagan eye trait can at least pass on. 
  2. G’raha would come off as strangely over eager to you with talks of ‘carrying on the bloodline’ and being his overall history nerd. For a second you wonder if he’s one of those anime weaboos. 
  3. He has to assure you that he’s not a weaboo, even if watching it is his favorite past time. 
  4. A quick discussion would allow you to put a cap on how many children you both are willing to handle, most likely between 3 to 5.
  5. He doesn’t love the children any less if they don’t bear the eye. As long as there are descendants of his to carry on the bloodline. After all due to how diluted the blood is, it would make some sense that it may end up skipping this generation



**Cid**

  1. Cid escaped the last place he was from because the government was starting to take control of everyone’s lives and views. For it to happen here, is like deja vu and he isn’t feeling good about it.
  2. While the papers of consent were signed, part of him only did it because it would have helped him with what his family would have wanted. For him to have kids. 
  3. With just his luck, they’ve paired him up with you. A junior from his workshop, who frequently trails Jess around. While you are closer to his age group, you were a newbie to the shop. 
  4. That didn’t stop the both of you from pining for each other, Cid likes to watch you work. Popping in and out of your area more than enough times to personally help you out. Some of your interactions have devolved into just light touches
  5. With the both of you in the same house, the touching becomes more frequent. So much sexual tension would build up that one drunken night the both of you couldn’t keep on your side of the bed anymore. 



**Alphinaud**

  1. Being the grandchildren of the infamous Louisoix, he and his sister are heavily encouraged to have children. But being only 16, it’s decided that it is best that they would wait a few more years for the both of them 
  2. Alphinaud sees this as a goal, to have a happy large family with you. 
  3. You were around the same age as him, and his girlfriend since childhood when he decided to enter into the program himself. 
  4. He invited you with him, asking for your hand in marriage as soon as he was officially in. He wants you to join in this cause with him, for the better of the future. 
  5. Being picked to be his partner, you had to go through intense screening to make sure that you aren’t going to kill him and ensure that you are fertile. 



**Haurchefant**

  1. He’s among the group of people that isn’t happy with the situation. But it’s more because of his status on the facts why he doesn’t want to have kids (I don’t get what you’re trying to say here it doesn’t make sense with the following line)
  2. But now with that all set aside, Haurchefant has always loved kids so being encouraged to have a lot is pleasing
  3. He’s already married to you when the government passed the “Generation Expansion” policy: Each family is expected to have at least 2 children. Any less and the offenders will be forced to pay a fine. 
  4. Haurchefant wants to make it special everytime the both of you attempt to have a baby. He knows how stressful this can get for you to watch your cycle until it’s the best time, so the second things start he wants to make it the best time of your life
  5. While there is a string of failed attempts, he always reassures you that there’s always the next time. 



**Hien**

  1. Hien isn’t pleased but if it is to ensure the future, he’ll do what he must.
  2. There is not doubt that he’s very fertile, but you can never be too sure. He would help you watch over your cycle, as awkward as he is with the woman’s body. 
  3. Being a heir of a large company, but also acting as CEO wouldn’t allow him a lot of time to spend with you, or even catch you when you are ovulating. Onlywith the help of his secretary, he’s allowed to take a few weeks off when the time is close. 
  4. Seeing you in your environment and enjoying everything life has to offer. He often forgets the entire reason why he’s following you around everywhere. But the second the alarm on your phone goes off, the both of you are sent home with red faces. 
  5. The first attempt gave you twins. 




	17. AU Short: University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my 2 years experience in an American University, it may vary with other places

**Aymeric**

  1. He is majoring in International Politics and Management, and is also captain of the college’s volleyball team. Aymeric is  the VIP customer of the best tea spot on the campus and is your number one customer.
  2. Aymeric is not in any kind of frats, but every year he gets plenty of invites to the party frats. Sororities loves him with all their heart because he’s pretty, kind AND smart.
  3. Everyone believes him to be a mysterious, cool character that is infinitely a million times better than them. 
  4. as the part time tea shop barista you know that the amount of sugar that Aymeric consumes is absurd and he once nearly spilled all his drink because he was trying to lean down to pet a stray cat. 
  5. After you quit your job, he quickly tracks you down because it turns out that you’re the only person that could make his tea right and he needs your ‘Halone Blessed hands to work for him.’
  6. With you both spending so much time together and helping each other out, Lucia can only bet how much time will pass before he confesses to you



**Estinien**

  1. He’s part of the crew, football, and volleyball with Aymeric. You will see him at every sporting event most likely playing for the college team. Estinien doesn’t have a sports scholarship, he actually has an Academic scholarship.
  2. You don’t know what his degree is but the both of you keep running into each other during the first week of the semester, and you hope with all your might that he doesn’t think that you’re a stalker. 
  3. To make it worse your ‘friend’ sets the both of you on a double date with Aymeric and Estinien because they’re trying to see if they can get a shot with Aymeric while you distract ‘the scary guy.’ it turns out that the both of you click really well in both humor and hobbies.
  4. Estinien starts to stop for a short bit when you guys run into each other to have a small chat. Then it moves to small meetings over coffee or lunch, then meetings outside of the campus, during times where you think he should be busy but he makes time for you anyway. 
  5. Whenever anyone asks you if you’re dating him, you could never answer correctly because technically he never did ask you out. Simply lots of strategic meetings with lots of hand holding and conversations.
  6. You had to ring him up later to make sure that you were dating each other



**Thancred**

  1. You (his roommate) never see him in any of your core classes despite being in the same class, but for some reason you always wake up to him stumbling home at 3am from a party on campus or across town. A few times with a lady in hand until you threaten to keep him locked out. 
  2. Thancred will always cram for his exams because he wants time to go out partying until he remembers that he has an exam the next morning at 7am. Then he’s gonna skip to the library or back to your shared room to beg for your help. You’ve never seen his results back but Thancred seems to have no problem partying it up the following night. 
  3. The following semester with him wasn’t as bad, he started to hanging around the room more often, even bringing in his small group of friends to introduce you to them. 
  4. He told you that he wanted to show you something. So Thancred drove you out of town into the countryside. As it starts to get dark he pulls you over to a meadow full wildflowers with a stream running through. There surrounded by fireflies, he ask you to be his
  5. “I thought you were gonna kill me” *gasp* “You have that little faith in me?”
  6. “Do you do this to all the girls you ask out?” *gasp* “This is my special place!”



**G’raha Tia**

  1. He’s your college cryptid, AKA sightings of him are few and far in between but coming across him is a surreal experience. Rumor has it that he is actually the campus ghost that died after being locked in the restricted section of the library. 
  2. You first run into him sleeping in the farthest corner of the library, curled up in the chair right next to the giant window overlooking the walk way below. It was like finding Sleeping Beauty because “Oh, he’s kinda cute.”
  3. He knows his way around the library strangely well, G’raha seems to know all the placements of the books even the ones not registered in the system yet. He Really likes to drag you around to show off his knowledge because no one nicely asked before and he really wants to show off.
  4. Also for some reason his school ID grants him access into the restricted sections. When you ask about the rumor, the red of his hair covers up his face and he looks away mumbling. Turns out he just fell asleep in the room and people thought he died. 
  5. Just a few hours before his graduation, G’raha asked you to meet him right where you  first met. He sits on the open window sill in his graduation robes. The serious look on his face tells you that this is important news. 



**Cid**

  1. Spends most of his time in the Engineering building or in the mechanics shop. He has a fully grown beard and gray hair so a lot of his students believe that he’s the professor. Actually he’s just the student teacher trying to get his mechanical engineering degree
  2. You brought in your old car passed down from your family, hoping to see if you can get a student discount on repairs being made. 
  3. Cid is already lovestruck by the car, offers to do all the replacements and full body work for free if you _just let him work on the car_
  4. It turns out to be an old model car that he has been eyeing
  5. You’re now stuck with a hot and sweaty Cid giving you the puppy eyes for him to trick out and polish up your car. If you lose your composure to the gaze, then the rest of your day will be spent smelling like car oil and grease after a wet hug.
  6. On the few days when he’s working on the car, you’re free to watch him work Bent over the hood and shirtless. Jess is done with you



**Alphinaud**

  1. Politics major, he looks and is clearly younger than everyone with his attitude and no one can take him seriously when he’s asking around for room numbers. _Who let this kid into the building???_ He’s the person that would be wearing a suit to every class to try to look more mature. 
  2. He still draws in his sketchbooks on days where he doesn’t have class and with his horrible sense of style, Alphinaud is almost unrecognizable. Hours later he makes the mistake of leaving it on a bench as he hurries to get ready for his next class. 
  3. You found the sketchbook at your frequent lunch area, with no name and half the book filled with life-like drawings. A few of them were actually beautiful drawings of you. 
  4. You did the only thing you could have done. Scanned and posted the pictures into social media and try to track the artist on the campus down. Hopefully get an explanation of the drawings. 
  5. Alphinaud stars to panic the second he starts to see his sketches online because _YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT_. you got the ball rolling, and news travelled fast. By the time the sketchbook was back in his arms, he’s gotten multiple art job offers. 
  6. As much as he appreciates it, he’d much rather do it without being outed for his crush on you



**Haurchefant**

  1. He’s the brightest person in the room the second you walk in, like pretty much glowing. Haurchefant is quick to introduce himself and start chatting with reckless abandon until class starts. Even then he might fling a few notes your way
  2. The best friend that you want to have in your college life because he is totally chill with just hanging around in your room or heading to a party down the block. he always makes sure that your sleep schedule is in order, and you’re getting the right amount of exercise and decent food. 
  3. With how handsy he gets, everyone is quick to assume that the both of you are a couple and as soon as you officially become one, you’ve realized how comfortable being around him is. 
  4. You’re both seen always hugging each other after he walks you to class. Even holding your hands when your fingers start to grow cold. Sometimes he’ll cook you food when you’re not feeling all that well. 
  5. People start to point out how much lopsided the relationship looks, with him acting like your nanny or a lost puppy following you around. It starts to boil a doubt inside you. Perhaps you’ve been using him all this time. 



**Hien**

  1. Foreign exchange student that sits in the back of the classroom because it’s the only place he can be without obstructing everyone’s view with his body and hair. 
  2. Everyone is speculating if he has a girl at home or not, and anyone who is friends with him is very vague about the answer. The rumors start to spring up that he’s actually in an arranged marriage and he’s doing the exchange to try to avoid the wedding. 
  3. While he isn’t fond of talking about his home situation, he loves to answer your questions about his home in general. Expertly weaving together details. One thing to be amazed by is that he’s so well spoken in a language that isn’t his own. But Hien proves in presentations and in paper that he is as comfortable in this language as he is his own. 
  4. Hien likes to track you down and spend time with you outside of class if he can, it’s one of the best ways to avoid getting harassed by girls and spending time with someone who can get him familiar with the area.
  5. After all the finals are done, he asks you for one last favor. To meet his parents and for him to meet yours. For what? He would like your hand in marriage. 




	18. AU Short: Harry Potter

Aymeric

  1. He’s definitely a Perfect on his last year if he was in Hogwarts
  2. Everyone make googly eyes at him in his robes because damn the bluefits him TOO WELL. Ultimate heartthrob from Beauxbatons, he gets flocked by people if Estinien isn’t there 
  3. Aymeric seems to be perfect at everything, but he has a soft spot for caring for magical creatures
  4. Totally has a cat pet, but he does also have the most beautiful looking owl anyone has ever seen delivering him mail and packages from home
  5. Most likely would end up working for the Ministry of Magic



Estinien

  1. He hates Beauxbatons, the school itself is too pretty and formal for his taste. He would have preferred to have been sent to Drumstrang. 
  2. He plays a very aggressive Chaser that most teams are scared of because if you trying to get in front of him. HE can and will PLOW THROUGH you. 
  3. A special member of the dueling club inside the school, he has a winning streak of 6 people now but the instructor might be planning to put a stop to that
  4. Estinien is strangely good at Astronomy but horrible with Charms and Transfiguration. if you ask if he wants any help, he will deny you all the way up until the point where he is probably gonna fail the class
  5. If you help him out, he will probably smack you in the face with something sweet. Cause he couldn’t find anything as sweet as you 



Thancred

House: Slytherin

  1. He’s strangely the nicest slytherin you’ve ever meet and it’s weird, a lot of people would have thought he would end up in Hufflepuff, until he started flirting around. 
  2. Thancred seems to always know more than you, way too many secrets up his sleeves. Really it’s just that people around him like  to gossip and he keeps it around as a defence
  3. Local playboy, rumored to be very good with his tongue. 
  4. He’s probably the first person in his year to find the Room of Requirements. But what he originally used it for will be his personal secret 
  5. Thancred is actually a Muggle born with one parent being a wizard. But since the human parents isn’t in the picture, it’s easier for him to pretend as if he was always been a pureblood. 
  6. The plot pretty much revolves around someone trying to expose Thancred and it turns out to be Y’shtola trying to get some quiet time



G’raha Tia

House: Ravenclaw

  1. G’raha would have ended up as a Perfect if he wasn’t so awkward and shy around everyone in his house. 
  2. He takes up a lot of muggle studies and ancient runes studies cause HISTORY
  3. He might have accidentally wandered into to the Forbidden Forest because nothing is stopping his natural curiosity from seeing what’s in those woods. 
  4. Really looks up the legend that is Harry Potter, BECAUSE WHO DOESN’T
  5. He has glasses. Glasses that repairs themselves upon breaking. He might be a nerd but he’s an ACTIVE NERD



Cid

House: Ravenclaw

  1. He feel really out of place with all the magic around him, being a muggle born seeing actual magic is strange to him. The kind of Ravenclaw that probably makes people tear their hair out cause HE DOESN’T UNDERSTAND THE BASICS
  2. Cid IS smart, but he’s smart on a common sense and more logical approach. Like why use quills when you can have pens! Parchment paper is shit, I’m gonna bring a stack of A4. He’s really annoyed at how little progress on other things that this magical world is offering
  3. He loves the moving pictures though, while there are videos back home there isn’t ones that would react to you! This is definitely something that he wants to take note of and see if he can recreate it. 
  4. He really likes that certain creations come to life as soon as they are done. Will send Nero a ton of folded cranes to watch it peck his head. 
  5. Hates Astronomy and Herbology, mandrakes have nearly deafened him when he didn’t heed the warning. He focuses most of his hard work on DADA because one can never be too careful. 



Alphinaud

House: Gryffindor

  1. He’s so happy to get into the house that he nearly cried. Actually he did. In the bathroom after because he wants to look tough in front of everyone!
  2. Alphy is well ahead of his studies in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and History. But he’s horrible with Astronomy and Herbology so he is forced to stay back
  3. Will most likely follow the house Perfect around and try to befriend them
  4. People do get a bit intimidated by his family, but after finding out how much of a dork Alphinaud is, it’s not as bad
  5. He has to still deal with other wizards and witches mistaking him for Alisaie and pulling him aside to try to ask her out and vise versa. At the end of the year, he would tally up the amount of accidental confessions he got for her and compare to see who is more popular. It’s Alisaie 



Haurchefant

House: Hufflepuff

  1. In a family full of Gryffindors, Haurchefant stands out by being a Hufflepuff but that doesn’t stop him from taking full advantage of the fact that the kitchen is right next door
  2. The best person to go to if you want to convince the elves to cook something special as a meal. Haurchefant has somehow had a hand in changing menu options so that there’s no boring sandwiches everyday
  3. He Will pick Care of Magical creatures every year if he can, but he likes to pick Muggle studies to learn more about the outside world.
  4. He seems to be a magnet for first years because of how friendly he is to everyone. He remembers favorite food and birthdays and makes sure to have those set up for the house elfs to make. 
  5. His dream is to find a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, he achieved this goal just 2 days shy of graduation.
  6. There is a hidden club that has made a pact to protect this cinnamon roll.



Hien

  1. He’s a Keeper in the Quidditch team
  2. Hien is an exchange student from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, all girls just call him Eye Candy. Put him right next to Aymeric and you will have the entire school’s wet dream. 
  3. Because of the language barrier, he struggles to understand the questions on the exams. You as another Hogwart student spend most of your time trying to teach him enough English to understand what is being tested. 
  4. He always invites you out to Hogsmeade every given chance, buying you butterbeer as a way to court you. Originally it was suggested that he take you to Madam Puddifoot’s but the interior made his stomach churn. Three Broomsticks was the next best place
  5. Hien officially asks you out on his last year with heart candies from his home. He promises to always keep in touch with you as he returns home. Wanting to grow as a person so that he can support you as a husband. 




	19. AU Short: Mulan with a Modern Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ouran High School/ Hana Kimi/Mulan/Butterfly Lovers style-d type of AU (Basically a woman disguising themselves as a male while in an all-male facility of sorts, and one of em finds out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set it since all of them are adults, I figured it might be best in a time when women aren't welcomed onto military bases

**Aymeric**

  1. He already knows that you’re a woman. Handling all the paperwork, it’s not hard to tell that there is something fishy about yours. Just pull a few strings and your proper health information is in his hands. A few more connections and he might just figure out why you’re doing this
  2. He Does help cover for you, but he pulls you into his office to tell you that he’s very well aware of your situation. 
  3. Aymeric does what he can to help you, like figuring out what is the best time to be changing clothes, washing up, or even leaving the base to get tampons and pads. 
  4. While he’s at it, he will start to work on convincing the head of the camp to allow women into the base. Half the time getting stuck at the same argument because the general doesn’t believe that women can do what men can. 
  5. Someone finally outs you for being a woman, and you were asked to leave. Aymeric declares his resignation at the time time. The base suffers greatly after losing two of the best people and force the general to consider allowing more females into it. 



**Estinien**

  1. Probably thinks that you’re either gay or a female, your behavior and quirks are nothing like any man he has ever seen. 
  2. Overtime he starts to note more behavior quirks to the point that he can safely say that you’re a girl
  3. He Won’t out you, but he could casually drop the bomb when the both of you are alone. Usually he would inquire why you are doing such thing, your answer might either give a scoff or a pat on the head. 
  4. He becomes one of the best people to be keeping your secret, doesn’t crack under pressure. If your secret gets out to the group, he could lightly threaten them to ensure that no one of importance would hear even a peep of it.
  5. Estinien cares little for the fact that you’re a female, as long as you’re getting your job done.



**Thancred**

  1. Thancred starts to buddy up with you the second he finds out, he knows the woman’s body and behavior well enough to see it a mile away. Or so he says
  2. It’s actually because you are his infomates’ sister’s dog watcher and he’s seen you before. 
  3. Your best friend because somehow he can sneak pad, tampons, AND a ton of junk food into the base without being caught. He might out the fact that he’s snuck a few girls into the base before
  4. He can tell you the best time and place to be completely naked after having first hand experience *wink wink*
  5. You better have a proper binder on you, Thancred is relentless and takes chest binding very seriously. He can strangely procure all the things you need to look even more masculine especially in your size. 



**G’raha Tia**

  1. He probably didn’t even know that you were a female until someone finally told him
  2. G’raha doesn’t really care for your gender, 
  3. You’re much nicer to him than anyone else and allowed him the peace and quiet of reading a book. 
  4. He suddenly realizes how much he loves you after you fall asleep on his shoulder. He full on believes that he will die there because you are too cute and he doesn’t want to move to wake you up. 
  5. Everyone finds the both of you cuddling under a tree in a grass field as the sunsets, and agrees that perhaps they’ll let you sleep outside in the stars tonight. 
  6. (They ship it, you’re both too cute)



**Cid**

  1. He gets really confused when he starts testing out a few of his devices, cause why is it detecting something on your chest?
  2. A quick look into the basic health textbook, he nearly misses the answer right in front of  his face because Cid thought for a second that you might have something fatal. 
  3. After pulling you aside and making sure that you are actually a female, he lets out a sigh of relief because he’s not equipped with handing this problem and they might have rushed you into a hospital
  4. With you around he can start to fine tune all his stuff to see if they could include both female and male bodies! This involves him calling you into the medical tent multiple times to see if a certain adjustment manages to change everything.
  5. People in camp are now trying to figure out if you had a thing for older men or he has a thing for younger guys. They’re chill with Cid being gay, but they really really don’t want you guys fucking in the medical tent.



**Alphinaud**

  1. Most likely to walk in on you undressing and catch a peek at your bra
  2. If you don’t stop him in time, he’ll be screaming out your secret for everyone to hear
  3. Though even if you manage to catch him in time, he’s horrible at keeping secrets. All his fidgeting and scared glances would pretty much out you the second Estinien starts to pick up on his behavior
  4. Being the youngest out of everyone, most people think that he’s just trying to get used to being around an all male crew and tries to reassure him. He starts to break out into sweat the second someone asks him if something is wrong
  5. If he hasn’t revealed your secret at the end of the day, he probably made a poor excuse about how he’s rarely surrounded by only males. This might actually get him in trouble later because they start to assume that he’s Alisaie



**Haurchefant**

  1. Finally! Someone who’s more than happy to drink all the hot chocolate he makes. He plays chef on the base, and is a really good cook. He also really likes to make sweets and no one wants to eat them
  2. If you have any particular craving, he doesn’t mind making it as long as you stick around to help him clean up. Haurchefant will never ask why you have the strangest of cravings
  3. You’ve found out later that he’s already figured out that you were a girl before the news of it traveled around the base
  4. To be fair, he’s never met a guy who would try to sneak into the kitchen to sneak food unless it’s a privileged kid who’s used to overeating thing. 
  5. “Beside, you give me a good excuse to be buying more ice cream” *wink*



**Hien**

  1. He wants you to be moved to an all female base after finding out, to keep the base title as a males only area
  2. As you start to pack up, he starts to notice how much your presence means around the base. He doesn’t have anyone to train or help him any more.It ends up affecting the performance of the entire base, he realizes that you’ve helped everyone even if you know that you will be tossed aside in the end. 
  3. The worst blow is that you’ve helped tie up all the loose ends that you’ve made by leaving. You’ve given them all your support
  4. Words reach him that you weren’t allowed into the woman’s base because of the stunt you pulled. Guilt starts to eat at him because of his actions. 
  5. As soon as he gets off base, he starts to look for you. Surely there is good justification for you to sneak into the camp, but no one is willing to hear you out. Hien is determined to straighten things out.




	20. AU Short: Pokemon

**Aymeric**

Pokemon main: Milotic (Shiny)

  1. Definitely a gym leader if he’s not a government official, he enjoys being able to run around.
  2. Will use type advantages to the fullest degree, he’s going to be the most annoying opponent you have because he seems to always have a pokemon that has advantage over your current one. He is also the person that would bring his pokemon’s health back to full just as you’re about to finish it off. 
  3. He likes to bring his Milotic into meetings if he can, the pokemon ensures that none of the other members would get angry and arguments don’t break out
  4. There is a 99% chance that his Glameow will interrupt the dinner date if Alisaie didn’t feel up to the job.
  5. He has a matching Espeon with Estinien’s Umbreon



**Estinien**

Pokemon main: Darkrai

  1. He has a preference for dragon or dark type pokemons
  2. Has an Umbreon that turned from the Eevee that Aymeric gave him, Estinien likes it more than he is willing to admit. It reminds him that he has something to go back to. 
  3. He is most likely the asshole that catches you just after you exited a cave and was trying to recover from fighting a million and one Zubats. 
  4. Dragoons often battle each other in their free time, there’s a huge betting pool that starts up a few days before the actual events for everyone to pitch in what they can.
  5. Estinien is actually considered a cryptic that you could spot in the dead of night, most people doesn’t realize it’s actually him until they run into him with his Darkrai out. 



**Thancred**

Pokemon main: Floette or Lucario

  1. He has two teams, one that is mainly for show and pokemon competition, another one is for when he heads out for his assignments. 
  2. Thancred fell into the trap of thinking that Oddish will instantly turn even cuter upon its first evolution, luckily he powered through after finding out that it’s final evolution
  3. He’s not a fan of hanging around Darkrai or Hypno because they can remind him that he fell under the Ascians spell. 
  4. Thancred used to have a Sableye when he was younger, but it never made an appearance in his team. There have been questions about it but he never gave a full answer
  5. He’s secretly scared of Sandygast and it’s evolution



**G’raha Tia**

Pokemon main: Decidueye

  1. Archer bird meets archer cat?? He actually picked Rowlett because he needed a pokemon that would stay up with him for his late night study session. It turns out that the final evolution of the tiny pokemon ended up whipping him into shape.
  2. Because of how much ruin climbing he does, G’raha runs into a lot of ground and rock types. It turns out picking Decidueye was one of the best choices he could have made. 
  3. His presence seems to be an attraction for Gastly and it’s evolutions but they  never play tricks on him when he has a book in hand. Anyone else around him however is free game
  4. G’raha is well versed in the knowledge of ancient and legendary pokemons, he has a firm belief that they are still out there in the world. 
  5. There is a belief that a group of Allagans were the ones that created Mewtwo and G’raha is desperate to see it with his own eyes



**Cid**

Pokemon main: Emolga

  1. He specialize in steel and electric type Pokemon, seeing as he has constantly surrounded by machinery his entire life
  2. Cid got a Klink as his first pokemon, it has already evolved into a Klinklang. He has gotten used to toning out the sound of the pokemon, now he likes to keep it out to purely annoy Nero. 
  3. He has a Skarmory in his team, it was what actually inspired him to build a flight ship for when he is ready to deflect from the Garleans
  4. The Emolga in his team was actually what helped him power through with his plan, the flying creature was the one that pointed him in the right direction 
  5. Nero in return likes to zap Cid with his Luxray



**Alphinaud**

Pokemon main: Minunn

  1. He has a match set with his sister, partly because she kept teasing him about the fact that his only other pokemon is a zubat from a local cave
  2. The two of them had a 3 day argument to figure out who will be talking Plusle or Minun. It ends up with the pokemon choosing for them because of their matching color schemes. It helps when they were younger to identify who is which twin. 
  3. He’s a magnet for shiny pokemon for some reason, but he has pokemon that were given to him by his family so he never captures new ones. Alphinaud doesn’t realize that they’re actually rare because of how frequent he sees them. 
  4. He desperately wants a Milotic like Aymeric, but for some reason can’t seem to find one that is also a shiny.
  5. Alphinaud is good friends with a Smeargle, it likes to follow him around to watch what he is planning to sketch next.



**Haurchefant**

Pokemon main: Absol

  1. The pokemon was found by Haurchefant when it got lost in the area around his camp. Despite all the warnings of the bad omens it brings, he still brings it in to be nursed and fed. 
  2. He unveils that the pokemon is actually trying to warn people of the bad people, since then Absol is considered the camp’s mascot and makes sure that everyone is inside before a snow storm hits
  3. Majority of his team are fairy types or nursing types. Like a small herd of Blissey that helps healers and tends to some adventurers. 
  4. He likes to keep sheep like pokemons around like Cottonee because they’re perfect for cuddling when the weather gets too cold
  5. Haurchefant has considered making it a requirement to have a fire type on everyone if possible but there’s nowhere to find them in all of Ishgard. 



**Hien**

Pokemon main: Pancham

  1. He has a whole gang of fighting pokemon that he trains with, Hien has a preference to train with Infernape, HitmonLee, or Hitmanchan. 
  2. The Pancham in his team is actually a second generation, the first one was given to him as a kid and it has long since evolved into Pangoro. 
  3. He does have a Doublade in his ground, occasionally it would be called out when he becomes surrounded by enemies. 
  4. Hien didn’t have a good first experience with Honedge, upon releasing it the first time after capture the pokemon decided to chop off a small chunk of Hien’s ponytail.
  5. He might have a Bewear for the sole purpose of back cracking hugs.




	21. AU Short: Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What would happen in an Android/Sci Fi AU where there's romance thrown in, between man and machine?

**Aymeric**

  1. He is the bot that the foreign ambassadors get when they’re visiting the country. He’s present to record and ensure that the meeting stays on track. You’re an ambassador that every android wants to be assigned to for how sweet you are to normal robots. 
  2. The first time he was assigned to you, Aymeric is instantly smitten by your personality and behavior. Most of his clients often shut him out or only saw him as eye candy, so it’s a relief to hear you starting a casual conversation with him. 
  3. He takes all the necessary steps to court you in this period, if there’s something you mention liking he would look up to see if there’s anything he can do about it. 
  4. People start to pick up that he is clearly favoring you over any other, but everything that he is doing is within the rules of ensuring that you are comfortable in the country so he’s untouchable
  5. As you leave, he slips you a piece of paper with his contact info. Whenever you’re in the country with free time, he would take you on as many dates as he could. 



**Estinien**

  1. A snarky bot that you probably found in an alleyway with rusting parts. Estinien probably pissed off a bunch of drunks or kids with attitude, so they broke all his limbs as punishment and left him out in the rain to slowly die. 
  2. You brought him home to replace all his broken parts and tend to any virus he probably got from being outside. After opening him up, you discover that you have in your hands a combat robot. A very high end one. How did he end up in the trash can? No idea
  3. He becomes very protective of you and your home. While he isn’t very good at certain civilian interactions, but he is surprisingly good at making use of everything on hand.
  4. His manufacturer manages to track him down after he fought off a creep that was trailing you. They barraged in on you guys having a dinner date, which he quickly fended them off while the both of you escape back home. 
  5. Estinien declares that you are his. He doesn’t intend on ever leaving your side. While he doesn’t understand the feeling of love, he wants to be able to provide for and help you as much as he can.



**G’raha Tia**

  1. He’s only found in specifically in the library. He’s the only person that could give you information about the current excavation of the ancient Allagans. Librarians love him, he’s polite and often helps with sorting the books.
  2. You’re a student just trying to get your history essay together. But every time you look for him, he’s too busy returning books to their rightful places to pay attention to you. 
  3. He fell in love at first sight with you, and enjoys catching glimpses of you in the library when he can. G’raha actually doesn’t realize that you’ve been looking for him all semester so that you can finish up your thesis. 
  4. The second that you catch him, you pulled him aside to whisper scream at him in the restricted section. He thought that your angry face is surprisingly cute. 
  5. Sudden hot and messy make out
  6. (The librarian ships it)



**Cid**

  1. Cid was on the path to see if he could make an android as human as possible. He built your body and installed in the programming that made you conscious. Over time you start to learn a range of emotions, Cid has taught you all the different way that you should be responding.
  2. You start having an existential crisis if he continues to build more bots, but Cid is there every step of the way to see the progress you are making. 
  3. His friends came over and it was revealed that you were made in the image of his past lover. Cid was hoping that one point he could install the memories of the previous ‘you’ and the both of you could live happily ever after
  4. Truthfully it’s no longer his intentions after seeing you develop your own personality. He realizes that placing the old memories into you would only destroy what you are currently now, if anything it could only make you angry for bringing you back
  5. You’re given the decision, find out if you want to know who you were or ignore the past and focus on the future



**Alphinaud**

  1. Him and his sister are a two pack deal, they’re considered to be newest line,lighter and more travel sized friendly. They’re aimed to be paired with those who travel often or have trouble making friends. The pair can also learn certain behaviors from their environment and based on what they are taught.
  2. You found a lost Alphinaud at a park, trying to figure out how to get home. He does have an automatic link with his sister but doesn’t know how to make his way around the city. It later turns out that the family only wanted Alisaie so they left Alphinaud on the streets to fend for himself.
  3. He instantly start to take a liking to you for your friendliness and quickly ends up with him becoming overly attached and clingy. There’s a fear in him that reminds him that he can easily be replaced by a more capable android.
  4. He starts to overheat every time you get physically close to him, it occurs so often that you have to take him to an android specialist only for them to out his crush in you. 
  5. Alphinaud would enjoy running away to the same park where you first meet. Catching up to him, you share a sweet kiss that nearly causes him to pass out from excitement. 



**Haurchefant**

  1. You found him at a second hand android shop, he looks pretty much brand new other than for the hole that someone has put in his stomach. 
  2. He is probably the sweetest android you’ve ever meet, always likes to make hot chocolate even if it’s the hottest day of the year outside.
  3. As a service android, he does his best to make sure that everyday is the best day possible for you. Even on the days you have trouble getting out of bed.
  4. He overhears  one day, your friend musing to you to find a proper partner, someone who isn’t an android. Your reply struck something in him. If it was anyone else he is taking care of, he couldn’t find himself to put in the same amount of effort as he is now.
  5. Finding out that you consider him your partner without hesitation was the best day of his life. Until you decided to ask him to marry you. 



**Hien**

  1. Hien is an older model android compared to others, but that doesn’t mean there are things that he can’t do. He sticks to a more traditional approach but can easily learn a better method for the problem. 
  2. He has a very strict view that androids and human shouldn’t have only sort of relationship other than master and servant.
  3. But if you repeatedly cross the line, slowly teaching him that this relationship is okay. He’ll start to see that the world has changed since the last time he was running.
  4. It wasn’t until you were held hostage that he realized how dear you are to him
  5. Dramatic cut to him defeating the bad guys with his sword and handing them over to the police. Hien use the shock blanket that the paramedic gave to kiss you without anyone seeing
  6. (Everyone knows he’s horrible at trying to be secretive.)



 


	22. AU Short: Ghost

**Aymeric**

  1. There’s an ancient castle deep in the woods, cracked and broken with pieces of ruins around it. The village had always told tales of what it used to be. Sometimes other children would make up stories of the things that happened inside. A castle that once trapped a princess who was quickly saved by her prince, a powerful wizard conjured a storm at the highest tower. Truthfully no one really knows how something so large ended up so far away from the kingdom. 
  2. You found the castle deep in the woods as a young child, and played with a boy with hair painted by the night and yet his eyes were colored like the morning sky. He comes in a flash of brilliant blue cloak, always smiling and running. The cloak would whip behind him in the wind, like a pair of bright blue wings stretching out to take him back to the sky. It’s something you always envied. 
  3. You never really learned his name, only that he plays around the woods and the ruins. He would always run around barefooted, he’d always lead you to a tree full of fruits and a stream of running water. As far as your memory would go back, the boy is strange. He talked like a prince, he sometimes looked like one.
  4. It’s been years since you’ve come back to your little village, not much has changed. It was a bit bigger now, all the children you’ve played with had either stuck around and married or moved out to the next village. You weren’t here to see them. There was an ache in your bones. An ache to return back to the castle, it’s ruins and the trees that surround it.
  5. You traveled deep and far, most of the path has been beaten out over use. For the first time, you stepped inside the castle. It’s as moldy and dusty as you would believe, but the large main room stretches out before you. A large portrait still hangs on the wall, most of it had rotted away.  A pair of striking eyes stare back at you, welcoming you to what was left of a home. On the high seat under the portrait slept the same man, wrapped in a blue cloak over the fine details of his armor. The clouds outside break enough to let sunlight come through the window. The rays of sun passing right through him. 



**Estinien**

  1. Probably is the angriest ghost you’ve ever come across, the kind that makes the walls bleed, all the glass shattering, and haunts the ever loving fuck out of your nightmares. He wants to guarantee you would experience an early death or get sent to the mental hospital.
  2. The first owner, him, didn’t use the house much and the lifestyle of a dragoon didn’t allow him a lot of freedom. It went on sale soon after his death along with all his possessions. He didn’t have a family, no heir to pass on nor father to give back to. The most recent family to purchase the home had begged you to check the house and rid it of the vengeful spirit.
  3. Most of the decorations still remain from what you can tell. The curtains didn’t match the overall mood of the place. There’s mix match furniture, tells you that some people did attempt to liven things up around the area before something sent them packing. 
  4. The haunting didn’t start until 2 weeks in, they’ve gotten used to all the creaking of the wood and the foot step like sounds on the floor when a storm comes rolling in. It started off small; certain books seem to always remain open at a certain page, doors creaking open. Until one day the parents woke up to their bedroom ceiling painted red. 
  5. You were called into action right away. A well known exorcist in Ishgard. With how old the house is you were at least expecting something akin to a ghoul, perhaps even a demon of some sort. What you didn’t expect was a pair of steel blue eyes staring down at you. The only thing written on his face is annoyance. Perhaps you were a bit over excited about what you were expecting. 



**Thancred**

  1. You weren’t one to care about ghosts, banshees, or whatever mythical creatures that are said to haunt certain places or people. With a daily run in with primals, you can be assured that everything in the book is possible with enough belief. However to find out that you were being haunted by a ghost yourself was unexpected. 
  2. There was a strange suggestion to perform a seance from someone in your group. Albeit sudden, everyone didn’t protest to sitting around a table to attempt to speak with a ghost. Some believe that every person is haunted by a ghost, most harmless in nature while others start to cause trouble the second they feel seen. 
  3. “T-H-A-N-C-R-E-D” wasn’t anyone you know or encountered before, and according to him, he doesn’t know you all that well either. He simply saw you in Ul’dah and had been following you since. Everyone quickly agrees to stop the seance. But with new information that you’re not simply haunted by your grandfather, you also have some random ghost that’s been following you around since you set foot in Ul’dah. 
  4. You feel his presence more often since his reveal to you. With his eyes on you, you feel the urge to hurry through your day. Changing your clothes, working, going to classes, even washing the dishes. The idea of being constantly watched is starting to get to you, and thoughts of hiring an exorcist or medium isn’t something you can count on your wallet to buy at the time. 
  5. But your opinion starts to change as he starts to talk to you more often. Thancred started  by writing notes on the mirror fogged up by steam, reminding you of an important appointment you had that day. Soon enough you’ve adjusted living around him, and started to learn more. (He doesn’t peek when you shower or change, not unless you’re offering of course~)
  6. His presence felt the most real in the middle of a thunderstorm, as the trees and wind bang at your door. Thancred seems to sit next to you in bed, holding your hand and brushing away your hair.



**G’raha Tia**

  1. The doors of Syrus Tower had finally opened. You’ve heard tales of what kind of things happen inside the tower. The legendary hero, the Warrior of Light, going through and conquering the Allagan trials until they’ve reached the top. Until one day, the doors inside were suddenly closed. The truth has been blurred since the years that have passed but it is something ingrained into your mind. 
  2. As a descendent of the Warrior of Light, family tales that have been passed down from the journals that they’ve kept. It only felt right to check on the place. It was a pity that everyone, who originally explored the area had passed. There was always a belief that the gates would open within their lifetime. But it’s been many generations since.
  3. He spotted you lead the group of adventurers into the tower, everyone taking their time to admire the beauty that they had only heard or seen drawings of. You looked so much like them, the one whom he scattered millions of posters and drawings around his resting area. For a second he hoped from his place, floating in the high ceiling. He shakes the thought out of his head, the gates opening means only one thing. The outside world had finally caught up.
  4. He wondered if he should present himself to the group, pretending to be simply a recorded hologram that would guide them around the tower. However, spending hundreds of years isolated with only his thoughts and computer voices within the tower, his speech and vocal chords could have seen better days. Especially long after meeting his end. 
  5. With the day coming close to an end, everyone who had filed in have already left to the base camp among the crystals not far from the tower. All but one, you. You’ve remained in his personal corner of the tower, with posters and pictures lining the wall and all his favorite books tucked under them. The way you’ve looked at them intensely, makes him wonder if you could see into the past like your ancestor. Facing his most cherished group picture you whisper into the air. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”



**Cid**

  1. You always see him tinkering away at the engine in the corner. Jess had introduced you to everyone. Everyone but the white haired man who never slept. There’s plenty of times you’ve ended up in the shop before the start hours in the morning and he’s always there. When you finally got around to asking only Wedge and Biggs gave you a complete answer.
  2. Cid was the original founder of the shop, leading everyone forward with his ideas, a true expert at everything that runs on gears and oil. He died shortly after the shop gained more members. A broken heart. His love had died because of a prototype of his own invention. He’s confined himself into the corner where he is now and has been trying to fix it.
  3. Admittedly he provided good company when you’re alone in the shop when you’ve decided to get another start on a project, even if he doesn’t say anything at all. At least until the first time he finally looks up from his work.
  4. In your hurry to get a vital piece on the table you’ve tripped. Your hip made contact with the edge of a table, along with your toe with it’s leg. The loudest ‘Fuck’ coming out of your mouth caught his attention and he looks to watch you clutching your aching leg. You could see him silently laughing from the corner of your eye. While a bit painful, at least you’ve gotten his attention. 
  5. The both of you start to talk, with him giving you tips and trick around the shop. He provides the best kind of guidance. Mainly how to better work on your projects.
  6. It’s not long later that the both of you start to experiment with his presence. Mainly how often and how much he can he fuck with Nero’s things until he starts to question his sanity. It turns out that Cid can make himself invisible to the human eye. Nero now password protects everything he has. 



 

**Alphinaud**

  1. You woke up to your entire house shaking to the core, right in the middle of the day. On your way to rush out of your home, you’ve encountered the reason why the house is being torn from its foundation. A young elezen floating in your living room, his form slightly red of anger. 
  2. It took you seconds to snap him out of his mood. He didn’t think that he would be showing himself to you, his entire body glows a light pink color. Now you gotta 1. calm this ghost down 2. Figure out how long he’s been hanging around the house without you knowing.
  3. It turns out that he’s been hiding up in the attic for a good while. Disappearing when the entrance gets opened and floating around to not be heard. Though he did mess up once and knocked over the collection of old armor you had up there.
  4. Since the first encounter, Alphinaud has stuck to your side like permanent marker on skin. He’s figured out how to possess some of your belongings,coming along with you unnoticed. It wasn’t until he started trying to tamper around with the matchbox and nearly setting all your supplies on fire that you provided him safer objects to possess.
  5. He makes an effective ghost to keep around once your groups gets comfortable with being haunted. Alphinaud starts to become more eager to tag along with your group, slipping inside the areas to check out if the place is safe or even scarring off bandits planning to rob your camp. He never strays too far away from you. He never found something or someone that would pull him away for too long. Because you were his home, a home away from home. 



 

**Haurchefant**

  1. Being a well known medium allows people to put faith in you, even if those who believe in your workings are few and far in between. Those you’ve provided answers to have either tossed it aside or held on to it with a vice like grip. But closure and farewells can be tricky, those who wait too long might never actually get to see their loved one again. 
  2. You were asked to come to Ishgard at the request of Count Edmont de Fortemps. The simple letter in your hand was all you needed to know. He wished for you to try to contact his lost son. For closure, a final goodbye. The letter you sent back had simple instructions and advice. An item of Haurchefant’s that is often of use to him, or something he always carried around. But a warning, that there is a chance Haurchefant himself has already moved on.
  3. By the time you’ve arrived to Ishgard, the day was already well into the evening and quiet. The guards barely acknowledge your presence as you slip through the front doors. Count Edmont wasn’t startled as his two remaining sons when you emerge from the shadows. It turns out, he’s written you the letter in secret, with hopes of bringing the closure everyone needs.
  4. Edmont could only provide you the clothes that Haurchefant wears whenever he comes back from his duties in Camp Dragonhead, but it was just enough for you to use as a signature. Sitting around the table, you close your eyes and reach into the Lifestream. Finding him was harder than you thought, weaving through the many knights that had also died during the great Dragonsong War. So many souls you wish to aid. For now, you only wish to help one. 
  5. His soul was gentle and warm, like a warm blanket wrapped around you. He was closer than they thought. Watching over his family since his last breath. You talked to him before allowing the family to say their farewells. Why stay? He wished to travel the world, with nothing holding him down, why not? Haurchefant only smiles and leans forward, whispering the answer in your ear. 



**Hien**

  1. There’s been knocking on the door for a while. Always at 3 o’clock in the afternoon, right on the dot. Three strong knocks to the front door that could be heard in the entire house. You didn’t notice such a thing, life had kept you so busy that you nearly forgot that you have a home to return to. 
  2. The first few time you’ve opened the door, no one was there. Probably a neighborhood kid or prankster was trying to ding dong ditch, so over time you started to ignore the knocking. Anyone you’ve instructed to come over would have to call out for you to open the door.
  3. You’ve finally discovered that it wasn’t anyone knocking on your door. Standing at your steps right at 3, a sudden chill covers your entire body, making the ends of the hair on your neck stand up as the door sounds out the 3 strong knocks once more. It felt like the breath was sucked right out of you as the seconds past, and the feeling finally went away as it hits 3:01. Something supernatural was there but it wasn’t something that you could see. 
  4. You’ve brought a friend who’s more knowledgeable with these kind of things, the only question they had was. “Have you ever opened the door right at 3?” They’ve offered several choices, open the door quickly after the knocking and see if it stops. If it doesn’t, then the ghost could easily removed with a cleansing of the home. Quick and easy. Perhaps to satisfy your curiosity. 
  5. There stood a Far Eastern man dressed in gold and fur, his hand reach out to you through the door. Despite his large size, the soft look on his face and his out stretch hand feels too familiar yet so foreign. He whispers your name out breathlessly, a smile stretched across his face. Now you only have just a few seconds to decide. 




	23. Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: *sniggers* ok ok how are the undateables when it comes to swearing? Do they swear? How do they react when the WoL does?

**Aymeric**

Aymeric doesn’t swear, he doesn’t see the need to be swearing at all in public. However, spending most of his life around Estinien, he’s heard firsthand a long string of swears. It occurs so often that it doesn’t even faze him anymore than normal chatter. The initial swear that comes out of you does startle him. if it’s a common occurrence, he gets used to it. There was a small competition among his knights, to see if they can get him angry enough to swear. Estinien joined in and won quicker than you could utter a word. He knows Aymeric too well.

There’s a good reason why he doesn’t bring Estinien into big meetings. Aymeric is well aware that he would instantly lash out when they would pull an underhand move. While he's a good prop for intimidating lords from speaking, meetings are forced to a screeching stop to wrestle him to the ground. Estinien doesn’t only lash out with his words but also his lance. Aymeric quietly hoped that with you around, perhaps it would go smoothly still

He spoke too soon. A Lord (Dounon was it?) made an underlining comment of his relationship. It’s something that he can easily brush aside. But the man continues to take small jabs at him until the conclusion of the meeting. Someone could call him a buffoon for this childish behavior. Of course, Aymeric didn’t need to do so. You have that covered for him. The hell that you’ve unleashed from your mouth at Lord Dounon echoed throughout Ishgard. Aymeric has the day marked down on his calendar.

**Estinien**

He swears like his life depends on it. Sometimes worse than the sailors in Limsa, but you rather not make it a contest. You’ve witnessed him string together the most colorful things when a dragon swooped in and picked him up. Estinien actually holds second place on swearing in the Dragoon Barracks. If asked who is in first place, he will simply grumble to himself and stalk off to brood. Hearing his significant other swear doesn’t affect him. There’s a tug at the corner of his lips every time he hears you use something of his. He’ll actually find it a bit strange if you don’t swear yourself and will do his best to get you to say your first one.

“Just say it already!” He bellows from across the field. Estinien had been persistent ever since he found out. To the point even the largest of dragons doesn’t seem to faze him from his goal. To get you to swear. A stupid goal? Yes. But irresponsibility is in his blood and Halone damn him for being hard headed too. He knows that you’re not scared of them, being in his mere presence gives you more than enough options to pick from. All you really need to do is actually pick. He would prefer if you picked one of his more creative ones but gotta start somewhere right?

He was smirking at you, you could even feel the curve of a smile on his lips as his eyes gleam with amusement. Estinien is pleased, even more than pleased. Perhaps even ecstatic with this result. Of course, he won’t say that. Not now. He needs to see if you’ll do it again when he works with more than his tongue. The hand on your hips tighten their grip as the owner gets back to work between your legs.

**Thancred**

He can and does swear. He usually doesn’t, because ‘the ladies love poetry'. Thancred claims that he wants to set himself apart from the rest of the other thieves, bring actual charms into the mission. Y’shtola is inclined to disagree. Thancred is extra observate of when you swear. He picks up when you mutter swears under your breath. Like when you’re backed into a corner or when a new problem arose. It felt like he gets to see a smaller part of you. Each word paints a better picture of the person under the title.

You always swore when something didn’t go as planned. In battle, it’s alarming. Especially when you get thrown across the room or face first into the ground. But right now you’re sitting on a chair. Dangling it on the hind legs to reach the table, for a fork. You were a bit too lazy to get up to walk the length. Instead you resorted to see if your Echo could float the fork into your hand. he should warn you, but his curiosity stops him. Your hand hovers just ilms always from the fork, on the other delicately balanced a piece of cake. F’lhaminn had given it to you with the promise of a review. now it stands a higher chance of meeting the floor than your mouth.

A screech from the chair, quickly followed by one of your own. The chair wobbles off balance, starting its descent to the floor. The plate tipping off balance. The slice slowly slip off the plate. Falling. Falling. Splat. Onto your face. The loudest swear he’s ever heard rip out your mouth echoes throughout Rising Stones.

**G’raha Tia**

He swears more often than he would like to admit. A lot of time out of frustration as he tries to piece together relics of the past. You could physically see the build up before he screams it out into the world. Sure the Allagans have everything on file, but they don’t record the things that people are _suppose_ to know already. Like how to find a book for dummies, G’raha really wishes he doesn’t have to admit that. Hearing you swear wouldn’t drive him away. G’raha would let out a small chuckle to himself, beckon you to sit next to him, and tell him what is wrong.

You didn’t think you would ever see a group of scholarly students duke it out as anything other than theories and ideas. Then again you have a habit of seeing and doing the impossible as G’raha admitted to you. He may or may not be involved in a historical swearing competition with his peers. The rules are simple, figure out what was the oldest swear discovered. Allagans are excluded because everything about them mess up the natural timeline. There’s no way to make sense of this other than listen in. But G’raha had even gotten into a fight over how old the word ‘damn’ is for the last two hours now. Pulling out textbooks the same way summoners summon their carbuncles.

Why isn’t the referee stopping the debate? Who else would G’raha argue with other than the referee.

**Cid**

He swears when he’s in pain, usually choking it out between gasps of pain from drinking salt water coffee again. Most of the time, he’s a clean slate. Because of his looks, a lot of people would expect a more old fashioned type of swearing. Unfortunately, Cid is dangerously good at figuring out what are the new ones being used and wield it. If not, there’s nothing stopping him from convincing Wedge and Biggs to teach him.

There’s a few things that you know for sure about Cid. One, he likes working with machinery and inventing. Two, Cid might have the patience of a saint but Nero will cut it down to a candle wick. Three, Cid knows Garelean swears. The combination of these facts can lead to many scenarios. Like right now. Cid and Nero hurling insults at each other, Garelean insults that no one else would understand. Well everyone except you.

The Echo helps translate the foreign language into something you can understand. Cid finds out when you started translating and telling everyone else the words being thrown around. Deciding to take advantage of this while he can, Cid calls for your attention in private. Slowly and surely, he starts to teach you every single Garelean swear he knows. Everyday he would put time aside to make sure that you memorize everything he’s telling you. All this effort boils down until Nero once more comes by to annoy him. Now the both of you can tag team and beat Nero at his own game.

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud doesn’t swear. The Scions and many adventurers do their best not to around him. There is a bit of an image that they like to keep. This doesn’t mean that he hasn’t  heard anyone swear before. A quick trip through Limsa would quickly change that fact. He does have a mental image of you with every aspect of a hero. He never considered if you would ever swear.  Pure shock would spread across his face as soon as he hears you voice out a crude word. His heroic image of you has completely shattered.

Everyone makes a big deal out of it. The fact that they’ve caught you swearing around Alphinaud is already bad enough. When he  followed it up with a swear of his own it made the situation all the worse. It was something in the moment. The pain shooting through your foot and up your knee. You barely missed the chair right next to the table that attacked you, stumbling with your other to get seated. The pain dulls into a throbbing ache is when you finally turn to your companion. His eyes and mouth wide open, perfectly groomed brow raised in alarm, his ears seem to slightly droop. A face of shock.

Just over his shoulder, you spied Thancred. The wide cheeky grin says it all. You swore. In the midst of the pain, you allowed a word to slip. A nervous sweat broke on your back as you eye the door. A good idea is to make a break for it before Tataru finds out.

“Did you just say ‘Fuck’?” The words were quickly followed by a body hitting the floor. Thancred lays at the feet of his chair clutching his side, dying of silent laughter. You make a dash for the front door. To be greeted with the sight of a stern Tataru. Shit.

**Haurchefant**

New recruits try not to swear around him. But when you’re being put outside in the freezing water with nothing but your smallclothes, it’s hard **not** to express your pain. Haurchefant is actually quite open on his opinion of swearing, he doesn’t care. He does occasionally swear when he’s pumped on adrenaline. Sometimes even swearing as he shouts out orders. He doesn’t even realize what he had done until he has returned back into his office.

It’s always a welcoming sight to have you in his office. Sitting by his table, stripped of most of your gear. While The snow storm throws itself at the windows, he basks in the warmth of your presence. though that doesn’t ease the growing stacks of paper, it made the room feel easier to breath in. You took the hot chocolate eagerly from his hand to your mouth. The result: A loud swear as the cup was nearly dropped to the ground. Hearing you swear made him giddy. Like a sudden shot of energy to the heart that he can’t quite describe.

Haurchefant pulls up a chair and plants himself just barely a hairline away. He offers you a trade. An Eorzean swear for an Ishgardian Swear. Sure, he’s heard a few before from the adventurers that have stopped by. But it’s different with you. There’s a gleam in your eye that tells him you’re amused. Haurchefant takes your hands, hot chocolate forgotten on the table, and with his own bright eyes invites you to say yes. He’ll nudge, pout, and dramatically plead until you finally agree to his deal. The storm is easy to forget when you’re teaching an angel to curse.

**Hien**

Hien won’t swear. It’s considered a crude way of talking and he has been warned against using such a language. Hearing you cuss will makes him cringe a bit, but it will not be something that he could hate you for. You will start to get on his nerves if you purposely swear more often after he had asked you to tone the profanity down around him. This is not a matter he wants to fight you about. Hien understands that it’s a trait that you have, but there’s only so much he can handle when he’s around you.

Recently you’ve picked up a few new words from the Confederacy. A small part of him is already starting to regret asking them for him. He admires their word, he really does. He even found it funny when they sent the both of you to inspect the ship for repairs. But the language sure does need some adjusting to.

You were teasing him, he just knows it. Every time he tries to tell you to stop, you flash him that blinding smile with a squeeze to his hand and he melts. There’s no way for him to stay angry at you. The plan took awhile to figure out, he even enlisted the help of Alphinaud. For every day you don’t swear, you’ll earn points to be traded in for rewards. He’s even made a list; be it a kiss anywhere you like, a dinner date, or even an entire day of just the two of you. It’s a small list. A limited amount but just enough to keep you interested for a trial run. It started off well, a kiss on your shoulder, forehead, and neck. They pick up, a kiss on your nape, collarbone, the inside of your wrists. The list begins to grow. This deal works amazingly. Before long, you were hoarding points until you would have him massaging the aching muscles of your back.

Now has been the longest time you’ve been away. But every night you would relay in your head all his ‘rewards'. It was torture if anything, the damned prince would tease your skin with his lips and fingers until you were close to jumping his bones. Then pull away just to declare you’re out of points! The nerve of him. Armed with more than enough points, you plan to keep him awake. All night long.


	24. Request: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If I may ask, how would the usual lot, deal with something like jealousy? For instance, it seems like the story keeps alluding to your "adventurer friends" (or at least as of late). I wonder if you've had some thoughts about when they're confronted with another male who seems close to the WOL.

**Aymeric:**

Rumors don’t get to him, after all his entire life was and still surrounded by them. Stories on the other hand, there’s usually a truth in these words. They hold more meaning, more weight. Hearing stories of your travels, there’s seems to be a constant male companion by you. It doesn’t bother him until recently, more stories have been arriving of the both of you. Romantics quickly attach themselves to the stories. Spinning tales of the nonexistent love. Late-night talks by the fire, cuddling up during a storm in a cave, even saving each other from blood thirsty wolves.

Meeting them himself, Aymeric comes off as if he is talking to a member of the House of Lords. The fake cheeriness to his voice leaves a bad taste in everyone’s mouth. He won’t abuse his power to send these people away. Instead he turns his attention to you. Aymeric can’t help himself. He wants your assurance, a promise that you won’t go anywhere.

Aymeric always follows your stories with great fascination and he still does. Sometimes he daydreams about what he would do if he was there. The kind of things you would both experience together wherever you are. An aching feeling sprouts in his heart when more and more details arise of your new companion. Until the feeling felt more like a stone pressed against his chest. It’s unlike of him to pry into personal matters. It tempts him, the power he holds and the friends he has can easily scare off this new… Threat? Aymeric shakes his head of the thoughts, the adventurer is no more a threat than Estinien is. Yet why does the mention of your friend send a sharp pain in his chest. Unfortunately, he had to meet this new pain before he could decide.

The Au Ra has some height on him even with slick back hair. The brown streak in the middle stands out against all the black, accenting all the scales on his face. Aymeric couldn’t help but glance lower. The open shirt under his jacket reveals his impeccable chest and closing just a few inches lower. A sting of jealousy blooms from how well built he is. While Aymeric wonders how many damsels might have fainted when this Au Ra is walking around as if frostbite doesn’t exist. This could only be the famous Kuju.

“Like what you see, Commander?” The voice purrs, drawing his attention back to two. The owner flash him a cheeky smile, hands grabbing at the lapels of his shirt as if he’s getting ready to rip it off.

“I’m sure plenty of ladies have.” You cut in before anything else can be said, introducing Kuju. Black mage. Friend. Aymeric lets out a breath he was holding and forces on a smile. Perhaps he doesn’t need Estinien’s help with this one.

“Don’t worry, _Commander_ , I’ve bed my fair share of men too.”

On second thought, maybe a bit of lance poking will help.

* * *

 

**Estinien**

Estinien didn't have a reaction when stories surface of a new developing ‘thing’ between you and this dark knight. He is already dealing with other dragoons asking about his relationship with you. The new stories have brought even more questions now. You sure can’t stay out of the limelight. Every question is expertly avoided, he disappears at the first sign of it. Truthfully, if the stories are to be true, he much rather hears the news straight from the source. Not passed from mouth to mouth until it reached him. Estinien wants you to be truthful with him.

Confronting the person, he turns on the offence. Everything turns into a contest; who kills the most, who is faster, or stronger. Estinien will egg this person on until they become angry enough to challenge him into a fight. It does not matter if you’re present, there will be a contest even if it’s the most mundane thing. It's his attempt to show off that he is better than this person. Estinien is not going to admit that he likes you beside him, but he is bent on making sure that it will not happen.

There were already stories of this male miqo’te going around before the both of you were even mentioned together. Tales of how _fucking_ terrifying he is. ‘Aza’ has single handedly fell a giant hoard of savage wolves, a dragon, even a Behemoth with nothing but a sword on his back. His fighting style is savage, like a phantom possessing him to butcher everything in his path. Even those around him seem to have a bit of trouble keeping up with his style of fighting. If it wasn’t for the good that he was doing, most of the locals would have thought him to be a nomadic monster.

“You’re a lot smaller than I imagined. What are you, four fulms?” As soon as those words left Estinien’s mouth, you knew that it’s going to be a bumpy ride. Though you would give him some slack, Aza’s sword is much bigger than he is. From behind, it’s almost comical to watch him hulk the steel around. The sword looks even bigger than him. His bulk makes up for his stature, he easily balance it like anyone else. You’ve seen Aza send full grown gazelles flying with his bare hands. The thought of seeing Aza throw Estinien into the air is slightly amusing, still you only hope that Estinien is going to stop poking this lion.

“You’re a lot taller than I imaged. What are you, a giraffe?” Aza looks ready to throw hands if he wasn’t occupied with tending his chocobo. His attention turning back to it when it start to nibble at his light blonde highlights. It didn’t occur to you that this will get worse until they started _that_.

These two get along as well as oil and water on fire. It took at least five fights and three arguments to get to Tailfeather. You thought that they would become too exhausted to fight each other at one point. Instead it seems that being around each other gives them even more energy to keep fighting. The most recent competition being to see who could land the killing blow on some poor beast in their way. There's no doubt that there is a blood trail that you're leaving behind, the boys seem relentless. This would all end if Aza just admit that he's been bedding Aymeric for the past 2 moons.

* * *

**Thancred**

News of this new adventurer instantly piqued his interest. Stories can get mixed up when they get passed around, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t any kind of truth to them. So Thancred does what he does best. Snooping around for facts. It's not hard to pretend to be looking for a specific adventurer, especially now that your reputation has snowballed into fame. It makes finding the people around you all the easier, especially who you like to hang out with. Once Thancred believes that he’s dug up enough dirt on your friend, he finally settles back in to the Rising Stones. Perfectly content with the idea that he can bribe them out of your way. Of course, he won’t do that.

Facing the person head on, Thancred doesn’t act any different from he would with a stranger. He’ll pull you close into his arm while introducing himself with a disarming smile. There is no need for  hostility, this is one of your friends. The betrayal of the Crystal Braves has left a nagging voice in his head, they need to prove that they won’t turn their back.

He got more information than he was ready for. Felyx is a notorious flirt, a bigger flirt than Thancred himself. Which is saying a lot. A nicely built body for someone who spends most of their time slinging spells, all according to his many bed partners. A free company leader, notorious alcoholic, and well-known Omnicrafter. Thancred notes the last fact. Some people were giving him a side eye look when he asked about the things that Felyx specialize in. Even Rowena seems to be keeping a tight lip.

Thus he returns back to Rising Stone. His head filled with thoughts of the brandy stashed in his room, barely noticing you dragging a body as he slips by. Wait. Thancred nearly gave himself whiplash from the snap in his neck. You were attempting to get through the doors, yet there is a male miqo’te clinging to your waist. His long legs and tail slowly dragging behind you from the sheer weight. The man had no shame. It wasn’t until you had no other choice but agree to hear him out that he finally stands up. The man is a dark-haired Keeper with distinctive white right eye and glasses. It’s Felyx. Thancred hates to admit it, this guy is pretty. Too pretty. He needs to get him away.

“There you are, darling~” Thancred sings out in a sickeningly sweet tune, gripping the man by the neck of his shirt to yank him off. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He casually toss him aside to pull you into his chest. Whispering how much he misses you and kiss your face, each one ending with an audible smack.

Felyx had come to pester you, he wants you to come to his Free Company’s Fifth Anniversary. It turns out he’s been following you around, insisting that you have to make an appearance at the party. Plenty of food and drinks, maybe some games, maybe something extra.

“Pretty please with ice cream on top?” It’s a face that even Tataru might cave to. The miqo’te pulls out all the stops. Pouting his lips as he gives you wide hopeful eyes with his hand curled under his face. Felyx went the extra mile to ensure you will make an appearance. By latching onto Thancred’s arm and pressing his entire body against his side. The innocent smile doesn’t waver. “You’ll come too right, cutie? We’ll put those sweet lips to good use, maybe that tongue too.” Felyx purrs out in delight.

Thancred was quick to shake him off, the miqo’te only let out a delighted laugh as he stalks towards the exit. Intentionally brushing against you. “We could even have the both of you test out some stuff for me.”, Felyx leaves with his mission accomplished, with your promise to come. Something dangles from his free claw. Cuffs? He wasn’t holding them before. To make matters worse, were glowing and pulsing. Visibly aether.

Thancred could only see the wisp of an ethereal green before the door close between them, leaving him in the dark. The realization hit him later deep into the night, jolting awake beside you. _Lips, tongue, both, cuffs_ … Did Felyx just wingman him?

* * *

 

**G’raha Tia**

He’s mature about this. Completely mature, no pointing, no whining. Not even a peep. It’s just a friend that he’s hearing about, not someone who’s intimate with you. The annoyance radiates off of him as quietly brood himself in the library. His tail seems to flicker back and forth, his ears practically melted on top of his head. You could visibly see and hear him pouting. G’raha won’t admit that he’s jealous, there’s a part of him that tells him to behave like an adult. To step in and show that you’re with him, but when he finally starts to take the first steps he doesn't know how to behave. There’s little he could do when he finally meets this person. The adventurer will have to hang around you for a long time before he pulls you aside to assure him that you won’t leave.

You’ve always been close to a certain miqo’te within your group, someone not him. He reasons it out in his head. It makes sense, you take the brunt of most hits for everyone and a healer is needed to make sure you stay alive. They would need to be close to you, intimately close. ‘Your shirt and pants off’ intimate close. ‘Touching you everywhere’ close. G’raha shakes off the idea of picking up the healing arts, it’s not like he hasn’t seen you half naked. You naked... _Your nearly naked body, placed on a bed of white sheets, the look in your eyes. He focus solely on your hand tracing down the side, reach out to undress_ \- Smack. He walked right into a column. His face turns as red as his hair, not only from the pain on his nose.

Rumors have been flying, rumors that whispers that a certain someone has been keeping you around in the medical tent longer than usual. Apparently, for more private concerns. The mission that you’re running is packed full of blood rushing moments. The adrenaline can numb pain, turn common sense into mush. No. He found himself barging into the medical area at that thought, to find you sitting on one of the beds, being hand fed by your teammate.

He felt like he was intruding on something intimate, but his mind screams and claws in his head. That should be him. That should be him feeding you soup, wiping away the excess with his fingers. His heart aches for you. The soft look in your eyes matched your pout. You would move and push yourself away from the spoon as if it was poison. A pained sound left him before he could stop it.

The both of you look over to him. Eagerly you beckon him over, patting the empty spot next to you. There’s no way to avoid this now. G’raha steps forward as the man straightes up. He was just a few ilms taller than him, and much much paler. G’raha have never seen anyone so pale in his life. The Keeper in front of him looks like a ghost or a banshee, dressed in white and black with bright red eyes to match. He would have thought the man shared his lineage. You’ve mentioned him before. Osha’li Zhwan, your party’s rogue.

He notice the bandages. From the tips of your finger running to the middle of your forearm. Perhaps even some peeking out from other your shirt. Those weren’t there when you left. “G’raha right?” Osha glance at him and lets out a heavy sigh. “Here,” The bowl of soup was thrusted into his hands, the contents spilling onto him, “make sure they rest and eat all this. We would have called for you but no one here knows what you look like.” With that, Osha disappears in a poof of smoke and from the room.

G’raha takes the seat where Osha was before, checking over your injured hands. He twirls the spoon in the soup quietly. “So you were looking for me?” You give him a small nod, staring straight at the wall with burning intensity. You mention that the others, your friends, knew it was best if he was around. With no sign of him, they substitute him with the only male miqo’te in the team.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll never replace you.” You wish jokingly, unaware of the weight they carry. Regret fills him, how could he have thought that you would do something like that to him. You wouldn’t. He set aside the empty bowl, and pulls you into an embrace. It was more for himself than for you. Never again will he doubt you, not a word or a soul will change the fact.

* * *

**Cid**

Cid has a strong foundation of confidence against jealousy. You’ve yet to ever let him down, keeping every promise that you’ve ever made with him. He does get jealous when young adventurers pop in and out in an attempt to woo you. He’s well aware that is much older than those he works with, he already has more than a good handful of people jokingly calling him ‘grandfather.’ It bothers him. Perhaps you should get with someone a bit younger or someone who doesn’t spend all their day hunched over in a dark room. He is mature about it, the stories will not get to him. They are after all stories. He will ask to speak with you privately about this new adventurer.

Coming across the adventurer isn’t a big deal for him. Cid knows that they’re doing good work so there’s little he would hate about them. It will become a problem when it’s clear that they’re hitting on you. If they don’t back off after you say no, he’ll take matters into his own hands.

You’ve been out and about again. The mail he frequently gets are all from you. Usually gushing about how different everything is in Doma, it comes with new trinkets when you don’t have time to come back. Kugane seems to be Doma’s version of Limsa, a thriving port city with an abundance of traders coming through. While he misses being able to see you, Doma is where you’re needed. Still, rumors still spread like you’re here, stories coming back from the other side of the port. You’ve been getting extremely friendly with a trading agent between Limsa and Kugane. Some would even say that you’ve been using your title and connections to obtain higher quality items for yourself. Cid doesn’t believe a single word, if there were any doubts he had before the most recent letter will help. You were returning to see him.

He swept you off your feet the second you step into the shop, declaring that the profound Warrior of Light is back as he spins you around. Cid finally sets you down to sit on his work table. He takes your right hand into his, lifting it up to plan a kiss on the back of your hand as he stares deep into your eyes. The other hand rests on your thigh giving it a small squeeze. He pulls away to lean forward, stopping just a breath away. His lips close enough to feel his hot breath against your own. Your body warms up at the thought of what he might do to you, staring at you with such intensity. You couldn’t help but feel a draw to his lips, only to be tempted further as a flash of pink peek out to lick his lips.

Cough. You’ve forgotten your guest. Cid didn’t throw himself away to save face, instead simply turning towards the elephant in the room. The Hyur exudes confidence like no other, standing tall and proud in his suit in the middle of the room. You quietly introduce your new friend, the trading agent that you have befriended. Still breathless from his actions, you’ve only now realized that you’ve grabbed a hold of his coat.

This guy, Jess, looks like Nero. Too much like Nero for his taste. A younger Nero with darker hair and glasses. “If I’d known I would get a show, I would have brought wine,” the man chuckles to himself before letting out a wolf whistle. “You must be the infamous Cid I’ve been hearing about, pleased to meet you.” Jess simply waves from his place, a bright smile on his face. He turns to check out the rest of the workshop as an attempt to give you both some privacy. Taking deep interest in anything floating. Cid could only let out a deep sigh, now there’s two Neros in Eorzea. That’s one too many to deal with.

* * *

 

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud turns back into a child as soon as he starts to hear about how you’re getting close to someone else. He complains to anyone who is unfortunate enough to catch him in his moods. He’ll start comparing himself to the stories that he hears, complaining to himself and his carbuncles about how he could do so much better. Even if the person has well over a decade of experience on him.

When you’re around, he becomes clingy. Almost like a koala trying to get your attention and approval for the things he does. Even insisting on helping you on missions to prove that he can do the same things that the adventurer can. You’ll have to reassure him almost every hour that you won’t be leaving to ensure that he doesn’t break down into tears. Around the adventurer, his jealousy will spike. Alphinaud would either start asking a lot of questions, many of them stepping out of the line or outright disrespectful. Then he would go quiet, analyzing his ‘opponent’ and begin to see that comparing himself was pointless.

Alphinaud doesn’t like this new warrior that has joined the group. However you need him, the last tank you’ve had is too injured to be able to continue. The veteran adventurer offered to come along after overhearing the party talking. He offered to take over, as long as his healer can come too. A two for one deal dropped right on your lap. There’s no way you can’t take the opportunity. Soon enough, stories start to pick up. A powerful elezen by your side. Almost a perfect match.

While grateful for Yuushin’s experience in adventuring, Alphinaud couldn’t help but compare himself. The older elezen is the picture example of tall, dark, and handsome. Perfectly tanned skin with a disdain for shirts. There’s too many time he would hear the giggling of girls as the warrior comes back from battle, drenched in blood and sweat. As he spends more time with him, the more irritated he gets. He can craft, cook, even council. The advice he gives out can be harsh, but it’s all in goodwill.

Alphinaud couldn’t help himself, there has to be a flaw somewhere. No person can be this perfect, so he starts to ask questions. How old is he, how long he’s been adventuring, where he came from. Innocent questions at first, but he starts to toe into dangerous territory. He questioned him until he refused to answer any further. What had made the situation worse is that Yuushin has offered to help hone your skills. Yuushin seems to know so much, yet there’s still a mystery of why he knows so much. So Alphinaud took himself to a record keeper. His title and name became useful once more.

“Xenox Yuushin?” The record keeper looks at him curiously, but it was not his place to question the grandson of Louisoix. The file that come back to him was practically nonexistent for someone who is alive for thirty odd years. In fact, most the papers within the file talks abouts about a female miqo’te bearing the same name. Alphinaud finds himself reading more about this stranger and all her travels. He’s not only lost about finding out more about his ‘rival’, but ends up dig his nose into a stranger’s past without good reason. The record keeper recognizes the picture as he slipped it back into the file. “Ah, her! I haven’t seen that face for a while. From what I heard, she sold her house, most of the belongings, and just disappeared.”

Alphinaud freeze in his tracks. _A male elezen and a female miqo’te bearing the same name. One appearing out of nowhere while the other seem to simply vanish into thin air_. He instantly dumps all the contents back out again, making two piles to compare them side by side. There is no doubt about it now. Both are natural leaders, favoring the warrior class, and a seasoned adventurer. Even the minor quirks listed out for her, Alphinaud could identify that the male elezen has. This is it, the fatal flaw that he was looking for. Yet, he feels guilty. Why is he digging around into a past that he’s trying to hide.

In his hands, Alphinaud holds a wedding certificate. At the bottom was signed, _Xenox Yuushin and Michiko Dhol_. A picture of the happy couple, smiling brightly at the painter on their wedding day. The healer that travels with him. Now he has to decide, is it right of him to tell you the secret of your newly found friend and mentor?

* * *

 

**Haurchefant**

Haurchefant has a love for adventurers and their stories. The stories that allude to your adventurer friend spike his curiosity about who this friend you have is. He doesn’t realize that there might be a chance that the both of you are anything more. until he you two interact. He’s already settled the matter in his heart. One day, you may leave him and for good reason. So he must cherish each day like it will be the last.

He meets the new adventurer with the same vigor as he does with others. Cheerfully greeting them before ushering them inside for hot chocolate and food. Haurchefant will listen to the stories they have and only make remarks when necessary. When he get a private moment with this person, he’ll quietly interrogate them. It is not to judge their character, nor their worth, but to see  what kind of relationship the two of you have and where it could could possibly go.

Haurchefant enjoys seeing you fight more than anything. Watching you skirt and twist around every slash and blow sent your way by the dragon. Like a dance. Halone, you’re beautiful. Not just beautiful, graceful, powerful, and the list could go on as he stares at your figure among the flurry of snow. With this new adventurer, Artemis, it became more than a simple dance. It’s an unspoken language that no one else understands. You easily matching the pace of his punches with your own weapon. Now you would weave between each other, as if you knew what each other are thinking. Your new pattern of movement has sent him into a daze.

Haurchefant met Artemis just hours before the attack. A male hyur who’s clearly at his peak age. He has a messy black hairstyle, some of his bangs long enough to partially cover the right side of his face. Artemis casually answered any question he had. From his fight style as a monk, to any interesting creatures he had come across.

He managed to make it to the end of the battle with only a few brushes with death. Seeing you battling the dragons just sends him into awe. There's a nagging feeling in him. He should be the one fighting alongside you, being able to know where and how to attack. Instead he was forced to stay at the sidelines, clearing out the smaller dragons as you take on the largest of them all.

Perhaps this is a sign, that he’s not meant to be by your side. You’re the Adventurer, the Warrior of Light. You could do so much better than a bastard knight from Ishgard, you can have anyone you want. Someone who could go and experience all your adventures with you. You’ve only just begun to spread your wings. His were clipped long before he knew you. Why limit you to  wandering the ground when you can take to the clear open skies.

The thoughts would plague him for  days on end. Even when he buries himself in paperwork, it would drag itself into the forefront of his thought to nag at him until it was all he could think about. Haurchefant became more conscious of his touches. No more pulling you into tight hugs before you leave, with a whisper of “Come back safely”. No more kisses to the top of your head to say “Welcome back” into your hair. No more placing his hands over yours to rub the warmth back into each finger, joking how it feels against his. He no longer invites you back into his room.

It was stupid of him to believe that he could simply slip out of your life. He only realizes this mistake when you barged into his room. Asking why he had been avoiding you. Haurchefant wasn’t ready for your confrontation. Stripped down to a pair of pants and hunched over his bed. You call out his name carefully into the dark, approaching the bare outline of his form. Once close enough, he gently takes your hand and tugs you to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms firmly around you to balance out the weight. The hug tightens for just a few seconds, the touch firm yet delicate, as if he’s afraid you’ll slip away.

In the dark, Haurchefant keeps you pressed up against his chest with his head resting on your shoulder. The spot on your shoulder grows damp but not a word slips out of him. This is… different. Haurchefant the perfect picture of optimism and a constant supporter. Here he is, trying to hide tears you’ve never known about. The reason will have to wait. For now, he needs your comfort.

* * *

 

**Hien**

Hien doesn’t allow jealousy to get the best of him. He trusts that there is nothing going on between you two other than companionship. Time will start to nick at his patience, his jealousy stems from the lack of time he gets with you. He wouldn’t butt in when your adventurer friends or something requires your help, which occurs more often with your fame. He can’t help himself from pulling you aside whenever possible, it makes the feeling of you in his arms all the more precious. Of course, he’ll joke to you as he pulls you into a run across the Doman Enclave. “Even the Warrior of Light needs a bit of saving, this time from your duties.”

He sees you talking to Ceres for a while now. Excitingly chatting away in the distance, often times ending with you red faced and muffling your screams. Then you would come running to him to hide away from the monk. Whenever he inquires about what had gotten you so flustered, you would stutter over your words. Avoiding the question altogether.

Hien has nothing against Ceres, if anything he finds her interesting. It starts to lose some of the excitement when you constantly get whisked away toof help with this or run through that. When you need to venture off to once more save the realm or someone, he will stay and wait. He can get impatient. Since Ceres joined your merry band of misfits, she’s managed to pull you aside before he could himself. He’d allowed it the first few weeks, since you were one of her closest friends.

Now at least a month has passed and she is still pulling you aside to have a chat. The looks that she gives him as she talks tests his patience. The closed eye and wide smile, the eyebrow wagging. Hien knows that Ceres has to know that he has been trying to have his own private time with you. Every turn Ceres would be there with you, asking for your help or pulling you to try something she’s made. Is it horrible of him to be jealous of a friend? Probably.

The shadows freeze his tracks. The elongated shapes cast itself across the hall, slowly becoming detailed enough to tell who it was. You and Ceres. Whispering to each other as you make your way towards his direction. Before he could take another step, you fall silent. “Really, I think that you should tell him. The sooner the better.” Ceres spoke out, her tone light to ease the seriousness of her words. You’re hesitating to tell him something? Something important? “If he says no, we’ll deal with it. Just you and me.” The shadows move. Ceres wraps her arms around your shoulder, slowly leaning to press her head against yours.

It took all his will to tear his eyes away, to save his heart. But the loud smack of lips turned his blood into slush. Your lack of response makes the moment all the more painful. The thumping of his heart fills his ears, blocking out all other sound. Every beat makes it harder to breathe, the air refusing to stay in his lungs. Like a hit to the gut that knocked him completely breathless. Hien turns around, forcing his legs to move. Each step feels like a boulder had been strapped to his back. How is he to feel, embarrassment for seeing such intimacy or horror for your actions.

“Hien?” Your voice pulls him to a stop. Any other time, he would feel lighter at your presence. Now he needs time. Hien cast a look over his shoulder, Ceres was still hanging onto you. You ask if he would be free to join you and Ceres on a nearly hill to train hand on hand. He simply shakes his head, afraid to hear his own broken voice. Seeing her so casually latch herself onto you is too painful to bear., he waves you off and returns back to his own room.

The following days, he spent all his time working or seeking  work to do. In the nights, he tries to figure out where he went wrong. It wasn’t until Yugiri forced him to take a week off that Hien finally decides it’s best to confront this problem. When he asks around, everyone tells him that you and Ceres have been waking up at the crack of dawn to train. Today, you’re out on patrol while Ceres is training. He hurries to make the ascent uphill.

“Didn’t realize you wanted to see me so much, Lord Hien” She eases out of her breathing exercise, and turns to him. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled up into its iconic high ponytail, her figure decked out in monk attire. Ceres takes the last few steps to face him, her blue-green eyes staring up at him in amusement. “But I’m guessing that you’re not here to help me train. They’re not here today.”

“It’s fine, I still need to talk to you.” Ceres brings her hand to rest at her hip, shifting her weight onto one foot. As if she is considering answering his question. She happily agreed, as long as he joins her training for the day. The sparring began once he stripped himself of his katana. The both of them fall into step with each other, Ceres clearly holding back her strength to keep from “wrecking his perfectly beautiful face.” He starts to see why you often come back red faced and breathless. Ceres matches him fist to fist, easily defecting his punches and kicks. It wasn’t until he finally dealt a blow to her side that he asked the first question. “What’s your relationship with the great champion, truthfully?”

“Just friends and nothing more.” He winces at the pain in his forearm when she she strikes it. For someone so much smaller, Ceres is no joke when it comes to punches. The face he made seem to have said it all. She backs up a few paces to give him room, her face sincere. “I don’t have any plans of getting with them, if that’s what you’re worried about. I can see how much you two love each other. You should see her face when she talks about you” Hien drops his guard at her words.

“But you’ve kissed them?” The question hangs in the air for longer than needed. Confusing the both of them. Ceres slowly realize what he meant. That moment in the corridor was more than just an accidental run in.

“I’ve only ever kissed them on the cheek, I know where I’m allowed to touch.” Ceres closed the gap in a blink of an eye, using the force to knock him onto the grass. The fire in her eyes flares as if she was in battle. “If that is why you’ve been avoiding them for the past week, you need to make amends now.” Before Ceres could scold him any farther, the echo of cries from downhill reach their ears. Cries for a doctor with your name among the muffled shouting. Looking at each other for a brief moment they quickly sprung to action. Hien scrambles to his sword as she starts her sprint down. Somehow they touch down at the same time. Just in time to watch you be rushed past, covered in a river of red.


	25. Request: Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up shoving a bunch of prompts together. Have a thing. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay Dad Headcannons for the usual boys! What are they like as a dad? Did they plan to become a father or was it an accident?  
> Prompt: Here’s a cute one, what type of head canons you would have about the FFXIV males being fathers.   
> Prompt: Inspired by that last headcanon request, can I request headcanons for the boys reactions to the WoL confessing to them that she's pregnant and they're the father? :D  
> Prompt: Pretending for a moment that the WoL has time for rearing children, how would any of our favorite boys or girls react to the pregnancy and their unborn child?

**Aymeric**

To say that you were in  a rush was an understatement. Lucia has never seen you move as quickly as you did that moment, for well  **anything** . No one was alarmed by your sudden appearance, you have become a common fixture in Ishgard. The both of you have been planning this for the past year. Smoothing out what wrinkles you can. Aymeric adored children, ‘the future of Ishgard’ he once called them. However, he never thought about having ones of his own. His mind had been set to organize the growing republic. But now, with everything going his way. it’s finally the time.

When you told him, you could see Aymeric gain back all the years lost worrying about the state of the city. He swept you in his arms in a blur of blue, setting you gently on top of his work table. Because, are you sure? Are you sure that you’re pregnant? He wants to hear you say it over and over again. The smile on his face looks almost permanent, he is practically glowing.

Leading up to the childbirth was all a blur. The servants and your adventuring friends were a good help on dealing with any symptoms. He doesn’t want you overexerting yourself in anyway. Asking your friends to help tame any strange cravings you would have. Aymeric would have gone as far as making sure that there is someone ready at home to get a midwife.    


Once the child is born, Aymeric cherishes her like no other. By the time she is born, Aymeric would have wanted the Republic to become stable or finish up the final steps of it. He wants her to be able to run around and play on the streets of Ishgard without worry. While there is no guaranteed way to provide it, he wants to give her a normal childhood. When he has free time, he’ll leave his office to get her from her class and go on a walk. He’ll listen to all her troubles and joys, he knows the name of every one of her friends and their parents.

Aymeric gives her all the things she wants and more, to see the joy on her face that he didn’t have in his own. The combination of his black locks and your bright eyes paired with her pouting will bring him to his knees. So much that he would even share his stash of brych syrup with her. Showing her where he keeps it hidden to avoid you confiscating them. Yet whenever you return, it’s a race to hide it again. The foreign sweets you bring back is enough to bribe her into betraying him.

 

**Estinien**

The thought of having his own family never occurred to him. He lost his family when he was young, the idea of starting his own was strange to him. Now with a kid on the way, life feels more like a dream. The pregnancy may be an accident, but that doesn’t mean he’s planning to run away. You need him now, more than ever. He would rather level Eorzea before he leaves your side.

He didn’t have a chance to hide under his helmet when you told him, and the dead silence that follows grows deafening. You watch his eyes widen, then squint as his brow furrow together, before finally setting back down to his leveled glare. Silence. The second time you tell him, Estinien gives you a stiff nod. “A moment”, he whispers, pressing a kiss to your forehead only to stalk out of your shared home. Estinien returned home late into the night. Slightly wet, but still warm. He rustles you from your sleep to press small kisses onto your shoulder while trying to slip into bed.

He struggles to come to terms with this new found responsibility. Estinien doesn’t know how to deal with you. Do you need water? Food? A bucket? He doesn’t know where the pregnancy ends and illness begins. Chirurgeon became a frequent sight coming in and out of your shared home. They finally had enough when Estinien called them 10 times within a day. Whenever a call comes from your home, it’s easier to simply send a midwife.

You gave birth to a girl named Shiva Valgr Wyrmblood (after a lost friend), and a boy named Sormr Wyrmblood with the blessing of both great dragons. The children have plenty of tough love in front of them once they can walk. Estinien will put them in danger to teach them how to defend themselves. How to escape danger, and how to survive until you could come find them. It doesn’t mean he loves them any less. He encourages them to play fight, teaching them lessons through games. Even if they often get too caught up in a game of scavenger hunt to really notice the lesson.

He started a new family tradition. Everyone would head out and camp out under the stars. In the morning, you would be hiking and walking around in the wilderness. Pointing out birds and plants they’ve never seen before. He won't admit that he likes his pride being stroked. Easily striking down any beast that may have gotten too close to his family. At night, everyone would huddle in a giant tent with a lot of prepacked food. Sandwiches and candy to keep them motivated. At the end of the day, nothing makes them happier than a warm fire and stories about your adventures.

 

**Thancred**

Thancred doesn’t see himself as a father. He has an easier time dealing with scheming enemies than straight forward kids. He tells you, kids can see right through him. No amount of smiles and candy will convince them otherwise. Thancred doesn’t need to tell you that he spent a good part of his life making sure  **not** to have kids. So now with the prospects of a child on the way, a good part of his mind tells him to get out. Run. Hide. Disappear. No. Thancred takes a step back. He’s not out in the field anymore. There’s no need to hide anymore. He could have a family. He  _ should _ have a family. Why not with the very person he’s been with through thick and thin?

Y’shtola was the first to find out, before you even knew yourself. She thought it was a simple trick of the mind when you walked by. It wasn’t until you found yourself under her care over morning sickness that it became clear. Thancred had been reckless again. She had never seen him hit the ground so hard from the news. He rights himself before you wake up. Fumbling over his words, because “Come on, Y’shtola, this isn’t time for joking.” Her silence and stern look turns his blood cold. She could only watch as he freezes, and nearly pass out once more. 

He knows what to do around a pregnant women. Sort of. He knows about the morning sickness and that your stomach grows bigger. What catches him by surprise is the mood swings and the cravings. Then the pains. Thancred is at your beck and call for every single matter. Back and foot rubs to chocolate and cheese cravings. He’ll get what he can, and maybe bribe your friends to bring your favorite food.

Thancred fell in love with your first daughter. Spending sleepless nights tending to every cry and demand for food and attention. It’s easy, he tells you one night, because she grips so tightly to his shirt and hair with her tiny fist. It’s easy to remember and promise that he’ll be there. Every step of their life. You end up having another daughter. Thancred adores the both of them as much as he does you.

He’s not the greatest father in the world. He’s good at thinking outside the box; giving them answers that they think answers the question. Thancred would encourage for them to think for themselves, it made them perceptive . It wasn't long before they could figure out who’s lying and who’s truthful. It didn’t help that they inherited his hair color and face, anyone who lives in Ul’dah would recognize who’s kids they are. As they get older and dating becomes a topic. Thancred is well equipped to ensure these ‘friends’ understand the gravity of laying hand on his daughters.

 

**G’raha Tia**

The both of you have been talking about the idea of kids not far into your relationship. But the idea of having one never really crossed his mind, among everything else, he wants to be able to pass on his eye trait. He also wants to pass on the stories he knows. So that Allagan stories aren’t just known to scholars and researchers, but tied to family. A heritage that he’s proud off.

He tries to focus on the text in front of him, reading the horribly small fine print over and over. Yet his tail wouldn’t stop wagging nervously behind him. It’s a dead giveaway. The day is looming over his head like a giant guillotine. You had just taken so long to find out the results. G’raha wonders if it would be too much to barge in to find out the results. Shortly after you told him, everyone else knew too. Cid, Wedge, Biggs, Rammbroes, every single person in NOAH if they’re unlucky enough to be in his path. “I’m gonna be a dad! A dad!” would be heard for days.

Baby name books were quick to fill the house. It takes ages to find a book that you had put down the night before. Likely buried under a mountain of books that G’raha had bought earlier that day. He couldn’t help himself, he wants for them to have the perfect name. In your language or in ancient Allagan if he could. Between all the pickle juice and cheesy toast, the both of you would lay in bed together. G’raha kissing and whispering all the things he would do for them. He’s hoping for a girl.

G’raha got his wish and more. Both a son and daughter. People had feared that the daughter who had inherited his red eyes would leave the son neglected. But he loves both of them equally, Allagan eyes or not. The children would always ask for him to tell a story or to sing before they go to sleep. His voice as calm and soothing as the first time you heard it, and it will always fill the home with comfort and joy.

G’raha is a supportive dad, encouraging his kids to pursue the things they’re interested in. He’s pursued what he wanted in life, why shouldn’t they? Adventuring, engineering, cooking or something he’s never heard of before. No matter what, they would always get his encouragement. Sure he really wishes that they pick up his trade, but he won’t force the idea on them. There would always be a ton of questions to ask and things for him to learn even as time passes on. Being genuinely interested in whatever his children do, he hopes that If he learns as much as possible, he’ll understand the kind of trouble they have and can offer advice.

 

**Cid**

He spent all his time believing that it would be impossible for him to be a dad. Cid sees himself as older than everyone around him. Along with being dedicated to his job means he doesn’t have time to have thoughts about settling down. He’s only thought of children in fleeting moments and daydreams. Now, he gets to watch his kids grow up and make him proud. You’ve made his dreams come true.

It took more than a minute for him to finally grasp what you meant. Because how, when, what? He didn’t think that it would even be possible for him to at his age. The wide smile on his face is filled with undeniable joy.Cid pulls you close, pressing kiss after teary kiss onto your cheeks and lips. The others soon find out on their own. Jessie first, when she accidentally intruded on a private moment, the both of you whispering about all the kind of names you would want. Wedge and Biggs second, when they discovered Cid drawing up plans to build a cradle. With Nero, Cid told him personally and is constantly rubbing the happy news in the blonde’s face.

As you start to hit the end of your first trimester, Cid is forced into the kitchen. He could barely make coffee and toast without help. Now with you barely able to get out of bed without pain, he needs to learn how to take care of you. That begins with breakfast in bed, how hard can eggs and toast be? There’s no way it would be more difficult than building an airship. It turns out he was wrong. He was very wrong. Eggs and toast are apparently high impossible to make if you don’t know how to properly use or time anything in the kitchen. Cid ended up rushing out of the house to buy you something from a bakery.

You gave birth to a son. Cid spent his entire life around machinery and no one younger than he is, so it left him confused and worried whenever you hand him your son to take care of. He handles the baby like the most fragile glass or the rarest crystals on earth. He’s a patient father, nurturing the child’s imagination and explaining everything to them to help them understand. Even when people say he looks more like a grandfather than anything else...

Once they were a little older, Cid would start spending a few late nights in his office. He would bring his son's drawings and make models based on them. Minions of different wind up fighters who would put up mock battles. Or small life like baby creatures that would play hide and seek with him. He managed to even make and program ones of the entire family; you, him, and the child. Together, the three wind up with cheer and hug each other, sometimes bumping their heads together in a mock kiss.

 

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud had been given the talk about how important it is that he carries on the family name. To him, for a good while, starting a family of his own was more a duty than a wish. It felt so far away in the future that he never gave it much thought. His father didn’t mention a word of it when he left for Eorzea. Thus, he thought that it will simply something he will deal with when he got home. But standing beside you. Going through every ups and down to achieve his grandfather’s dream with you. Soon enough you invaded those ideas, starting a family with you became his own personal dream.

Alphinaud lets out an loud inhuman noise, sometime between a screech and a grasp. Followed quickly choking on a sob. It’s the weight of his duties finally bare down on him. Everything leading up that moment had just been a plan. A very detailed plan. All the doubts and worries that he had in the back of his mind launch itself forward. What if he mess up the kids? What if he says something stupid? Sevens, what if he puts them in danger? Every horrible problem possible would be running through his mind, turning him into a panicking mess. Despite being so much older now and having fully grown, he still stress and worry if he could be enough. A light touch shoulder from you would be enough to snap him out of his stupor. A reassuring kiss would ease the tension in his brow. His teary eyes would meet yours as he pulls you into his embrace. Alphinaud assures himself. With you beside him, just like all the times before, everything will turn out just fine.

He does everything by the book, and he has a lot of books. He got you a ton of blankets and even more pillows. He’ll try to have you eat better than pickles, ice cream, and fruits. But every suggestion he would offer would always be turned down from its strange smell or quickly thrown up. Alphinaud tries his best, but with everything he knows from the books he reads. It becomes more of a matter of trial and error.

Of course, the both of you got a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Alphinaud wonders if it’s a twin curse. But it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t want them to grow up too fast. He became a textbook definition of a helicopter dad. He feels compelled to watch their every move, tending to every wound, and kissing away every tear. They’re perfect little angels in his eyes and will always will be until they die. Alphinaud will protect them from every single horrible comment or look thrown their way.

He likes to be around for every single milestone, to draw out the moment as they come. He tries to believe that they would never grow up. The realization never hit him so fast when your girl at the tender age of nine, lash out on Alphinaud using his own words and equally silver tongue. The look of shock was frozen to his face as she race off to hide. He turns to you with his mouth wide open while frantically motioning to her with his arms. Who destroyed his innocent angel? He did. He has taught her too well.

 

**Haurchefant**

Like Alphinaud the idea of kids never really occurred to him, until he met you. Being a bastard son makes his life difficult. Even though his father still treats him like one of his own, the rest of society still sees him as a Greystone. It’s simply easier to fake that he no longer cares. That knighthood and serving his country will be enough. Why have a child suffer like him? To suffer a life where society deems him unworthy. When you ask for his opinion, slipping in that you would like to have a kid there was Nothing that could stop him from turning into the sun.  a chance to start a family with you? Yes, a thousand times yes. He’ll sweep you off your feet and tease you to see if you want to start right away. Anything you want and he will deliver. His private quarters is always ready for the both of you to start.

You gave him a sword and shield. An identical to his own, except small enough for someone like Tataru to wield. Someone her size. His head snapped towards your direction so fast that you feared that he would get whiplash. Wide, blue hopeful eyes stare at you. The words dying at the tip of his tongue before he could voice them. He got your message, loud and clear. The toys were quickly dropped to the floor for him to collapse on your lap. His slightly glazed eyes peek up at you as he rubs his face against your stomach. The entire camp knew within an hour of his realization.

There’s already a million presents for this child, ready to use by the time news got around. The both of you receiving tiny outfits, utensils, and books from your family and friends. There is more than a few chocobo onesies, that are“positively adorable!” according to Haurchefant. He's grown increasingly attached to a black one. Your friends would start pitching in advice on what to do with the nursery room. Offering color ideas and baby names. Count Edmont had even offered to commission a baby bassinet in your name. He was among the happiest to hear the news of your pregnancy.

You gave birth to a son in his family home. The best midwives and healers by your side, most under Count Edmont along with a few sent by Aymeric himself. Haurchefant is quick to gush over how adorable and tiny the child is. He couldn’t contain the giant smile on his face, stretched so wide he might split his lips. Tears start to run down his face as he cradles the newborn in his arms. While bouncing the child, already quietly singing a childhood lullaby to ease the baby’s cries. A lullaby he barely remembers the source, but it was sung from the heart. A piece of his childhood, he wants nothing more than to pass on. In memory of his mother.

It turns out that you did not have one child, you have two. Your energetic son and your equally loving husband. Haurchefant is your son’s best friend. Everyday after work, anyone within distance would be pulled into playing with them. Several rounds of snowball fights later, guards will start to drop excuses. The child doesn't hold anything against them. Haurchefant would usher them inside once their hands started going numb from cold. The rest of the day spent with mugs of hot chocolate and storytelling by the fireplace. What better story than the ones you star in.

 

**Hien**

He didn’t know what to expect when Yugiri called him outside. Her words were vague and cryptic on who needed him. What he didn’t expect is for the entire Doman Enclave to be gathered outside chatting excitedly among themselves. Everyone was there, including faces that he didn’t think he would see. He half wondered if Gotetsu was the person he was suppose to meet. A hush quickly falls as he steps up to them. Hien turns around to the sound of something unraveling.

“I’m pregnant? Who would be?” Hien turns away from the scroll hanging from the window to scan the crowd. Then he lock eyes with you. You standing at the edge of the group, smiling softly at him. That smile answered all his questions at once. Hien stood there stunned into a silence, his face doesn’t betray a single thought in his mind. Tension grew heavily on everyone as they wait with baited breath. A moment passes. Then another. Each one weighing down heavier on you than the last. His mask starts to crack. The shine in his eyes growing brighter as his face breaks out into his warm smile. Hien abandons all dignity and rushes right over to you. He picks you up, spinning you in the air as he lets out a loud cheer. Everyone cheers with him, circling around the both of you. When he finally sets you down, you were pulled into another hug. Gotetsu. Yugiri. Kozakura. Hakuro. The excited buzz lasts and spreads until every corner of the world knew about it.

You’ve known the second that you started dating him that he would want kids. Being the crown prince means he **needs** kids. His advisors told you so, Gotetsu once mentioned it, even Yuguri commented on the idea. Hien himself would love to have a lot of kids. After much discussion, Hien agreed to have 2 kids, a son and a daughter. Just enough. Simple even.

So you gave birth to a son, then another, and another, and another. Before you know it, you have 5 sons running about in the enclave, and likely another one on the way. Many of the inhabitants wonder if the both of you took it upon yourselves to repopulate the enclave. Some even questioned if he was trying to raise an army. Ultimately, you gave birth to your seventh child, the daughter that Hien has been waiting for.

Hien doesn’t know how to handle babies at first, how  delicately he should be holding them, what things he should be teaching. As the days slowly slip by, he became more comfortable with them. Though they don’t become any easier to manage. The kids like to sit on his shoulders and hang from his arms. He can’t bring himself to say no to their large innocent eyes. Hien had fallen in love with every single one of them.

The flock of children is somewhat of a menace to officials and advisors. Hien has more than a million things on his plate that needs to be seen to at the end of the day. They soon learned that  the sound of  tiny feet padding across the hardwood flooring would be enough to distract him. Their light voice, questioning when their father would be free, would draw all his restraints to abandon the meeting. Looks like it'll be a little longer before they figure out what to do with the trade offers.

 


	26. What you mean to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday pick me up?

**Aymeric**

When you ask Aymeric, he smiles. It’s difficult to explain what you mean to him in words, but he does what he can anyway. His heart. Politics has no place for such a thing. You remind him that he could be soft. That sometimes following your heart is enough. He cups your face in his hands and tells you that you’re everything he could have asked for and more. He pulls you into a sweet kiss. Aymeric believes that he doesn’t deserve you, but you’ll change his mind eventually.

 

**Estinien**

Estinien raises a brow when you ask him, mainly out of curiosity. You’re not the kind of person to ask such things. ‘Savior’, he mutters in a low voice, thinking back on the time when the rage ravaged his mind. He was more than ready to accept his end at the people he called friends. Yet you broke through, unfazed by the challenge, and saved him. You pieced him back together, offering support that he refuses to take. You’ve saved him from the depths of his mind, from the fate that he has set up. He presses kisses to the crown of your head to quell your own doubts.

 

**Thancred**

Thancred laughed at such a question. What you mean to him? A friend, a family, and of course more. He had been nursing his cup of ale all night, much unlike himself. He sends you a wink as the young twins whisk you off for more duties. There was a look of fondness in his eyes as you slip out the door. Several drinks in he would have told you that you were home. Familiar and ethereal, yet surprising at every turn. A face that he wants to come back to. A comfort that eases his body and mind.

 

**G’raha Tia**

When you ask G’raha what you mean to him, his ears would press down on his head. He was hiding behind tomes much older than the both of you combined. He peeks at you over the pages to tell you his answer, the future. The look on your face brought more words out of him. He’s spent all his time looking at things of the past that he often forgets he has his own future. You, his future, reminds him that there’s more to life than ruins and dusty books. A future without you is something he can’t bear.

 

**Cid**

The answer came out naturally. Motivation. You’re the reason why he would pull himself out of bed on his low days. The reason he could push himself through difficult times. The reason why he would even work with his counter. He looks at you with only fondness and happiness in his eyes. Being around you reminds him that there’s something he’s working towards. A better life for you and the friends that he has made. A better world.

 

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud went red the second you asked him. Why you mean the world to him. Perhaps even more than that even. He grasps your hands tightly between his own. No amount of drawing or rambling would convey how he feels. There’s no right word that he could find to even begin describing you. He looks up at you, peeking through his white hair. He would give you the world if he could, everything and anything you want he will make sure you get it.

 

**Haurchefant**

He’s said it once and he’ll say it a million more times. Hope. You are his hope. There’s always a smile on his face when he tells you, even wider when you ask. Even at your lowest, you arrived in his home a strong pillar to lean on. You brave through the tough times, taking only the help that you need and persevere. For you and you alone, he will fight the entire world to protect you. No matter rain or shine, blistering cold or terrifying heights, he will be by your side with a sword and shield.

 

**Hien**

When you ask Hien what you meant to him, the sudden laughter that came from him startled you. To him, you are something he can’t afford to lose. When he left Doma, he was prepared to lose everything. His people, his friends, and his title. When you came to him on the cliff in the Steppes, he didn’t know what to expect. You got him back on his feet and showed him that there was more that he could do. Hien tugs you into his embrace and presses a kiss above each of your eyes, to lose you is to lose everything all over again.

  
  



	27. Request: Your Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would each of the undateable NPCs handle the WoL's demise (as they know it barring Echo shenanigans)

**Aymeric**

Aymeric was still recovering when they went to find you. There was a sinking feeling in his gut. You’d taken his place. He didn’t know how or when you offered yourself up to take his place, but one moment he was locked in a windowless cell, bruised and bleeding. Another he was face down on the biting cold alleyway. Lucia said that he was just a walk away from his office. The healer told him that he was lucky; most people with his injuries would have died in just a bell toll.

Aymeric had no concerns for his health, he was more worried about yours. Lucia refused to allow any news to pass through the door until a healer confirmed his health. It was when he finally had the strength to push himself out of bed that the results reached his ears. The mission was a failure. The Knights of the Round had been merciless.

He blames himself for your death. Aymeric wished he could go back and take all the pain for himself. The survivor’s guilt gnaws at his consciousness, things he should have done and things he never got to say. He swamps himself with paperwork, writing paper after paper until he passes out from exhaustion or Lucia kicks him out of the office. The cycle repeats over and over as long as the guilt settles on his shoulders. His steps are heavier, his resolve falters. Aymeric will still press on, for the people. For you. For what you represent.

**Estinien**

He was still conscious when Nidhogg took over. Stuck in his head, he’s forced as his nemesis puts his body and weapon to the test over and over against his allies, against friends, against you. Estinien had a semblance of hope that you would be able to end him, to end the pain of seeing the many faces of his allies meet an end at his spear. Maybe if he’s lucky it will be swift and painless. He should have known better. Luck is not at his side, she was never by his side.

You were soft, so fragile and innocent. Even in your final moments, you would still smile at him with your eyes. A face that he wants to cradle in his hands and keep in his arms forever. Your body stumbles back, keeping a firm grip on his arm. A blinding red pain fills his mind, like something tearing off pieces of his own skin. The next time he opened his eyes was to the ceiling of the infirmary with a teary eyed Alphinaud looming over him.

Estinien left as soon as he could move, he took up his old spear and the bare necessities then simply slipped off to the nearest forest. He needed a quiet place where he can piece back together his mind, and vent out the frustration he had for being so weak. He disappeared for months without a word. Everyone else had small rumors of a white haired lancer traveling across the land easily felling giant beasts to indicate that he was alive. By the time he returned to Ishgard... it was difficult to tell if he’d changed. He had piled the guilt onto his shoulders, using it as the fuel for his actions. Your life may have died in his hands, he’ll be damned if your legacy dies too.

**Thancred**

He faintly remembered reaching out and trying to grasp your hand. There were just a few ilms stretched out between his fingers and yours, yet it felt like you were on the other side of the world. His entire body aches at even the slightest movement, jolts of pain running through his body like electricity. Still he reaches out. Believing if he just managed to take your hand, everything might just fall into place. You look so serene, simply laying there with your hand presented to him.

A dark figure loomed over the both of you. Thancred knew who it is. The Ascian carelessly pulled you from the ground by your collar and threw you over his shoulder. His mind too tired to even comprehend what was happening. A cold shiver fills his body, like it understood that you were no longer there. All he could do was lay face first in the ground and watch as they drag your unconscious body through the black portal. He was alone again.

Thancred put all his efforts into helping the search for you. At least as much as he was allowed. After the incident, Minfilia has him under close watch to make sure that he doesn’t start overworking himself again. He can tell when people look at him, when their gazes turn into pity. He needs time as much as he needs support. Parts of him start to fall back on self destructive ways: drinking and flirting with the nearest lady to forget his troubles. The quick and easy pleasures allowing him to forget root of all his stress, only for him to feel it double down on him the following day. It’ll take time for him to recover, to snap out of the daze he’s put himself in. He wonders how many times Y’shtola has to rescue him from a bar fight before he finally learns his lesson.

**G’raha Tia**

The second you defeated the Darkness, everyone was booking it to the portal. You, Nero, and G’raha were on a crunch to make it to the light. He could see the light get smaller and smaller as you all approached the end of the walkway. You’re just trailing behind the both of them, clearly exhausted from the grand battle you just had. Yet he’s sure that you’ll make it.

G’raha patted himself down, making sure that everything was in the right place. Hands, check. Tail, check. Ears, double check. Nero was even here, likely cursing out the fact that he owes Cid now. G’raha turns to you, or at least he thought where you would be. It occurred to him something was wrong when he looked around the people lingering in the throne room. You were missing. You didn’t make it through.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself. You were gone. You were actually gone. Then a thought occurred to him. He could open the portal again. With the Allagan eye, he had full control of the tower. There was nothing stopping him from reopening again. His red eyes were drawn back to Cid and Nero. Along with a few others, the both of them start to head out and leave the tower one by one. As if they’d forgotten the same person that walked their path. He clutched his hand over his chest and cast his eyes to the large throne. Tomorrow, he’ll take full control. He’ll bring you back by his own hands. Even if that means shutting everyone out.

**Cid**

He knew Omega was trouble from the start. The blasted thing was only toying with him, you, and Alpha. All in the name of experiments with ‘flawed logic’ and constantly changing rules. It was just a matter of time before Omega decided to take it seriously and finish off the test for good. Cid didn’t know how quickly he would turn.

Caught by surprise, you quickly became encased in a bubble which hovered just a fulm above the ground. He rushed over to smash it with his fist, sending only small ripples across the surface. There was nothing he could do. This wasn’t a problem that would wait for him to find a solution. Cid pressed his hand against the surface, barely scraping at the surface. All he could do is watch and wish. He begged to the gods he never worshiped before for something, anything, to stop all the pain you feel.

The workshop had been quiet, with the only thing filling it being the sound of Cid tinkering away again. He’s slowly becoming a shell of himself. Cid loses almost all sense of time after locking himself in a deep dark room, focused solely on the problem before his eyes. He nudges himself towards to breaking point. Eating only when his stomach sends hunger pains through his body or sleeping when his eyes couldn’t blink awake anymore. Jessie makes small comments about it. Talking about how the clothes he usually wears seem too loose and baggy, or that his complexion is starting to match his hair. He knows that she means well, but he can’t bring himself to get better.

**Alphinaud**

It was just another battle, another war for you to head into and clean up. A way of life that he’s gotten used to. Alphinaud almost has everything planned down to the breath. After your triumph over their foes, he’ll find you later in the day to invite you out for dinner. Nothing too fancy, but just private enough where patrons would leave you alone. The boy was daydreaming about all the moments he’d share with you, all the sweet, suave things he would say to sweep you off your feet.

The notice of your death fell on deaf ears. His mind's gone blank for the first time in ages. Alphinaud remained sitting by the entrance of the headquarters, waiting for you to pass through the doors. His head jerked every time someone opened the door, sending him out of his seat to see if you were just a few steps behind. The rest of the Scions couldn’t find the heart to remind him.

It’s like he lost a part of himself. You were his confidant, his friend, his lover. Other than his own sister, no one else has seen every side of him. He’s never felt so in sync with someone before. Alphinaud tries to move on, he really does. Yet over and over again, he caught himself waiting for you. He find gaps in the conversations, just a breath where he would expect you to speak up and fill the space with your comments. Every meal, every battle, and every trip feels like something is missing. The space you once occupied is heavy. He didn’t realize how heavy until he broke down crying at the thought of emptying your room.

**Haurchefant**

He didn’t reach you in time. The crack of lightning flying far past him, piercing the center of your back. A small spark of hope in him grew as it hit something that seemed to encircle you, a translucent shield rippling with the sheer force of spear. It wasn’t enough. With a blink, the spear enters the center of your back, forcing you into the cold ground. The breath was knocked out of him as if he was the one sent to the ground. He whips around, searching for the source. Almost expecting, he would say almost wishing, another spear pointed at him this time. To join you in your last moments.

Haurchefant tosses off his shield and scoops you up into his arms. Everyone gathered around him, yet they couldn’t offer a word of comfort. It was too late. Too late to save you, to catch up to Thordan, for him to tell you his feelings. He desperately grasps at your hands, as if he could prevent you from leaving with just a touch. It was too late for you. The smile you graced him only made his efforts more desperate. “Come back, please come back. I’ll do anything. Come back to me, I’ll protect you. I swear on my life.”

Haurchefant still welcomes new adventurers in to stay, but there’s a hint of melancholy in his voice. Each and every one of them reminds him of you. Their weapons, mannerisms, even hair colors. The camp can see the pauses he takes throughout his days. His lingering gaze upon the dark towers of Ishgard during patrols. the barely muffled sobbing in the dead of night. The kisses he presses to the wedding band that hung around his neck. The effects of your death run deeper than blades and fangs, and there are days he wished for them more than anything.

**Hien**

He didn’t realize he hated it until long after he escaped. You didn’t give him much of a decision before you sent him and Alphinaud on their way so you could deal with the new primal before them. The feeling didn’t settle well with him. Alphinaud tried to assure him this wasn’t anything new to you. You’ve faced primals thousands of times before, surely this new one wouldn’t scratch the surface of your experience.

They came back to bodies. Three to be exact. Hien allows Gotetsu space to mourn over the loss of his adoptive daughter while everyone gathers around you. No one dared step forward to touch you. There were feathers scattered around you like fallen petals. It softened the blow to his heart. You were like an angel, a fallen angel. Hien falls to his knees beside you, and presses a delicate kiss on your forehead. Fingers brush against curve of your jaw. He fears if his hands turn too rough, it would wake you up from your slumber. Even in death, you looked serene and beautiful.

Hien gives you an honorable funeral, joining the rest of his nation to mourn the loss of a hero. His mourning lasted longer than everyone else. You’ve sacrificed so much, offering a helping hand to drive away the Garlean invaders. Yet at your weakest moment, he couldn’t offer you anything in return. Hien pushes forward. With the help of Yugiri and your many friends, he continues to take the steps you would have wanted him to take. When you died, you took his heart with you. He could never find someone else like you. So he waits, for time to take him to your embrace.


	28. Minipost: Miqo'te Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important question: Do Miqo'te purr? If they do does that mean X'rhun Tia does??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame in this

X’rhun has deep purrs, it’s a mixture of smooth and roughness to it that blends well from his age. Something like a car engine waking up; the initial start seems rough but it smooths out before you know it. 

G’raha has lighter tones purrs, the vibrations completely smooth thanks to his singing. Compare to X’rhun car engine, G’raha builds up his purrs, slowly getting louder and louder the more he relax. The sound would slip under all the other white noise, and you wouldn’t even notice that he was purring until a minute in. 


	29. Request: Wind-up Minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Each of the guys receives a WoL wind-up minion as a mystery gift; what are your headcanons as to what they do with their new toy?

**Aymeric**

He keeps it at his desk, playing with the minion when he decides to take small breaks between all the paperwork. It’s an amusing sight to see you walk all over the letters and demands he gets. He’ll sneak it into meetings to keep himself busy when the other Lords starts to fight among each other. Whoever left him the present has his thanks, it’s made his day much brighter to have something that reminds him of you.

**Estinien**

He questions who the hell would gift him such a thing. Why would he need a miniature version of you? Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Estinien keeps the minion around. For some peculiar reason, the minion is always spotless. No matter how harsh the terrain or terrible the weather outside. Everyone would always notice how well kept it is. It’s difficult to miss a brand new minion running around, much less the soft look in his eyes when it hurries after him. Any word about it will only be met with a scoff and a deadpan stare.

**Thancred**

The minion is often left back with the Scions or inside his room. It would be amusing to see how well the minion follows him. Either up on high ledges or creeping around in the shadows and corners. It saves him the trouble of taking care of it when everyone else is taking care of ‘you’. That doesn’t save the actual you from all his teasing. A tiny you for all the tiny problems. Warrior of Find and Fetch Quests. Thancred jokes that with this little minion, you will finally have a break from helping everyone with every minor problem.

**G’raha Tia**

He has it out and about whenever he can. When he’s wandering around the ruins, ‘you’ would be there to follow him. He’ll set the minion on his lap to keep his free hand busy. while he flips through the pages of an older book. G’raha uses the minion as a reminder, a slight bump to his side to remind him to get something light to eat or some water to drink. Anyone would know that he’ll get sucked into whatever Allagan book he manages to open. People often send you to look for him. Even now when he’s alone in a place of his fixation, this imitation pokes and prod him to keep his health. It’s all he has of you.

**Cid**

He quickly becomes curious at who would give him such an adorable gift. Likely it was one of the many coworkers that noticed him sulking over the minion and got him one. He loves the work of the craftsmanship. Yet it was only a matter of time before he disassembles and adds in his own personal touch. His specialize minion had more emotes and interactions to the world, like you. It’s amazing to see this small version of you cheer him on, and it only gets better when he gets to watch Nero get bitten for being just an ilm too close.

**Alphinaud**

He likes to play with it in his room, and only in his room. The last thing he needs to be caught playing a story like a child. He’s not a child! The second Alisae finds out about this will be the day he dies of shame. In the dead of night with only the light of the candle, he’ll guess up the minion in the different clothes of your classes. Alphinaud continues to play with it, completely forgetting what duties he has in the early morning. The following morning, you were sent to wake up Alphinaud from oversleeping again. When you entered his room, he was curled up in his bed and clutching an all too familiar minion in his hands.

**Haurchefant**

You have matching minions!! Haurchefant could not have been much happier than the day the minion fell onto his lap. He loves the minion almost as much as he loves you, so much so that he takes it everywhere with him. Everyone around him quickly got accustomed to the light tapping of the minion running around. It even accompanies him when he’s training the greener recruits, waving around a tiny sword and mimicking his motions. It’s quite a sight to see him doting over the toy, kissing its hair and rubbing its cheeks with his fingers.

**Hien**

It’s a sweet present. Unfortunately, he prefers to keep the minion in his room, the last thing he wants is for it to get dirty or squished as he wanders around the Enclave. His particular minion blow him a kiss whenever it notices him looking. It’s a small reminder of you when you’re pulled away by the Scions. There to encourage him when things get tough. There to help him push through the plans that fall flat. Gazing upon the minion, he would remind himself that you’re there for him, no matter what.

**Bonus Magnai:**

Magnai will look at the minion with confusion. It’s a child’s toy? He would accept the gift nonetheless but will question the person gift to Azim. Are they attempting to mock him? The minion will be left in his room, while he attends to his regular duties, likely gathering a bit of dust. When he does play with it from time to time if he misses his Nhaama. He would nudge it to run around and perform its programmed actions. There isn’t anything like the original.


	30. Request: Mistletoe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a little holiday cheer  
> Request: Can I request how the “undateables” as I’ve seen them called would react to a mistletoe kiss with the same-sex WoL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write holiday-themed ask but this is worth a shot. Because of how the ask is structured, I do have a bit of a problem with the writing perspective. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone. Take care of yourself and eat a lot of good food. You’re all doing amazing.

**Aymeric**

Aymeric thought that he would be clever. It's that time of the year again, meaning he’ll need to avoid as many doorways as possible. But a kiss from him, the love of his life? He was taken by surprise when he was pull down by the lapels of his suit to feel press against his own lips. His entire body rest at the touch tighten on the front of his shirt. His blue eyes fall shut as he presses against the man in front of him, taking as much as he could.  
 _He tastes like peppermint._  
  
**Estinien**  
The first brush against lit something inside Estinien. His lover pulled away too early. The kiss was too many things; too light, too sweet, too quick. The elezen doesn’t know what spurned the kiss, but he refuses to allow it to stop there. He shoves him into the wall, trapping him between a pair of muscular arms. The long silver strands of hair create a veil to hide both of their faces. Estinien presses one smothering kiss after another. He didn’t allow for even a moment of breath, gliding his tongue across his lips.   
When Estinien finally pulls away, the both of them were left slightly red-faced and panting. Estinien wraps a firm arm around the man and drags him home to finish the job.   
  
**Thancred**  
What is a better time of the year to steal kisses? Thancred enjoys sneaking around in the shadows, catching his partner with a quick kiss, before withdrawing. Yet for this time of the year, Thancred does everything to avoid a direct kiss. The lips would fall everywhere else; his chin, cheek, and jaw. He would avoid every kiss all the way up to the Starlight party. With the taste of eggnog on his tongue, Thancred allows himself to be caught at the bar. There he receives every missed kissed within a matter of minutes. When his lover attempts to pull away, Thancred will pull him back for a creamy kiss.  
  
**G’raha Tia**  
G’raha isn’t one to fall into a cheesy cliche that easily. He climbs a bit too high or figures a strange way to escape being trapped. Being caught under the mistletoe would fluster him more than asking to court his lover. A small kiss from the man that has him trapped in his arms turns his face as red as his hair. He hides his face into his chest, rubbing his cheek against the warm material. While his ears are pressed down against his head in embarrassment, his tail flicked back and forth. The miqo’te hasn’t made a move to leave yet. Perhaps he’s hoping for another kiss.   
  
**Cid**  
Cid found himself wandering around the shop to greet everyone until he was pulled into a halt in an empty spot. The nervous tugging of his partner caused him to turn around. The kiss took him by surprise, it pulled out a burst of laughter from his lips. He assures the other that his reaction meant no harm before pulling the other into an even sweeter kiss. Cid presses several more kisses to his lips for a good measure, completely oblivious to the plant hanging over their heads.   
_“If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.”_  
  
**Alphinaud**  
He blushes and stammers at the kisses as a deep red blush comes the tip of his ears to well past his collarbone. Alphinaud made some attempts to away, ducking his head to hide behind his partner’s body. His mind race to catch up to everything that just happened as the beat of his heart drum in his ears. A hand brushed the top of his head pulls his eyes upwards, allowing him to spot the mistletoe hanging above the both of them. With the red still in his cheeks, Alphinaud tugs on the shirt and pulls him down for another kiss.   
  
**Haurchefant**  
He perks up instantly. If he had a tail, it would be waving so hard that his lover would wonder if he’s trying to break it. To him, a simple peck wouldn’t do. Haurchefant demands another kiss, and another, and another. He’ll keep him there for a long as possible, the air around them becomes heated. After all, as long as they’re under the mistletoe, he should abide by traditions. So he kisses him, gently and softly then more passionate and faster until it felt more like a mashing of their faces together. Yet it didn’t matter, what mattered was they were here together.   
  
**Hien**  
It’s difficult to tell if Hien understands what it means to be standing under the mistletoe. His partner hasn’t explained it to him, and as far as he knows Yugiri hasn’t either. At least that would be a sound assumption of why he’s been standing under the plant for so long. The answer came as he is pulled down for a surprise kiss. Hien cupped the back of his head, quickly returning the kiss without a moment of hesitation. At the end of the sweet kiss, Hien pulls away to flash him a cheeky grin and slide his hand to his cheek.   
_“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all night.”_


	31. Sexual Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: That being said, I'm curious about your head cannon of each character's sexual orientation? (While it may not be necessary or matter - you love who you love, of course - I am curious how each NPC would classify themselves or if they are interested in particular gender and how they would deal with that realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less headcanon and more theory. Personal Headcanons, there’s no need to agree with these. I am biased because I'm bi lol.  
> Also, this is requested by SuccubusKayko! I would recommend checking out their work!

**Aymeric**

He never really thought about anything beyond friendship. It will change in his later teens, even then he didn’t really have the time or space to pursue such an idea. Aymeric would likely classify himself as bisexual. The realization didn’t really hit him until he discovers a fact about himself. He enjoys spending spare time around the people he’s interested in. Either with Estinien or the Warrior of Light. This moment will be pushed to the back of his mind until matters related to Ishgard calms down.

 

**Estinien**

Before Nidhogg fell, the best way to describe him would be aromantic. Estinien didn’t care nor wanted a romantic relationship with anyone. He could get his frustration out through sex, but he won’t feel a deep connection to his partners. After everything, Estinien would realize that he is pansexual. (Perhaps with a preference for those a bit more masculine.) The dragoon doesn’t really care for what his love interest identifies as. He is more concerned if they return these feelings.

 

**Thancred**

He sees himself as straight, if not at least a little bi-curious. Thancred has no problem with the idea of being attracted to a male, there several good-looking men that he doesn’t mind going after. However, he has a preference for females. He embraces this with open arms, likely turning his charms on the first girl to come into his sight.

 

**G’raha Tia**

Sex isn’t really his thing. He’s sort of a mischievous spirit that does better with a group of great friends and family. There can be someone one that he finds that he clicks well with. Perhaps someone he finds comfortable to have in his personal space where the both of them can freely touch each other. G’raha will be able to enjoy sex, but he doesn’t find himself finding a need for it. The realization likely struck him when someone commented on his love life. Or the lack thereof. G’raha would ponder of this new perspective, asking around to get a better sense of what is happening. He would settle under asexual, or at least under ‘queer’ or the broad term of ‘gay’. His realization would come to him alone and quietly, and it would settle like a second skin. He moves through the world more comfortably now, knowing that there are others like him.

 

**Cid**

Cid would identify as straight. With the strict control of the Empire, the thought of someone loving the same gender as them would be weird. Cid likely realized his preference for females while he is back in the Gareleans. His first reaction would be to ask his father because Cid believes that he knows what should be done about this. He’ll likely get a side comment about getting a wife. It’s likely something that he simply accepts as a fact of his personal life and gets back to work. Hopefully, he’ll find a wife eventually, but he considers it a distant dream with how busy he is.

 

**Alphinaud**

The young elezen likely considers himself to be straight’. He’s quite dense about other’s feelings, even more about his own. Alphinaud is still a child discovering things and people through his adventures. It doesn’t help that he’s constantly surrounded by mature adults. His photogenic memory has given him plenty of material to… you get the picture. Alphinaud is a growing boy, he has plenty of time to experiment with what he wants for his future.

 

**Haurchefant**

Bisexual all the way! Haurchefant has no problem being attracted to anyone. It’s difficult for him to have one preference to one gender. This realization didn’t come with good news for him. He already lives a delicate life as a bastard son, and it will only get more difficult if this realization gets out. This is a secret that Haurchefant kept well into his adult years, he would take it to the grave if he has to. It would start to breach the surface as he starts to settle his life as being a knight and leader of Camp Dragonhead. Then and only then, he would start to reach out towards people that have caught his eye.

 

**Hien**

Hien is likely straight due to his upbringing, but later in life realize that he may be bisexual. The crown prince likely was smitten by someone working within the castle he once lived in as a child. When the concept of marriage and love is still new to him, Hien would have no problem admitting his new found love and admiration to anyone he likes. This was likely stomped out as he grows older by veteran advisers. Hien’s preference for females more likely stem from the pressure he has of producing a heir after he ascends to become king. I like to believe that he makes discovery while he is at the Azim Steppe. Witnessing the Buduga’s intense love for men, made him realize perhaps that he could be into men as well. This realization opened up another world to him, a way to appreciate the people around him. It’s something that he may keep to himself, at least until Yugiri deduce that he’s been eyeing someone.


End file.
